


Give Me One Reason

by ClayPerhaps



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Awkward Flirting, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, M/M, Married Couple, Multi, Open Relationships, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-War, Pre-Konoha Village, Pre-Naruto Canon Era, Slow Romance, Uchiha Madara Has Issues, Warring States Period (Naruto)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 51,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClayPerhaps/pseuds/ClayPerhaps
Summary: Over the years, the shinobi were organized into small mercenary clans, which did not know more than to fight. In that bloody age filled with countless battles, two powerful clans emerged that constantly fought and outshone each other in strength and strategy.But both clans were tired of the endless battles, likewise, when the Senju Clan proposed a peace agreement with the Uchiha, they accepted.Both clans gave rise to the founding of Konoha and with it, they joined the Land of Fire, building a peaceful nation.With this, several important clans decided to join the initiative.Except for one, who kept the thirst for battle running through his veins.The Kaguya clan.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Reader, Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara/Reader, Senju Hashirama/Uzumaki Mito, Uchiha Madara/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	1. The Kaguya Clan

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote the story in Spanish, but I have decided to publish it in English! Sorry if the translator makes some mistakes.

It was summer, the sun was at its peak.

You tried to maintain your composure, your adversary noticed the clumsiness of your steps, a drop of sweat slid down your forehead before attacking him. The furious clash of weapons echoed in your ear, you tried to coordinate your movements alongside the older man in front of you. By judging his previous moves, you decided to get away from him so you could dodge the blow he would make. You couldn't tell if that move you made was luck or a successful calculation, but the man neglected a tempting target by missing his attack.

Just then, you decided to go with all the strength you had at that moment, you abruptly pushed your legs, accelerating your step and you launched yourself on him, resting the edge of the weapon at the height of his prominent jugular vein.

The man saw you surprised, then he formed a satisfied smile on his face, then decided to drop the weapon and raise his arms in surrender. You stayed in that firm position for a couple of minutes, trying not to fall prey to some hidden trick. But you eased the touch of the sword on his skin when the gong sounded, then moved away from him and bowed slightly in respect.

─ We're done for today, y/n-sama. ─ The man said, as he raised his weapon and his body began to absorb the bone material

You snorted, as you faced the man, driving your weapon deep into the ground.

─ Takeda-sensei, you are holding back your attacks, it is impossible for you to easily be beaten

The man raised an eyebrow, he was smiling slightly as he examined your behavior.

─ Why do you say so, y/n-sama?

─ Your skill in shikotsumyuaku is one of the most remarkable in the entire clan, you could easily have activated a defense mechanism and lashed out against me, however, you didn't. ─ You narrowed your eyes, offering a look of annoyance ─ Are you making fun of me, Takeda-sensei?

The man smiled, took a couple of steps towards you, keeping a suitable distance, placed an arm on your shoulder.

─ y/n-sama, you know very well that there is no one who respects you other than me, you also know that I cannot go with all my strength against you.

You looked into his eyes fixedly, he could observe your determination, as you let go of his grip and raised the bone sword that lay to the right of your body.

─ Come to me, as if I was an opponent on the battlefield, devoid of mercy. ─ You bent your body and raised the sword to the height of your chest

The atmosphere became tense, you could only hear the soft babbling that the servants who accompanied the place omitted. You saw how your master saw them and made a specific sign to them, the servants fearfully captured that sign, which made them leave, leaving you alone with him. The warm wind wind blew on the back of your neck, while you watched the bone sword form again and the man held it tightly.

It was not enough more than a couple of seconds until you saw that the man ran violently in your direction, how hasty movement, you could block his blow, which was directed towards your left flank. You spun in place and drew a second bony sword from your left arm, trying to hit his shoulder to free yourself from the awkward position, when you finally saw that your sword was stopped by a set of bones slowly forming on top of her body, leaving you surprised. You tried to turn on your body to free yourself, but the you master took advantage of your bewilderment to kick you in the pit of the stomach, away from him.

Without giving you time to react, you saw how the sword quickly tore a piece of cloth making you feel an annoying burning located on your left flank, in the second blow it was going to make, with a bit of luck you were able to dodge it quickly, seeing how the drops fell crimson of the opposing sword. The man stared at you, while you tried to hold on to the luck that your counterattack would take effect, so you slid your free hand towards his stomach, to be caught at the last moment between the bones that protruded from the area.

Unable to make any other movement, your master simply pinned you to the ground. You tried to free yourself with some desperate movement, as the seconds passed, which seemed eternal, you decided to loosen the movements and slowly absorb your weapons. You could see the conciliatory look of the man, as he did the same with the bony extensions of his body. He extended a hand to your direction, you accepted his help and got up on your legs again. The man made a sign for you to accompany him to the wide wooden bench where the servants used to be. As the two of them sat down, your master began to speak.

─ y/n-sama, you have been an excellent student over the years. Don't take this confrontation as a defeat, rather, I hope you can learn from it.

─ You know that I am always grateful for your words, Takeda-sensei. I'm sorry if my behavior put pressure on him a bit.

─ I understand that you are concerned about the war between clans, it amazes me how you want to train despite not directly entering the battlefield. I can feel an inner strength worthy of being in our ranks. ─ The man changed his serene countenance and looked seriously at the sky ─ But for that very reason, I don't want you to feel pressured, when we discovered that you could use shikotsumyaku, it was a joy and a sadness for the high command of the clan

─ Is it because I'm the clan chief's daughter?

─ You know very well that not many inherit the shikotsumyaku, and / n-sama. The few who inherit it can handle it half or fully, it is not their fault, the Rabbit Goddess wanted it that way, that is why you are very valuable to the clan, it is a secret that you must keep so that some enemy does not kidnap you and use the technique against us.

You sighed, loosening your shoulders and glancing at the sunset, nodding to the older

─ Rest, y/n-sama. Tomorrow we will refine the counterattack and the defense of the flanks.

With that said, your teacher said goodbye, bowing slightly. You saw how the servants came towards you, speeding up their pace as they were concerned about the visible wound that lay on your flank. You tried to calm them by telling them that it was an artificial cut, while one, connoisseur of ninjutsu-medic, tended to each of your wounds.

Some time later you were walking through the gallery of your family complex. Looking at the sky, your gaze rested with curiosity on the hawk flying towards the window where your father met with the clan advisers. It was not the first time you had seen it, the same scene had happened during the last two weeks, you were sure it consisted of some message that had reached your father.

"A new war?" "Any battle reports?" "Any defectors from the clan want to make trouble?"

You denied internally. Even though your father looked dazed and annoyed for the last couple of weeks, you could hear that he was a product of the inactivity of the troops. Your father, like all the men of the clan, were bloodthirsty and full of fighting hunger, even though you recriminate various actions on his part, you could understand a little.

We are at war, it is kill or be killed.

Still, in this short period of time, you could see how children were playing and having fun on the streets. And that made your heart glad, since you never made sense to send a small child to his death, justifying the honor and the struggle of men.

─ y/n, my daughter. What are you thinking about? ─ Your mother said, pulling you out of your thoughts.

─ I have noticed the presence of a messenger hawk for several days, is something wrong, mother?

─ I don't know, dear. Lately your father has been upset at not being able to start preparations for a battle, there are rumors that the clans have been allying with each other.

─ Impossible ─ You answered in disbelief, your mother approached to start speaking in a more discreet way

─ I haven't heard much about it, but it seems that that alliance between clans has annoying your father, our enemies are getting stronger and stronger.

─ Do you think they plan to attack the clan, mother?

Just when your mother was going to answer, you heard the clang of your father's armor

─ May I know why so much mystery?

Your mother moved away from her and stood in a straight position as she approached your father, put her arm around hers and led him to the table in her room.

Once the three of you were seated, you waited for the best moment to start the conversation.

─ Father, I know that you have been receiving a messenger hawk. I would like to know why

─ Why so curious about it, my daughter?

─ As princess of the clan, I would like to know what we are facing. Has something happened that doesn't leave you alone, father?

Silence took hold of the room. Your gaze was fixed on your father's eyes. He tensed his face, seeing that you were waiting for an answer and were going to insist on the matter again if he tried to ignore it.

─ Daughter, these matters are for the higher ups of the clan. But if you put yourself in this position, I can explain what's going on.

Your father got up from the table, as he headed for the door, waiting with his arms crossed behind his back for you to follow him. You got up immediately, not forgetting to give your mother a little bow, you followed your father slowly.

You walked through the long corridors of the compound, until you reached your father's tactics room. The clan symbol was stamped on a large banner. In the center, you could see a table on which a large military map was displayed.

They both took seats facing each other, and from there your father slid a scroll across the table. When you opened it, the first thing that caught your attention were the two symbols that were printed on the document. You could recognize them, they were Senju and Uchiha respectively.

You read the document, and you felt a great surprise that forced you to reread it two more times.

Apparently the Uchiha and Senju, the most powerful clans, had united to form an alliance and end the clan war.  
You dressed your father in surprise, as he frowned and clenched his teeth.

─ Well, something you want to say, y/n?

You didn't know what to say, you didn't see it coming. You didn't expect the strongest clan leaders to have stopped the war. Your father clenched his fists and hit the table, pulling you out of your thoughts.

─ This is ridiculous, y / n. For days, the Senju clan has invited me to a meeting with the clan leaders, all of whom have decided to withdraw from the war. Forgetting that what makes us men is power, war and victory. ─ You saw how your father looked furiously at the map that was displayed on the table ─ This is an insult

─ I understand your annoyance, father. I know very well the principles of the clan. But even so, it is necessary to have a time of peace, we have had many casualties in the last year, when traveling through our territory I have only been able to see pain and tears of our people.

Your father was starting to get irritated, you could see it in his eyes. You tried to keep your composure to continue what you were saying.

─ To make matters worse, father, you cannot take our people to the battlefield. We have lost a large number of shikotsumyaku users, we are practically vulnerable to enemies. Right now, the best thing to do is come up with a plan to reinforce our lines.

Your father hit the table again, this time, driving you back.

─ Do you think that by receiving a simple training you are already able to compare yourself to a war leader? Our clan never needed plans to be victorious. I will not allow my own daughter to devalue the brave men who will fight for the honor of our clan

You had the need to say something at the time, try to make your father aware in some way, try to explain your point. But before you can express yourself you heard the door open behind you.

─ Hisao-sama, excuse me if I have come at a bad time.

─ No, please. My daughter was already retiring. Anyway, she was going to call you at any moment, there are things to discuss before the meeting tomorrow.

You saw your father with surprise, but he had simply put you aside, ignoring you. The man had moved closer to the table, as you got up and shared a light greeting with him, your father had simply pretended nothing had happened.

You had a sore throat from helplessness that you had felt at the time, mixed with visible discomfort. You were walking down the hall, receiving little bows and a few formal greetings from the complex's servants.

A couple of hours passed, dinner passed normally. Your father barely spoke to you, he was more focused on talking with the guest that night. You waited for the right moment to say goodbye to everyone present and retire to your room, you just wanted to feel the softness of your futon.

It had been a long day, long enough to have left you in a deep sleep. But this was interrupted, you had no notion of time at the time.

You left your room, listening to the song of the birds at that moment, when you approached the corridor that connected with the garden, you could hear something that came from that direction.

─ Hisao-sama, are you sure about this?

─ I have made up my mind in regards to the future of the Kaguya clan, time will show me that it was the correct one.

That said, you could see the silhouette of a hawk spreading its wings to the sky. With a scroll tied to his left leg.  
You weren't sure what was going on, but you decided to go back to your room. You didn't feel like dealing with strange thoughts at this time of the morning.

__  
**What decision had your father made?**  



	2. The Answer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wrote the story in Spanish, but I have decided to publish it in English! Sorry if the translator makes some mistakes.

Fifteen days.

That was the exact time Tobirama had counted from the first time he saw his older brother send that messenger hawk to Kaguya territory.

It was absurd.

The Kaguya Clan was noted for being impertinent, ruthless, and bloodthirsty for no reason. Passionate about war, looking for nothing in return, other than the pride of having won the battle.

They had no purpose other than power. His behavior was beyond the inhuman.

Even so, you were talking about Senju Hashirama. The man who accomplished something you thought impossible just a few weeks ago, unite the two most powerful enemy clans to build a village that knows no pain in war.

You had to admit that it was quite an impressive fact that it had revolutionized the ninja world as you knew it back then.

But this was different.

Tobirama sighed, as he watched the first rays of sunlight filter through the leaves of the trees, ushering in the new day.

As was the custom, you woke up an hour before the rest of your clan. You take advantage of the silence and tranquility that those hours offered you to take a light walk. Even though the sun is rising to illuminate the new day, you knew that you would not start living without first hearing your dear older brother saying good morning to you.

Hashirama was the true sun of this small village, always charismatic, caring and full of energy. A little clumsy and somewhat careless, yet powerful and intelligent.

You admire your older brother and for that very reason, you couldn't leave him alone in this project that he and the Uchiha had started. You saw the need to support him and be there for him, controlling his emotions and directing him correctly in the protocol.

While you were walking along the path, you could observe a shadow that remained static watching the sunrise. Right in the territory where the natural border between the Uchiha and Senju territory respectively was located.

The shadow had become aware of your presence, when it began to turn slowly in your direction, you could notice that the atmosphere that surrounded them at this moment was becoming heavier. Normally, this was the effect that someone who was witnessing a sharingan user could notice. As his blood-red eyes tried to fixate on yours, you quickly averted his gaze and got into a defensive position, waiting for any move from the opponent.

You saw how it ran towards your direction, simultaneously making a combination of stamps that was familiar to you. Some small balls of fire were thrown at your direction simultaneously, you dodged them all with resounding success. Having it in front of you, you could tell that it was only a young man, it was at most, about 11 years old. So young and inexperienced, but still he had faced you without any fear.

For some reason, you smiled when your mind had projected an image of a specific Uchiha.

Again, you saw a different seal formation than before, but this time, it was a large ball of fire pointed in your direction. There was no choice but to fight back and try to immobilize him. Despite the alliance, you knew that the Uchiha would always be a big headache, you knew that they all shared the same destiny of being linked to a chain of hatred, no matter how much your brother wants to show you otherwise, in these kinds of situations, You can never fully trust the Uchiha.

Surrounding you with a wall of water, the minor showed concern at the obvious disadvantage. It was not among your plans to cruelly defeat him, as you had done with many Uchiha in the past. Besides being scolded by your brother, for a foolish child you weren't going to ruin the alliance that Hashirama had dreamed of so much. You planned to immobilize him, call a meeting to expose the case and that the Uchiha high command give him the correct corrective, that was your plan. You had to admit that you wanted to know the reasons why he had started attacking you, obviously he would not have believed that you were an intruder, since as ridiculous as it sounds, you had a notable fame among the clans, not only for being the brother of the Clan leader Senju, if not, for being the murderer of Uchiha Izuna.

But that is a thing of the past.

The young man threw a kunai in your direction, which was with an explosive seal. You contained the explosion by further reinforcing the wall of water around you. He had no other options, and his spirits had dropped drastically, you could notice some helpless tears on his face when you saw that none of his attacks were taking effect. In a desperate measure, you saw him trying to perform the characteristic jutsu of his clan, you crossed your arms in anticipation of his attack, knowing that he could not perform it correctly. Too much was your surprise when a familiar presence had approached the boy and grabbed his left arm.

─ That's enough, Ohara.

The minor had been paralyzed, he would not be able to look up and face the very leader of his clan. When removing the wall of water, you could observe how Uchiha Madara remained silent while the minor trembled under his grip. You felt sorry for the young man for a second.

─ Why are you attacking our allies, Ohara? Are you unhappy with the alliance? ─ Madara had released him from his grip

─ I'm sorry Madara-sama… it was not my intention ─ The young man had thrown himself at his feet, in despair

─ It's not me you should apologize to, Ohara. ─ Madara bowed, helping him to stand ─ The one you really owe an apology to is the Senju.

You opened your eyes in surprise, the patience and calm that Madara gave off at that moment was, in some way, scary. After sharing so much on the war field, you didn't expect his behavior to be that way. Was he his own, or was he influenced by his brother? Either way, both options were impressive.

Madara walked in your direction, while the young Uchiha walked behind him, with awkward steps and his gaze downward. You held a straight position, with your arms crossed, and exchanged a look with the older man.

─ Excuse me for my previous behavior, Tobirama-sama. I did not want to disturb him, I am also sorry for all the mess I have caused as a result of my attacks, I promise to fix everything. ─ The young man had bowed, but even though his apology sounded convincing, curiosity had attacked you

─ I am convinced that you will keep your word. But I would like to know the reason for your attack on me. ─ You said seriously, while the young Uchiha gritted his teeth and tried not to meet your eyes

Silence gripped the place for several minutes.

─ Ohara, I'm also waiting for this answer. If you do not give it immediately, this matter will need to be overseen by the higher command of the clans. Now we are allies, we cannot attack each other.

─ Tobirama-sama… ─ The young man was fearful, clenched his fists tightly, while he tried to clear his throat ─ He is the murderer of my father.

At that time, you could only hear how the air current hit the leaves of the trees, making them shake. The young man stifled his crying under Madara's grim gaze. Whereas you, Senju Tobirama, had a serious countenance which felt neither guilt nor pain for the past event. You didn't want to sound cruel, despite feeling sorry for the minor's pain, he didn't know what it was like to be in a war.

─ It's okay, kid. You do not need to apologize for wanting to avenge your father, perhaps at another time, in other circumstances, I myself would have recognized you in a battle as equals. ─ You said, under Madara's penetrating gaze ─ But now, it won't be possible. Our clans allied themselves together, and we plan to grow together as brothers. Try to be the honest adult that I and anyone of my generation can be.

The young Uchiha looked up, meeting yours. You were able to delicately observe how the one-bladed sharingan became inactive.

─ Then, matter settled. Ohara, please walk away. It is too early for you to be awake, also your mother will be worried about you if she does not see you at home. Later I will personally discuss this issue with your mother and with you.

The little boy nodded at the words of his clan leader, after a slight bow to each one, he ran off towards the Uchiha district. Madara kept his eyes on him until she made sure the boy passed through the front door.

─ I had thought of taking this case to the council, Madara.

─ It's not necessary, Tobirama. He is just a child who thought he understood the adult world. I'll make sure that he keeps his word and fixes all the damage done.

You watched the Uchiha closely at this time, to tell the truth, you could see him with admiration. He had handled the matter how a leader who cares about his own, despite your clear differences with Madara, you could be sure of one thing. He was not that different from you in these matters.

─ Have you received any response from the Kaguya Clan?

You shook your head, Madara just sighed as she turned around and walked in the direction of her district.

─ We will discuss this issue at the meeting. See you there.

That said, you also retired. As you walked back to the compound, you had many thoughts on your mind, but your main concern was preparing your brother for today's meeting between the clan leaders. During these fifteen days, the others were waiting for the response of the Barbaric clan, Hashirama asked for time, humiliating himself in front of the gaze of others. Surely today he would ask for a longer term, but you planned to stop him from that absurd thought, you would not allow your brother to beg for patience again for a clan that was not worth it. As you got closer to your home, you could see the silhouette of Hashirama greeting you animatedly from a distance, with a visible smile from ear to ear while on his left arm, he elegantly posed his messenger hawk.

* * *

At the time of the meeting, Senju Hashirama couldn't hide his big smile. He might be the most powerful man in that room, but his outgoing manner was striking and for others, like his younger brother or Madara, it was somewhat shameful and inappropriate. Hashirama could see his younger brother elbow him and give him one of his threatening looks, which had made Hashirama panic for a few seconds.

The meeting room was spacious. It consisted of a large round table where chairs were provided for the leaders. Behind them, those who were second in command of the clan stood. In the direction of each, a banner was raised bearing the logo of the corresponding clan. Once all the representatives were inside the room, no one took a seat until the mediator so desired. After a couple of minutes, they each sat down and the meeting began.

─ First of all, a cordial greeting to everyone present. The preparations have been completed, and I am pleased to announce that the creation of the Hidden Leaf Village has begun. At that meeting, they will discuss how to distribute the work so that its construction is successful.

As the meeting progressed, several points were touched. Each of the clans wanted to cooperate in their own way, but it was tried to find a balance so that everyone works together. There was no objection, so the leaders appointed a number of men combining them between clans to make a team that would fulfill a specific task. Tasks were distributed by ability and strength, thus giving a fair treatment to his subordinates. Hashirama smiled, as the men and women worked to create a village that is ruled by peace, the children would have plenty of time to play and be themselves. He exchanged a look of happiness with Madara when they talked about the construction of the academy, even though the Uchiha wasn't smiling, you could see how his gaze melted with the idea.

The main discussion had concluded, each one of the leaders had the orders that he had to execute leaving the room. They took a short 10 minute break to exchange small talk, drink some water, or just enjoy the silence.

The minutes seemed eternal, but for your consolation, you were already in the final stretch of your long-awaited wait. Since the morning, you could only hear your brother's voice warning you not to idealize the contents of that scroll, but despite each of his words, a ray of hope had lit up in your heart at the idea of an alliance with him. Kaguya clan.

You knew very well the fame of this one, and that they had responded was going to be a revealing answer. Despite your clear enthusiasm, you would also have to pay attention to every word on this scroll. You noticed Madara watching you out of the corner of his eye. She tried to hide it, which she had never been good at, in return you winked at her, disturbing the Uchiha, who turned his head to the other side. You laughed internally, you liked finding Madara unnoticed and playing with him a bit. You remembered those moments that you had spent together in your childhood.

The mediator of the meeting gave way to the new session, as you got up from your seat, you could see how all eyes were on you attentively. That cheered you up even more.

─ First of all, I want to say that I am very happy to see all of us working harder every day to start our dream. Now, I know these last few days maybe I've been a little stubborn, no, very stubborn. ─ You smiled, remembering your younger brother's look of shame when you laid your head on the table days ago for begging for a little more time to achieve your comedy ─ Very early in the morning, I received my messenger hawk, but the difference is that this time a parchment has come to me, with the long-awaited answer.

When you put the scroll in the center of the table, everyone present looked at it carefully. The possibility that it had an explosive seal inside was ruled out. But even so, whatever was written would be significant news. Despite your behavior, you weren't so naive when it came to protecting what you love most. Whatever it was, the village was going to go first at all times. The mediator reached out and grasped the scroll, released the small red ribbon that closed it, and dropped it on his side of the table. You saw how he cleared his throat, and as he stood up, he proceeded to open it.

> “The Kaguya Clan, is honored to serve at your disposal. Also for being considered to be part of the alliance between clans. The leader of the clan, Kaguya Hisao is deeply committed to being present when he is summoned, to begin this union and future peace.
> 
> We apologize if our response was late, at first, disbelief prevented us from making decisions, but now, it has been confirmed that his words were not very far from reality.
> 
> In the event of any eventuality, we can discuss further in a future meeting, which will serve to strengthen the ties that we are creating through the exchange of this correspondence.
> 
> We look forward to a future intervention, this time, being allies and sharing a new life."
> 
> \- Kaguya Clan

Those present had a look of disbelief plastered on their faces. They shared glances between each of them, to see if someone had an explanation of what was happening at that moment. You could feel the tension in the environment, although you didn't fully understand it. You could see Madara exchanging a knowing look with you, waiting for you to say something. The silence was very uncomfortable, trying to accommodate some words in your head, and under the expectant gaze of your best friend, you began to say without problems what you were thinking at that moment.

─ I know they don't trust the Kaguya Clan ─ You started, trying to capture the attention of those present ─ But if I have insisted so much on this issue, it is because I truly feel that all clans can join forces towards a greater good. Each of us has been through a lot, but as I said the first time we met in this room, we can all change. I cannot assure you that the Kaguya clan is trustworthy from the start, but if we demonstrate unity and try to understand them, they will slowly join us. This letter is an indication of what I am saying at this time.

You felt everyone's gaze on you, but you were never bothered by that in any way.

─ All this said, and with the presence of all of you, I would like to know if you would be willing to write a subpoena that is addressed to Kaguya Hisao. As much as I would love to give you a long time to think about it, we cannot put this topic off any longer. So I would like you to decide at this very moment. This is just the first step.

The clan leaders looked convinced, when you took a seat, you felt lighter. You smiled with satisfaction at each of those present, as you reached for an empty parchment and a quill with its inkwell. As they wrote the summons, you could see that the clan leaders were placing all their trust in you. They were motivated by your words, even Tobirama nodded proudly at the performance you had previously performed.

Being the last to seal, he lovingly wears the symbol of each clan embodied on the scroll. When you roll it up and put a green headband on it for decoration, the only thing you need to do is send it. The session was over, the leaders were leaving the room in an orderly fashion, each had said goodbye and had taken a different path to finally begin the construction of the village. Madara also said goodbye, because he had to do the same at that time.

You did not want to hide the emotion you had at that moment, it was inevitable to contain it. With hurried steps you made your way towards the complex. You heard Tobirama's complaints from behind, telling you to wait for him. But you couldn't do it, you were very excited.  
  
After a couple of minutes, Tobirama had his hand on his face trying to hide the face of other people's shame that you were giving him at that moment. You quickly greeted all the servants, with a smile on your face. They smiled warmly back at you, drowning out the small laughs the sibling duo provided. Whistling, your hawk quickly landed on your left arm. You stroked his head and while you tied the parchment to his leg, you indicated the desired direction, he quickly captured the order and rose to the sky, you stayed watching until he had lost in your field of vision.

─ Brother, can I ask you a question? ─ Tobirama expressed, getting next to you, watching the noon sky. You nodded.

─ If this is some kind of cheat, what will you do?

It was a dangerous question, but one that you didn't want to delve into at the moment. Dress your brother with a serene expression, while placing your hand on his shoulder.

─ I will always put the village first. Rest assured, Tobirama.

* * *

Dusk fell slowly as a warm summer breeze hit your face. You looked at the sky, in expectation, and how it had happened in the last weeks, and at the same time. A messenger hawk landed on your office window.

You had no patience at the time, you focused solely on that message. Upon untying the scroll, you quickly opened it, reading the contents with a smile on your face.

The plan had begun.


	3. The Benefit Of Doubt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wrote the story in Spanish, but I have decided to publish it in English! Sorry if the translator makes some mistakes.
> 
> I would like you to comment on how you are looking! I know the beginning is a bit slow, but little by little we will be getting closer to the plot...

You could assure that if you were asked the last time you saw so much activity among the people of your clan that it was not some military matter, you would not know exactly what to answer. It had not been much more than a week after that disagreement with your father, even so, in this short period of time you could observe the servants between comings and goings with some boxes in hand, which you did not know the content of any of these. Your father did not frequent at meal times, but you could observe from afar the light that emanated inside his office, when you tried to approach it, two guards would stand in front and kindly ask you to leave. Your mother also did not know exactly what was happening, but she kept your curiosity at bay every moment she could, trusting that your father, after what he is doing, would make it known.

You walked with your little escort along the wide path that connected the compound to the territory where most of the clan members were settled. You saw the children playing outside their houses, the women sharing small conversations with each other and some men who were carefully watching every movement that was made in the environment. The people who crossed your side gave a small bow and continued on their way, some children smiled shyly at you from afar, when you observed them carefully, you could see how the cheeks of a little one turned pinkish, causing you tenderness and laughter drowned from their friends.

─ y/n-sama! Nice to see her here, she hasn't come to walk around the camp in days. ─ The woman exclaimed, approaching with a smile on her face ─ At least my husband always brings me news of him, as if that were not enough, I cannot imagine how exhausting it must be for you to train under this sun

─ Saori-sama, please, leave the formality, you know I consider her to be part of my family - You smiled, while the woman took your hands in yours ─ How do you feel?

─ And you know that I will always be happy that you consider that, but at this moment it can be seen in bad taste, we are surrounded by many people from the clan, I do not want to sound like I disrespect you ─ He said, while laughing ─ And I find myself well thanks for asking.

─ I'm glad, I was just thinking of going to visit you and the children

─ So what are we waiting for? Please come on, the kids will be excited to see you. I can also make some tea

You nodded your head with a smile, as you walked alongside the woman. Saori-sama was a great friend of your mother, she was practically part of the family, thanks to her you were able to meet your teacher, Takeda-sensei, since he was her husband and they were lucky enough to enjoy a loving marriage, and the fruits of that love was two children you loved madly.

As they walked home, some thoughts you tried to avoid a week ago took over your mind as you caught a glimpse of your father's advisers hurrying in the direction of your family compound. Their gazes were cold and calculating, they kept a low profile that contrasted immensely with the lively atmosphere on the streets. The woman next to you could witness your clear concern.

─ Is something wrong, y/n-sama?

─ Nothing important happens, I just think I'm over-thinking a few things. But it is nothing bad in itself, or so I want to believe.

─ Would you like to talk about it? Maybe I can help you.

You shook your head, while making a sneaky gesture at the presence of your escort, hinting at the discomfort you had to discuss the matter at this moment. The woman understood, suddenly changing the topic of conversation. Upon arriving home, you tried to remove the sandals you were wearing before entering the main hall, but heard the hurried footsteps heading towards you with clear enthusiasm, while you could feel the small arms around your waist.

─ y/n-chan! ─ The two little ones said in unison. While you opened your arms and threw yourself against them responding to her show of affection. You gave the two children a few small kisses on the forehead while they laughed

─ How have the cutest children in the world been? They have not gone to visit me with their father, I have missed them a lot ─ You said, ruffling their hair affectionately

─ Dad said we can't go until further notice! ─ Said Taki, the eldest.

─ Why can't we go to your house, y/n-chan? Is Hisao-sama still angry about what happened last time? ─ Kai, the youngest, said while he looked at you with teary eyes

─ I don't think it was for that reason, guys. My father has had more business lately, with the higher ranks of the clan, that's all.

You suppressed a laugh when you remembered the last time the little brothers came to your home. When playing near the training ground where you were with your teacher, the two little ones took some shurikens that their father had left on a bench. No one knew how the children could fool the eyes of the servants who were there, but in a way they managed to steal a pair in order to entertain themselves using such a dangerous object. You didn't know exactly what had happened, until you heard your father's voice, recriminating the brothers about the disaster caused. You could see that one shuriken had ripped a small part of one of the numerous clan flags, while the other had made a large hole in the door that connected to the gallery.

─ We're sorry Hisao-sama! We didn't want to hurt the flag, we respect the clan very much, please let me fix this! ─ Taki exclaimed as he had his younger brother hugged, somehow, protecting him from assuming all the blame

As you approached your master, your father relaxed his expression and sighed with a slight annoyance in his gaze. Takeda-sensei approached your father, with an embarrassed smile as he stepped behind his sons, bowing down from the damage done.

─ These ninja tools must be used in their proper time and place. How old are you, Taki? I understand that you are the oldest.

─ A short time before turning 7 years old, Hisao-sama.

─ I see. Takeda-sensei, he should start training his son so that within a couple of years he can align himself within the lines. I have no doubt that she is a prodigy like his father.

─ I assure you that I will personally take care of his training, Hisao-sama. I have no doubt that my sons will honor the clan on the battle lines when the time is right.

─ Well, nothing happens about what happened. I'll ask you to change the paper on the door, on the flag, I think your wife can fix it, right?

Your teacher affirmed, thanking him. When your father retired, he saw Takeda-sensei reproach his children with a smile on his face, he was an excellent teacher, but his family was his weakness. He couldn't be harsh on children, especially for this mischief. When you approached them, you personally offered to fix the clan flag that very night, thanks to your insistence you managed to allow you to help him. You had no problem with sewing, rather, it was a soothing distraction before sleeping after a heavy workout.

The steam from the tea had ended your memory, the children each sat on one side, while Saori-sama watched you smiling.

─ Lost in thoughts?

─ A little, I could put it like this. ─ You laughed, while you made a sign to your escort to go to rest for a few moments ─ Every memory I have with these children makes me happy.

You could see your escort leave the room, to rest on the portico. The children happily ate some sweets that her mother had left on the table, while having very simple conversations. How the week had been, how the children have been lately, how was your mother and such. Everything was quiet, but your discomfort manifested itself when your dear aunt mentioned your father and the high leaders of the clan.

─ Children, why don't you take advantage of this time to go play outside? y/n will be leaving soon, and it will take me a while to make lunch, and her father is not long in coming.

─ But we want to accompany you! ─ Kai said, clinging to your left arm

Little children clung to your arms, making you laugh. Her mother sighed in defeat, a smile on her face.

─ Then get ready, because we will talk about y/n suitors, a little romance and if we see it necessary, we will talk about wedding preparations, dresses ...

The siblings made a gesture of disgust, quickly retreating from the room while exaggerating some expressions of disgust, the typical behavior of young children when hearing about love or couples in general. You had to admit that as fun as that scene had been, you had a slight blush on your cheeks from the comment that linked you to the idea of having a partner.

─ Judging from your face, it seems you want to discuss that topic too ─ He said in a mocking tone, causing you to lower your gaze and smile nervously ─

─ I am not indicated to speak on that subject right now ─ You said, nervously ─ After all, I have absolutely nothing to tell

─ Despite having passed the indicated age to marry, you retain an incomparable beauty, and you are in the splendor of your youth. I do not doubt that they keep you reserved for a wonderful man ─ Saori had a smiling look, while she caressed her wedding ring with affection.

─ I also have no doubts about the plans my parents have for my future, but I must admit that it is not a priority for my father at the moment, he only has his thoughts on war and confrontation. ─ You sighed, lowering your shoulders ─ I must admit that at this point, I have no illusion of getting married.

─ Is it because of what happened two years ago, y/n? You should not regret that, something has not happened, it must be the best.

You bit your lower lip for that comment. You had the vivid memory of your father canceling your engagement weeks earlier due to a battle against the Shimura clan. You had to be honest with yourself, despite the fact that your fiancé was attractive at first glance, there were factors of his personality that were uncomfortable. In the first place, he surpassed you by 10 years, he only lived for the war, the struggle. He had no conversation whatsoever, he treated you indifferent when they shared "courtship" time and if that wasn't enough, he stood against your training with Takeda-sensei. Even so, you tried to forgive him and you drew a smile on your face when he brought you some other detail, little by little you wanted to hold on to the hope that everything would improve in the marriage.

When you heard the fateful news that a member of the Shimura clan had murdered your fiancé. You did not know how to react. On the one hand, you were grateful that you didn't have to share your life alongside that man, on the other, you felt pity and sadness over the death of a member of the clan.

Even though the memories were projected in your head, you knew how to handle them with ease. You were not someone to whom the memories of the past tormented him, but I knew very well that sooner or later you will have to fulfill that duty, not only as a woman, but as a princess of the clan.

─ Lost in your thoughts, again? ─ Saori said, placing her hand over yours on the table ─ Sorry if I have bothered you

─ You have not done it, you know very well that I am not someone who keeps sorrows from the past ─ You smiled, reassuring the woman in front of you ─ Also, that is not the topic I want to discuss at this moment

─ I hear you, you can take your time

When you were going to start talking, you heard multiple footsteps in the direction of the room where they were. You saw the two little ones hanging from the arms of her father,

─ Good afternoon, I'm sorry I interrupted.

─ My husband, you have arrived very early. I have been distracted by y/n and have not had time to make lunch. I'm sorry I can't receive you properly. ─ Saori said, while she hugged the arm of her husband and hid her face in it

─ It's okay, I have to admit that I arrived very early. I wouldn't mind eating the sweets that are on the table ─ She smiled as she approached the table ─ Can I accompany you?

─ Please Takeda-sensei, this is her home. ─ You smiled, the man sat next to his wife, while he grabbed one of the sweets on the table ─ Was the meeting with my father very heavy?

─ Meetings with Hisao-sama are always tough, but today has been different from the others. Today he has told me a lot about you, and / n. About your performance, the growth of your skills, he has spoken seriously about intensifying your training. I wanted me to talk to you about that subject, we must extend the hours at your father's request.

You had been petrified of surprise, your eyes were wide open. By blinking a few times, you tried to sort the words in your head. Your curiosity had increased.

─ Is there a specific reason, Takeda-sensei?

─ Maybe it can be a new battle, right? Maybe Hisao-sama wants to lead to y/n or the first rows, or maybe she wants her to defend the clan by herself when the men are absent due to the war ─ Saori said, while serving her husband a cup of tea ─ We have lost so many men in the previous battle, I would not be surprised if he wants to take those who remain defending the clan ...

─ I'm not really sure about your father's real motives, y/n. But apparently it is something very big that he has in mind, he has been very uneasy during these days ... I suspect it must be because of the alliance of our enemies ...

─ Do you really believe that our enemies are seeking peace, Takeda-sensei? ─ You said, somewhat crestfallen ─ It is still impossible for me to assimilate about this, why would they ally? Especially the Senju and the Uchiha, they were the greatest military powers ...

─ They must have lost the true value of being a ninja, I don't see any other reason. This alliance of peace is something that has come suddenly, it is hard to believe the truth of his words ... Just a couple of months ago we returned from a battle against the Sarutobi. ─ The man said, in his voice you could hear the clear annoyance ─ And now they are rejoicing under the protection of the Senju.

─ What is the true worth of a ninja? ─ You raised your voice, surprising the two adults at the table ─ Why have they lost their nerve? What if they really want to find peace? What if they are tired like us, of receiving dead people after each battle? And why doesn't my father want to sign the peace treaty? He looks like he's sending everyone to his funeral! ─ Your voice was shaking a little, when you assimilated the last thing you had said, you sat up suddenly, staring at the table, trying to avoid eye contact

─ Interesting words, y/n… Why has that pacifying thought suddenly come? ─ You could see how your teacher raised his eyebrow ─ Why trust them?

Your head had gone blank, you knew that you did not have the right words to manage to hold that argument that had come out of your head on impulse. During all this week you had thought seriously about that parchment that dictated that peace treaty, you knew the annoyance that your comment had caused your father that day. All your life you had been taught to never go against the ideals of the clan, you heard the high command over and over again say that the Kaguya clan was one of the most courageous clans and dedicated to war, that this was the true pride of be a ninja. You considered it correct, since you saw that great things were achieved with power, but all power also carried a history of blood, suffering and misfortune from where you see it, and despite the pain, they found a refuge in which they had died honoring the clan until the last second of his life.

What if the other clans also thought like you? What if this really wasn't a plan to attack us?

─ y/n-sama, it's time to go. Her mother must want me to arrive early for lunch ─ Your escort said, stopping at the end of the room ─ I will be waiting outside her, with permission.

The two adults were staring at you, you could see Saori-sama's gaze with a notable concern on her face, your teacher was looking at you with curiosity, waiting for your answer.

─ I know very well that I have never participated in the war, I do not know what they are like, all the knowledge I have is from the anecdotes they tell me after returning from the battle. ─ You started, with some nervousness ─ But this is different, there is no more battle, for months we have been living a time of tranquility, so… Why not trust them, even a little?

With those words said, you gave a small bow in farewell. You walked up to the portico to put on your sandals and meet your escort outside. When you left, you could see from not so far the brothers playing with a small group of friends, they looked happy, that was what your heart needed to clear the tension that you had lived a few minutes ago. When the brothers saw you, they ran to your address.

─ Are you leaving already, y/n-chan? ─ Kai said, as he clung to the sleeve of your kimono ─ Can't you stay a bit longer?

─ We couldn't play with you, y/n-chan! All because you were talking about boys with mom ─ Taki said, while he crossed his arms in annoyance

─ I promise that I will come to visit you soon and we can play all you want. ─ You smiled, while you ruffled his hair affectionately ─ The next time he comes I will be all his, let's have fun, buy sweets and if father allows it, I will ask his father to join us in training that day, how are you?

The children were excited, jumping with excitement and looking forward to the promised day. Under the impatient gaze of your escort, you said goodbye to the brothers, placing a kiss on the forehead of each one. On the way back to your complex, the doubts and questions you had had increased compared to other days. You could see how people left the streets, to go to lunch, how is common at that time. Silence took hold in the air, and the closer you got to the complex, the more uneasy you had to see your father's face. Perhaps he would comment to you on the reason for the extension of training hours, perhaps today he would reveal what he is planning days ago.

Upon arrival, the servants greeted you in unison. Your escort had withdrawn from her services as you walked to the room where you shared lunch with your parents. Your mother was the first present in the room, she was chatting animatedly with her personal maid.

─ Good afternoon, I'm sorry if I was late or something, I was at Saori-sama's house. ─ You said, approaching your mother ─ I see that father has not arrived yet.

─ My daughter, don't worry, you have not been late. There are still a few more minutes to serve food, your father is giving some final orders to his subordinates, so he is not long in coming.

Tell me, how are Saori and the children? I haven't had time to visit them… I've been very busy lately with all your father's orders

─ They're fine, Saori-sama sent me greetings, she said that she misses talking to you, Taki-kun is getting more handsome, I have seen out of the corner of my eye how a girl blushed when playing with him, Kai-kun is more and more big…

─ We should organize a dinner to share with them, I hope your father supports me in this idea, he has not rested at all lately, I think it would be good to organize a meeting and be able to distract us all from our obligations ─ Your mother said, animatedly

You shared a smile with your mother, supporting her idea. While having a short conversation about their occupations for the day, a servant announced your father's arrival in the room. Your father immediately ordered that once the food was served, each of the servants go to rest.

Lunch passed as usual, in silence. But except for other days, your father's gaze fell on you. You felt somewhat uncomfortable, but at the same time excited by the idea that after the meal your father would approach you to explain everything that was happening once and for all. Your mother picked up on the situation too, so she was prepared whatever the discussion was at the time.

─ y/n… Your escort has told me that you have gone to Takeda-sensei's house, to visit Saori-sama, right? ─ Your father said, breaking the silence of the room

─ Exactly I ran into her on the way, then we went to her house and from there I was able to be with the children… ─ You smiled da Then Takeda-sensei arrived and taking advantage of the fact that I was there, he told me that you ordered to extend my training hours.

─ Exactly, daughter. I want to talk to you about that issue at that time, I have made a very big decision about the fate of our clan. ─ Your father began, truly capturing your mother's attention and especially yours. ─ I have decided to present myself with a small entourage to the meeting of the clan leaders, it will be in three days, for that reason I have been very busy, I have been personally in charge of the travel matters. I will leave very early in the morning, since the trip is long and it would be very frowned upon if we were late for the call.  
  
With those words, your father had only made your curiosity increase more and more.

─ Why, father? I thought you were not interested in allying with the enemy clans, you yourself have told me that it is an insult to the values of the clan

─ For that reason, I have given benefit to the doubt. In my absence, I want you to personally take the position of leader of the clan and you will be advised by some high command to guide you if you need help, these moments will be crucial in your life, y/n. I want you to show me your loyalty, service and passion to the clan.  
  
Your face was a painting, you could tell. Your father had found you low-key and taken you by surprise. Still, you could see how he had taken a sip of the drink in front of him, to further make his point.

─ Now, on the subject of extending your training hours, the only thing I can tell you for now is that it will be a crucial point for the future that I am building for the clan.

The last battle we had against the Sarutobi Clan, has resulted in significant casualties of shikotsumyuaku users. In your case, it is necessary that you manipulate the skill perfectly for any eventuality. You are my daughter, and I am approaching the wolf's mouth, if I do not return from the meeting, or they lay a trap, I need you to fight alongside the clan, giving your life if necessary.

Your mother was restless just being able to imagine your father's words, she was suffering a silent despair as she grabbed your hand from under the table. You had to squeeze her lovingly, you tried to reassure her by maintaining a firm position, you could feel your father's gaze studying each of your expressions.

─ Lastly and before I retire. I would like to know your position on everything I told you, y/n.

─ Father, I understand my responsibility as a princess of the clan, don't worry, I will do my best to show my dedication. I hope to be ready for the great obligation that you are leaving me in the hands. ─ You took a breath, while you felt your mother's hand holding you tightly ─ I hope with all my heart that you can return to the clan and bring us good news, and I swear by the honor of our last name, to take revenge if those clans come to lie about their word

Your father was smiling proudly. Your mother was trying to keep a calm profile, but you could see her jaw twitching fearfully.

─ So be it. ─ Your father got up from the table, seconds before he permanently leaves the room, a question had illuminated your mind

─ What is your plan, father?

─ You will know at the right time, y/n.

With that said, your father left the room. You approached your mother, who avoided not worrying and kept a smile on her face, but you could denote by her strong grip on her hand, that she could not fully process everything previously said by your father. You walked over to give her a warm hug, try to calm her down in silence, sharing a long moment with her before you could talk about it with her.

Her concern was remarkable, for her, you were still her little girl. She never wanted you to face the horror of war, but she had to assume that you were the princess of the clan and, after all, a notable user of shikotsumyuaku. You tried to calm her by saying that you had high hopes for a future where everything would be fine. Attesting to the words of the clan leaders. It was ironic, wasn't it? Put your trust in the words of those who, moments before, were your enemies.

After that moment, the day passed normally. Your training had been normal, your teacher did not share many words with you, the only thing they could discuss was that starting tomorrow, your training would have a couple more hours and they would reduce the rest minutes.

It had been a heavy day, but the warm bath after dinner was able to take the tension out of your muscles. Little by little, you were approaching the time where perhaps one of the most important missions of your life would begin. You hugged the pillow, physical and mental exhaustion made you fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

The dawn was cold, since the sun had not risen in all its splendor. The clan entourage consisted of a couple of high command of the clan, some elite warriors, and some servants who were dedicated to carrying the banners with the clan flag. Your father wore his black armor, said goodbye to each of his subordinates, finally leaving you and your mother. Your mother took her hand affectionately, giving her a kiss and placing it on her cheek, your father returned her affectionate act in her way, almost confidential but understandable for the two of them, you could see how they exchanged a loving look .

As you approached you, your father caught the attention of everyone present.

─ My daughter will demonstrate her worth and her loyalty to her clan. The princess of the shikotsumyuaku, Kaguya y/n will be the provisional leader due to my absence. They will be under her command and will respect her word as if it were mine. If something happens, I have no doubt that you, my warriors, will shake our enemies in revenge.

You could feel all the gazes posing on you, you didn't feel nervous or uncomfortable. You were ready, one way or another. Your clan is the most important thing to you, you cannot show a low profile at the moment.

The procession withdrew slowly, everyone present remained at the entrance of the territory until the silhouettes of each of them disappeared on the horizon. As you turned around, you had a number of people leaning in your direction.

─ We are at your disposal, y/n-sama.


	4. The Petition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wrote the story in Spanish, but I have decided to publish it in English! Sorry if the translator makes some mistakes.
> 
> The Kaguya Clan would not ally so easily. Do not?

For whatever reason, right now you couldn't focus on work. The pile of documents was getting smaller and smaller, as a result of the sleeplessness the previous night, each of the hours invested in your work added to the creation of deep dark circles. Even so, and in the final stretch of your work, your head demanded a few minutes of rest.

The creation of the village hidden among the leaves was an exhaustive task for the leaders of the clans, added to that, there were those within your clan who tried to ignore the peace that was consolidated every day. You can't blame them, but somehow or other, they will have to learn that there is no alternative but to attest to Hashirama's words.

It has been very difficult to get to where you are today, you have had to go through a lot, just remembering a little of your past, you can feel your stomach churning and nervousness running through your veins. So in a way, you tried to avoid what the events of the past had on you and the effect they had on you. Perhaps the ghosts of yesterday may be the biggest cause of your insomnia, perhaps.

You kept working, trying to avoid thinking about those issues. Most of the documents that remained to be read were some work reports, you could enjoy that unlike previous days, the complaints about the behavior of some members of your clan have satisfactorily ceased. Everything was perfect, the village was taking shape and little by little it was filled with life, thanks to the annexation with the country of Fire, people from other places came to settle in Konoha with the hope of finding a quiet home where they could live. .

Time went by quickly when you worked, or so you thought. Sometimes, your thoughts projected an image of Hashirama's face, he had never been amused to do the paperwork under the supervision of his younger brother, who you knew in advance that he watched him daily so that the older one does not get lost or look for an excuse some to avoid your obligations as a leader. You could vividly feel Hashirama's groans and desperate face for every piece of paper he had in hand. You laughed underneath, it was fun to think about.

Somehow, thinking of Hashirama always made you happy.

His outgoing, dramatic and warm character was a very strong quality in his attractiveness, despite bringing everyone together through words, he did not consider himself a leader, rather, he believed that everyone could be. He had a pure and simple thought where he fully trusted each person around him, no matter where he came from or his past, no matter how dark it was. He was smart, but he behaved like a little boy.

Many may say that the two are the perfect contrast, but inside, you thought that you would not be too far removed from Hashirama's leadership form.

When your father died, the Uchiha clan was devastated. The internal struggle for power had gotten out of hand, and you didn't know what to do exactly. The high command of the clan wasted no time appointing you as a successor, as you were not only the eldest son of the previous leader, but you were the most powerful user of the sharingan, even more so than your father.

When exercising, you had opted for a stoic behavior trying not to impose a heavy hand from the first moment, but after the days, you could feel how little by little you were sacrificing your correct vision of doing things again. You had to somehow stop all the hate-wrecked mess your father had spread. That it was not only towards the enemy clans, but, among the people of the clan.

Awakening the Sharingan had been your father's objective from the first moment, apparently the pain of the war was not enough for him, but rather that he criticized and despised the Uchiha who did not have those blood-colored eyes. The desperation to wake them up reached their limit when they found themselves hurting each other, in more than one case you could see with horror and rage how they felt happy to be able to reflect in their dark gaze, the three blades as a contrast of the deep red color of the iris.

Things were not going to be how your father had imposed, with a heavy hand and intimidation in between, you could stop with the internal wars that haunted the clan. You knew well that that fear among your men was not only because you were the leader of the clan, but because of that unusual pattern in your eyes.

The Mangekyo Sharingan.

Little by little you would be able to silence that little child that was staying in your heart, telling yourself at every moment that there could be another way to change the thoughts of the clan people. And even though there were times when you tried to improve the quality of life of your people, soften the dealings between them a little and renounce the old ways, you could hear the voices in the background that replied that you would never be at the level of your father.  
After all, that didn't bother you at all. You didn't give a shit about the amount of insults or complaints you received, you were tired of those absurd, inefficient and inhuman laws that your father had left behind.

Your father, Uchiha Tajima, might have been a great warrior, but when the clan was under his command he was barbaric and inhuman. Without thinking twice, the first thing you abolished was that cruel order to let young children attend war as adults. To this day and until the end of time, you would never forgive that decision of your father. You didn't have Hashirama's natural charm, of course.

Nor were you going to control and put yourself above the clan like your father did.

You were always aware that the clan was not just about power, especially for the Uchiha. The greatest strength they could have was to relate to each other, since power without that link was not going to amount to anything, simply to absurd conflicts. The moment you felt that your clan had understood what you were trying to express, is when they could advance further. And so, again the Uchiha Clan took the podium and could declare themselves among the strongest. The union was strength, and that is when they had devastated the most, to the point that different clans hired the Senju to fight against you in their name.

Your hand had never shaken during a fight, you had never feared for your life as it was absurd. You had to fight with your head held high and honor on your chest. You demonstrated your worth and strength from the first moment you stepped onto the battlefield, thus transmitting confidence to your entourage. In life there are victories and defeats, but the important thing was not to lose willpower. A leader can never be defeated. Never. As much as his life is hanging by a thread at that moment, you must have honor until the last moment of his life.

Still, there were days when you tried to ignore the fact that you were the leader, to have an entourage that depended on your decisions. Not because you considered yourself incapable of leading, but because you were sometimes afraid of making a mistake that would put the lives of your people in danger.

The pile of documents on the table had vanished, the papers were neatly filed, the inkwell was almost dry, and the ring bearing the seal of the clan shone brightly on your right hand. A satisfied smile was pronounced on your face as you got up from the seat, you took a couple of steps into your office, now what could you do? It was very early in the morning and it was a couple of hours before the meeting with the clan leaders.

─ Good morning, Madara-sama ─ One of your subordinates greeted, as he entered the room ─ I'm waiting to receive today's orders

─ Good morning Tadao, please sit down. There is much to discuss. ─ Your subordinate quickly caught your order and waited silently while you cleared the table ─ How will you know, we will meet again with the clan leaders. This time, we will have the Kaguya Clan being the most important participant. For safety, I would like you to call three warriors to be guarding outside the room, I understand that Hashirama is excited about the event but for the safety of Konoha, I would like to be observing the behavior of the Kaguya from afar.

─ I understand Madara-sama, I myself will summon the best warriors we have in our ranks

─ Don't be too flashy, please. Nor do I want them to think that we are judging them, knowing Hashirama and his willpower, I doubt the existence of a man who does not feel moved by his words. As barbaric as the Kaguya may have been, one must hope that this alliance will be positive for everyone.

─ I promise to comply with his orders as soon as possible and I will bring the registration cards of the ninjas that I will summon for this mission. Anything else, Madara-sama?

─ Yes, Tadao. As you can see, I'm done with all the paperwork for yesterday's reports. I would like you to give my congratulations to the construction squads, I have received positive reviews and the complaints have decreased. Finally, I would like to go and see the progress of the construction of the village for myself, I do not want you to alert me to my presence. I want to see firsthand that everyone is doing their best. Understood? ─ Seeing your subordinate nodding silently, you got up and headed to the office door ─ With that said, you can leave.

Minutes after saying goodbye to him, you decided to do the same. As he left the room, the pair of guards guarding the door had bowed to give a small bow. You walked down the wide hall to find the girls cleaning each part of the large complex, they greeted you nervously and more than once you could notice a slight blush on their cheeks. You left your complex and walked down the long corridor that connected the entire Uchiha district with the center of the future Konoha, some women were dedicated to cleaning outside their houses, sweeping all the dust that accumulated on the sidewalks. You could see that some stores were opening, people were quietly shopping while talking to each other, some children were running through the streets and the sun was giving a pleasant warm feeling on the skin at this time of the morning.

Even though the people you ran into were intimidating at first, you tried to maintain a calm and friendly profile. They revered each other and in some cases, greeted you from afar, keeping distance. A group of children ran past you, you could see the diversity of those friends by seeing how in each of them, there were different symbols of clans stamped on their clothes.

Arrived at a wooden fence, you expected to meet your great friend. You knew he would never be late in those meetings they had, but this time, you arrived half an hour early. You watched from afar the men of your clan working animatedly alongside others, sharing some nice words, accompanied by some loud laughter. You could be sure that everything was going as the reports indicated, and that made you proud. But in every moment of happiness there should be something that caught your attention. Under the shade of a tree you could see a little boy who was suspiciously observing the group of children you saw earlier. You approached without thinking twice, you already had in mind who he could be.

─ Good morning, Ohara. What are you doing here alone? ─ You said, the child turned annoyed, but when you faced you you could see how his body trembled nervously

─ M-Madara-sama ... I'm just sheltering from the annoying sun

─ The day is wonderful and at this time the heat that the sun gives us is pleasant. ─ You said, as the boy tried to look away from him ─ Can I sit with you?

The boy nodded, and you were able to sit next to him on the grass, leaning your head against the great trunk of the tree. You watched the clouds go by and you were silent with Ohara, you didn't know if he was nervous or just didn't want to talk. He had a clear annoyed expression in his eyes whenever he watched the kids his age share together, you could see from the corner of your eye how he clenched his fist and tried to pretend he didn't care. .

─ Why don't you go play with those kids, Ohara? It's so boring being alone on a morning like this. ─ You said, the boy seemed to ignore your comment ─ Is something wrong?

─ Why do you want to know, Madara-sama? I think there are things more important than me right now ... You are the clan leader.

─ That's why I care what is happening to you, Ohara. You are part of the Uchiha Clan, I would like you to trust me and maybe I can help you solve the problem you have in your head.

─ Why do we all have to act like nothing happened? I don't understand, Madara-sama. My father died at the hands of a Senju, how am I supposed to befriend one? ─ The boy clenched his fist tightly, you could see how the black color of his eyes was eclipsed by the sharingan of a blade ─ Are they asking me to forget about my father's memory?

─ I will never ask you to forget your father's memory, Ohara. I understand the sacrifices we have had to get to this point. I know very well all the fear and insecurity that you are going through. But please try to give the new life I am trying to create for the clan a chance

─ You say it as if it were easy, Madara-sama.

You were silent, not because you were speechless, but because you knew he was an Uchiha. Words alone could not make him see reason. You got up from the ground and made a sign to your direction, hoping that he understood, the boy quickly got up from his place and followed you slowly, you could see that he looked at you with curiosity for every step you took. You knew exactly where you could reach his heart and try to make him understand your point, and it was nothing more and nothing less than the rock where in the not-so-distant past, you met Hashirama to observe from above, one of the more beautiful dreams.

The child instinctively clung to the sleeve of your kimono, with fear of heights but notable admiration for the landscape that surrendered at his feet.

─ Why did he bring me here ...? Are you telling me that the village is the answer?

─ To begin with, I know it's not easy at all, Ohara. Just like you, many people lost the people they loved the most to the war. ─ You said seriously, under the gaze of the child ─ But as much as I can understand your pain, I will not make any excuses for your future behaviors, try not to make problems like the other day.

─ So what can I do?

You cut off that exchange of glances without notice, to focus your attention on the group of children who were playing happily. Ohara didn't understand it at first, but he saw her frown in disgust.

─ I don't think they want to invite me to play ...

─ You'll never know if you don't try

─ It's that I've already rejected them, that's why I don't think they'll invite me again. I was very cruel to them days ago, that's why I've been alone, they don't even come close to me.

─ You could start by apologizing to them if you've been rude, hence invite them to play Ohara. ─ You saw how the child crossed his arms ─ Tell them that you want to start from scratch, I doubt they will say no…. Unless you are afraid, and you want me to help you.

Yes, provocation. It was kind of funny, considering what you were dealing with with a proud kid. It only took a couple of seconds of silence for Ohara to clench her fists fiercely and look at you with determination in your eyes.

─ I'm not afraid, I can do it alone! ─ He said, almost shouting

─ Show me, raising your voice doesn't give me any indication of anything.

Ohara grunted, as he hurried out of the place, you laughed internally. You watched him every moment of his descent in case he needed help, since his clumsy steps could play a trick on him in the rocky territory. Luckily it was not like that, from above the rock you could see him approaching the group of friends and watching you from afar, trying to show you what he was going to do. You couldn't hear at all, but you could perfectly observe the expressions of confusion, fear and then joy on the part of each child. A girl grabbed Ohara's hand, making him blush and then running alongside them in a kind of game.

─ Apparently everything went well, Madara!

A familiar booming, cheerful voice made you panic, so you quickly turned to her.

─ Stop showing up like this, Hashirama! Next time I won't hesitate to attack you!

Hashirama tilted her upper body, you watched her happy expression turn into a sad one. Typical of her instant depressions.

─ It's also not for you to get depressed like that! ─ You said, as you approached him ─ How did you know he was here?

─ I didn't really know ─ Hashirama said, as he returned to his usual cheerful attitude ─ I just started walking around the center asking if someone had seen you, in one of those, I heard from afar some men who said they had seen a pretty girl up on the rock accompanied by a boy. I was curious to know who the girl was, and how she had dared to climb the rock. But it was you! You are cute, but you are far from a girl.

Hashirama was laughing loudly as he had his hands resting on his waist, you flushed because of his silly comment. My God, he was a complete fool.

─ So I went looking for you, but you were talking to… Ohara, right? The rebellious child that you had told me! How could I not intrude on his conversation. I kept hidden so as not to interrupt them

─ So you stayed spying on us.

─ No! ─ He said hastily, while you stared at him and raised an eyebrow ─ Well, a little, yes. But that is not the point!

─ Then what is it, Hashirama? I don't understand what you want to get at. ─ You crossed your arms, impatient

─ Just… I liked hearing that conversation. ─ Hashirama shortened the distance between you, already close, you could feel his body lean in your direction to place his big hands on your shoulders ─ I like to see you like this, calm down. Helping others out of the dark, reminds me of when we were children ...

─ That's not a reason for spying on me, you know I was going to tell you anyway ─ You said, laughing nervously at the closeness of your friend's body ─ I never hide anything from you

─ As much as you had told me, I liked seeing it. Although it is as an intruder. ─ Hashirama winked at you, damn you, Senju. He knew how you got on those ridiculous games.

Hashirama laughed animatedly, as he clapped your shoulders and walked away from you, you saw how his eyes fell in the direction of the village, a smile formed on your lips. The breeze lightly shook his hair as you approached Hashirama's side and watched the village. The two were standing there, being together on that rock, time seemed to stop.

From afar, a retinue could be seen walking in the direction of the village entrance. This entourage was made up entirely of men, you could see the white yukata of the servants, some carrying luggage or some other belongings, while a few were placed at the ends to raise the banner that had the symbol of the clan. The warriors were in uniform, their gray armor making a crash with every step they took. In front of all of them was the leader of the clan, his black armor stood out among the others, he kept a profile of few friends, he walked with an air of superiority, as if he were the only one on the face of the earth. A characteristic feature that you could notice in all the people of that clan, is that they had their hair gathered on the side sides with a kind of white bow. On their lower eyelids, they had a kind of red outline, and on their forehead they could highlight two red dots that symbolized the symbol of their clan.

─ Damn, you two are hopeless! ─ You heard the lesser Senju's aggressive voice ─ The Kaguya clan's entourage is about to arrive, what are you two doing here? We have to go meet them.

─ Sorry Tobirama! We had got distracted ─ Hashirama said, holding your arm tightly made the two of them run in the direction of his younger brother

─ I don't care about that right now, come on, we have to hurry. It will be in very bad taste if we are late.

With that said, the three of them hurried towards the main gate of the village. You could see that the Shimura and Sarutobi clan leaders were already there along with their subordinates. Just like you saw that your subordinate, Tadao, had a relieved face to finally see you at the meeting place. Each clan leader with his companion was formed in a horizontal row, to make a good impression on the level of guest they were receiving.

The clan leader was the first to cross the threshold of the great village gate. He motioned for his entourage to stop, and he can slowly approach his henchman before all the already assembled leaders.

─ It is an honor for us to receive you in our village, Kaguya Hisao-dono ─ Hashirama began, with a big smile plastered on his face as he took a step forward and extended his arm in greeting.

─ The honor is mine, we can finally meet on good terms, who would say? This seems like a dream ─ The man said, clasping his hand against Hashirama's

─ Well, it's not a dream, Hisao-dono. As you see, it is much better than one ─ Sarutobi Sasuke said, as he took a step forward to greet him properly ─ We are glad to know that his clan will be part of our new reality

─ I'm excited to fulfill with you all the plans you have to elaborate ─ The man remained calm, trying to make a good impression, of course

─ We will gladly receive new hands ready to help ─ He said firmly, Shimura Osamu, while greeting him, except for others, he squeezed the hand of the leader of the Kaguya clan ─ We are eager to see the future results of this new annexation

─ I couldn't put it better than you, I can see that things really get more complicated in a life without war.  
─ Upon leaving the greeting, you could see how it moved to your direction

─ As complicated as it is, it is worth it. ─ You said, while reaching out your hand. The man held it against yours, firmly. You could see how he was looking at you closely. ─ Little by little you will realize how much this moment means not only for us, but for all those who seek peace.

─ For that reason, I have traveled here, I want to be able to value those words that are trying to make me understand.

─ Please join us, Hisao-dono. We, the companions of the leaders, will accompany you to the place where you and your men can stay. We have prepared everything for your visit, already installed, you will be summoned to the meeting with the leaders of the clans. Tobirama said, as he approached the man.

─ Understood, thank you very much for having thought of everything. In consideration of this moment of unity, I have brought gifts for each of the clans, as a sign of pleasure and friendship, they have been personally chosen by me and my wife. We hope it is enough to show our appreciation.

The servants approached, each carrying a fine wooden box carved with the symbol of each clan to whom the gift was addressed. When you open them, you could see inside fine fabrics, precious jewels and an elegant bottle of sake.

─ Hisao-dono, you didn't have to be bothered by these pleasures. We are very grateful for receiving such a gift. You can be sure that it will be returned in greater magnitude. ─ Hashirama said with a smile, while all the leaders agreed to his words

Together with the clan leaders, you expressed your gratitude and their gesture of cordiality. By exchanging a couple of unimportant sentences, you watched as each other's companions took charge of the matter with the Kaguya clan. Little by little you could see the procession heading to the place where their stay was designated. You exchanged a word or two with the leaders, and they all agreed to meet in the meeting office in half an hour.

With Hashirama's company, they made time until it is the expected time of the meeting. Strolling and watching over the construction of the village, watching the women talking animatedly in the streets. The heat of the summer sun was already burning on the skin, the children could be seen sitting under the trees, sweaty from playing so much, sharing sweets with each other. Ohara was there, you could see him laugh from time to time.

Minutes before the meeting, everyone was already outside the great room. Hashirama was talking animatedly with the leaders and his companions. Causing laughter, not because of his anecdote, but because of his way of talking about things. When the leader of the Kaguya clan arrived with his companion, anyone could think that the atmosphere was going to change, but no, Hashirama personally took it upon himself to integrate an uncomfortable Kaguya Hisao into the conversation. You exchanged glances with Tobirama, trying to hide the other people's pain that the charismatic Senju was causing them.

As you entered the meeting room, you could observe a noticeable change in it. The large round table had been exchanged for a horseshoe-shaped table. The banners were hung in such a way as to indicate where the leader would sit. And like new, there was a small table in the center of the larger table, which would be designated for the mediator of the meeting.

At the far end, the seat of the Uchiha clan was designated, to the left of the mediator's table. Next to you the Shimura clan would be placed, followed by the Kaguya Clan, the Sarutobi clan and at the other end and looking at you face to face, the Senju clan, who would be placed on the right hand of the mediator. Once inside, everyone waited for the mediator to take a seat and start the meeting properly.

Once everyone was seated, silence invaded the room.

─ We are reunited again, a cordial greeting to all present. Before we begin, I would like us to each introduce ourselves to our newest member, so that he can familiarize all of us.

Each nodded, while waiting their turn in an organized manner. The man got up to speak.

─ I am Uzumaki Ashira, leader of the Uzumaki clan of Uzushiogakure. Thanks to the esteem and great respect that I share with each of the leaders present here, I have been appointed as the mediator of their meetings.

The man sat up, raising his right hand and giving Hashirama room to introduce himself.

─ I am Senju Hashirama, leader of the Senju clan. My companion is my younger brother, Senju Tobirama. Also, I am the leader of the clan alliance. Hisao-dono. ─ Hashirama said, as he stared at him, catching his attention. He leaned down, leaning his forehead against the table and resting his hands on it ─ You really don't know how grateful I am for your joining the alliance, I've never lost hope that you are our ally.

Oh no, there came the pain of others again. Hashirama had a couple of tears running down his cheek, with his little boy look, Tobirama on the part of him, he wanted the earth to swallow him. On the other hand, despite having someone else's grief and turning to look the other way, you smiled slightly. Seriously, you could never get tired of this.

─ Please raise your head Hashirama-dono. Thank you very much for the words of him. ─ Said the leader of the Kaguya clan, with a little surprise

Hashirama had sat down, while he gave place to the next presentation.

─ I am Sarutobi Sasuke, leader of the Sarutobi clan. My companion is my brother-in-law, Sarutobi Fujita. Despite the fact that a couple of months ago we were on the battlefield, I sincerely hope that those problems of the past could be left behind and walk towards a better future.

─ So be it, time will consolidate our union.

As the man sat down, he had led to the next leader.

─ I am Shimura Osamu, leader of the Shimura clan. My companion is Shimura Tadashi, my best student. All I can say is that I expect great things from you.

The Kaguya nodded, satisfying the leader of the Shimura clan. Apparently he quickly understood that he was not a man of many words. As the man next to you sat down, he indicated when you should introduce yourself.

─ I am Uchiha Madara, leader of the Uchiha clan. My companion is Uchiha Tadao. I am the co-leader of the clan alliance. As you can tell from here, we only hope that the annexation of it brings us more good news than bad.

Kaguya Hisao was looking at you carefully again. You could see that he was studying your every move.

─ I assure you that he will, Madara-dono.

You sat down, while the mediator placed his hands on the table and his hand went in the direction of the Kaguya.

─ Please, if he would do us the honor of introducing himself ...

The man stood up under the gaze of each of those present. He seemed very serene in your opinion.

─ I am Kaguya Hisao, leader of the Kaguya clan. My companion is Kaguya Kano, my nephew and a member of the secondary branch of the clan. As I expressed in my reply letter, I am very excited about participating in the clan alliance.

With that said, he sat down. The meeting had started.

─ We are very happy for his response, Hisao-dono. Do you want to talk about a specific topic? I think everyone here, including me, would like to know why you want to join forces and what you could contribute to the creation of Konohagakure. We are available to dialogue and to offer you deals that show the trust that you are giving by your union. All of us who are present want you to feel united to this cause.

─ There are no exact words to thank the kindness, tolerance and respect that I am receiving from you. Each of those present here shows me more and more that those words in the letters were not a vile lie. I speak for myself and for my men who feel grateful for every deal that has been directed towards us. ─ The man gave a little pause ─ After arguing with the high command of my clan, we decided to join the alliance as we were feeling overwhelmed with so much war, after the last battle with the Sarutobi clan, we have had a significant drop in our men, my army was reduced to only 100 men, the rest of the people in my clan are women and children.

─ We are sorry to hear about those losses, Hisao-dono. ─ Hashirama interrupted, looking at him with concern

─ For that very reason, your alliance was the light of our hope, Hashirama-dono.

─ Then why didn't he accept the summons that Hashirama-dono had made? We've been sending him summons after another, waiting for his response. If it hadn't been for Hashirama-dono's insistence, we would have given up on joining the alliance. ─ Sarutobi asked

─ We regret not having given answers to your previous summons, the only excuse I can give is that at first we were insecure, because we knew in advance the great military force that the Senju and the Uchiha possess. But as the months passed and the confrontations diminished, we got the idea that this alliance was not a lie.

─ Understandable, Hisao-dono. Everyone has their way of thinking about things, in addition, after such a loss, anyone would be suspicious of wanting to protect the clan from him. ─ You said, exchanging a look with the man, he nodded gratefully

─ Lastly, even though the Kaguya clan has been reduced, we can offer the work of our women. Despite being settled far away, we found a prosperous place where we were able to create farms, our flock of sheep is massive. The gifts that I have left to each clan leader show the quality of our cotton fabrics, the women are in charge of knitting everything by hand.

─ Textile production is something very important from now on, with the number of people who will come to live in Konoha, we need all possible resources to make clothes, bedspreads and other household objects. Also, if it is as fine as you tell us, the feudal lord may be interested ─ The Shimura exclaimed, with a look of satisfaction

─ Interesting contributions, we should discuss this matter immediately. ─ Said the mediator

─ Hisao-dono, I wonder if you will be settled in the far reaches of Konohagakure, your trip, from what I understand is two days. You know very well that we can organize a sector to determine a district for your clan, where we promise that you will have all the essentials at hand. ─ Hashirama exclaimed, everyone present nodded, accompanying the idea

─ Thank you very much for that proposal, but I would like to leave it as something that we can discuss little by little. For now, I want my clan to come up with the idea of the alliance, there are many who feel dissatisfied, I would like to work with that issue internally before bringing them to this territory. I hope you can understand me, I don't want to make any problems for you.

─ Sounds perfect to me, Hisao-dono. You have all the freedom to take all the time that is necessary, we will wait patiently and don't worry, we can discuss about the desired location, we can also give your herds fields to work. ─ Hashirama smiled, as he wrote on a scroll the ideas he had in mind for the Kaguya clan.

─ I can speak for all of us who have heard wonders throughout this meeting, but, Hisao-dono. You have the right to ask for something, so that you can be sure that how you, we want to work with you. ─ The mediator exclaimed, while he was limited to taking his inkwell and a scroll ─ Please, we insist, we want to show the same interest that you are showing us.

─ I have a request, yes. It is something special, it is not money or territory. ─ The man placed his elbows on the table and clasped his hands, opting for a thoughtful pose ─ It is rather, traditional. I have only one daughter, her name is Kaguya y / n. She is the princess of the clan, she is 19 years old and has not yet married, because of me. I know very well that she is not under the appropriate age range to be able to offer her in marriage, but she still maintains her youth and beauty intact from her, she is a delicate, talented woman with full of virtues. I would like to offer her in marriage to one of the leaders present here and if not possible, to her companions, who I understand are the right hand of each of you.

Silence invaded the room for a couple of seconds.

─ It seems appropriate to me, marriage always serves to strengthen the bonds of an alliance. I see it convenient. ─ The mediator said, with a look of acceptance on his face ─ After the construction of Konoha, Hashirama-dono will marry my daughter, that strengthened the union of the Uzumaki with the Senju. So he has my full approval to carry out his idea.

─ I would like to do a omiai with all the candidates who can offer at this time. I wonder if all the leaders would be open to this request.

Everyone present, including you. They nodded. You had no worries, as there were very good matches in this room. Tobirama would be the biggest fish, you doubt that the Kaguya will miss this opportunity. Despite celebrating the miai, you knew very well that I would not consider in doubt not choosing the minor Senju.

─ When organizing a omiai, I recommend that Hashirama-dono be the nakodo in question. I firmly believe that he will be able to find the perfect husband for his daughter. In addition, by letting him be the nakodo, he would strengthen our ties since he himself would be helping him with this important decision. ─ The Uzumaki man exclaimed, you could see how he was smiling at his future son-in-law. Hashirama was smiling, but you could see a clear discomfort in his person, which was surprising.

─ I would be honored for Hashirama-dono to be the nakodo, sure, if it is his wish.

─ You can trust me, Hisao-dono. But I must admit that all the men here are very good matches for your daughter, it will be difficult to choose. ─ Hashirama laughed, for a moment, you could see how he lowered his gaze to raise it again and smile animatedly, which made you worry

─ I am married, but I will gladly let Fujita be a part of the omiai. ─ Sarutobi exclaimed

─ I'm married, but anyway, I'll let Tadashi participate in the omiai, it would be an excellent opportunity. ─ Then the Shimura exclaimed

─ My brother, Tobirama, will participate in the omiai. ─ Tobirama nodded seriously, as if it were an obligation

─ Likewise, Tadao will participate in the omiai, have no doubts. ─ When you said it, everyone was staring at you, with a bit of discomfort. You crossed your arms and closed your eyes, unconcerned with those looks.

You tried to ignore the fact of the omiai, and even if you participated, you knew that you were not going to be selected. Everyone understood in some way that you had no interest in getting married and / or being romantically involved with someone. Seeing that no one objected to it, you could feel the satisfaction in your body. You just weren't interested.

─ Madara, you must participate too.

The voice was disgustingly recognizable. You felt Hashirama's eyes above you, that when you crossed your gaze with him, you could feel your skin crawl.

─ You are the leader of the Uchiha clan, you are under the proper rank to marry, furthermore, we are talking about a political marriage, I think you are a suitable suitor to consider in this situation.

Your countenance hardened, you dug your fingers deep into your forearm. He was right, you knew very well that Hashirama was right. Even if you don't want to, you should participate. As much as you want to avoid this, you had to. You closed your eyes and sighed, trying to calm down. You are the leader of the Uchiha clan, what image are you showing your new ally?

It was tradition, you were a single man of power. You had to participate, but you were sure that after the meeting, you would approach Hashirama to try to avoid being a participant in all this at all costs. You wanted to pass without pain or glory from that event.

You opened your eyes and under Hashirama's gaze, you lowered your shoulders as a sign of calm.

─ I, the leader of the Uchiha clan, Uchiha Madara, will participate in the omiai.


	5. The First Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally started with what everyone was waiting for.

Your chest rose and fell euphorically due to the effort, the sweat mixed with the blood makes the fabric of your clothes stick to every part of your body. Only a slight breeze was enough for a tremor to run through your entire spine. When you tried to dodge the bloody weapon that your master was brandishing in your direction, you could only fall under the weight of your injured leg.

The bone defense was slowly increasing in size, tearing your skin deep, making you moan in pain. You got up weakly as a second bony sword slid into the palm of your left hand, you tried to lean on them and be able to get up, but your trembling arms prevented you from being able to mobilize perfectly.

The man did not hesitate at any time to launch a new attack against you, definitely making you fall to the ground after exchanging a brush of swords. As if that were not enough, you only felt the summer heat burning your body with violence, it seemed that in any comment you were going to fade, since you remained motionless on the floor and your eyes barely opened.

While you were listening to the sound of the gong, your teacher addressed you with a worried look, you could hear how he called you by your name repeatedly, you heard the strong footsteps that sank into the grass. Little by little those footsteps became inaudible and everything went dark.

You did not know exactly how much time had passed to regain consciousness a bit, you let out a deep breath when you wanted to get up, but you were stopped, since at that very moment your body was lying on the grass. You could see the greenish chakra concentrated in your thorax, making you grunt as the bones were forcibly sucked into your skin. You coughed into your own saliva, it was a deplorable sight you were putting on. Even though your mind is still clouded and disoriented, you could notice the figures that were next to you.

Your mother and Saori were kneeling each on one side of you, their hands were the ones that offered you medical help, you could see beads of sweat sliding down their foreheads. Your mother had tears running down her cheeks, but without taking her gaze from her in concentration to attend to all the wounds you had on your body. Your teacher was standing, while he covered them with a large umbrella so that the sun would not bother your work, he was staring at you with a sad expression. You could see his arms stained with blood, both yours and his.

─ It was enough for today, Takeda-sensei. ─ You could hear your mother's breathy voice

Your teacher remained silent as he lowered his gaze, trying to avoid any eye contact with your mother. After finishing the healing process, the two women stood motionless on the floor, staring at you. The servants were waiting for what might happen at that moment, you were too weak to try to listen carefully to the murmurs they shared between them. Your body felt heavy, even though the pain had subsided considerably, you could feel the burning that emanated from the places where previously the bone defense was protruding. Your swords lay inches from you, still bloody. As much as you wanted to reach out, reach for them, and continue training, you had already reached your limit for today, so you only allowed yourself to raise your arm in the direction of your mother, who gripped your hand tightly as she tried to form her best. smile, staying like that for a couple of minutes.

Your master leaned on the ground, slid his hands down your torso and your legs so that he could carry you in his arms, you leaned your head on his chest weakly as you smiled.

─ I'm still not good at defending my flanks… ─ You said, laughing softly, you could feel how the man held you tighter as he walked accompanied by your mother and his wife, each one carrying a sword that you had left on the ground. .

Your master carried you to your room, you could feel how your personal maids were mobilized with bandages, buckets of warm water, and comfortable clothes, he gently placed you on a futon, before leaving he stroked your head with affection. Once the man had left the room, under the gaze of your mother and your dear aunt, you were stripped of your clothes, you felt how the gentle hands of the girls cleaned each of your already non-existent wounds, the water was It felt pleasant to the touch of your weakened body, you could see that the container was quickly staining red.

You ran your fingers over your abdomen and chest, it was incredible how shikotsumyaku, as painful as it may be seen with the naked eye, was a rather peculiar skill that did not leave any side effects on the user, since each bone that is extracted to do Using the ability, the body regenerates it immediately, along with all the damage caused by tearing the skin when the bone was removed. To make matters worse, your mother's and your aunt's medical ninjutsu avoided all kinds of scars that training might have left behind.

But that did not remove the fact that your body had been carrying pain for days, and that pain was no small thing.

Your skin was perfect, as if there were no signs to show that you were a kunoichi, thanks to your role as princess of the clan, they took care of you with much more devotion, since you could not look bad in any way. You had to look delicate, fine, since you were a noble woman, you could not see any imperfection in any part of your body.

Delicately, they slid a white yukata over your body and settled you on your futon, discarding the one that had been used to clean you seconds ago. Carrying all the material used, the girls withdrew, leaving you alone with the two women who each bowed to their respective side.

─ Mother, can you give me the two swords?

─ Are you sure you can reabsorb them in your state, daughter? ─ Your mother said, worried.

─ Yes, I'm sure I can make that effort.

Your mother sighed, as she placed the bone swords in each of your hands, your body slowly reabsorbed them, it was clear that you had almost no chakra left. You smiled at the two women, you knew the tension that ran through the environment, somehow, you wanted to make it clear to them that everything was fine, that there is nothing to worry about.

─ We'd better retire so you can rest a bit, y/n ─ Saori said, while she put a hand on your chest ─ You must be exhausted

─ A little, yes. I still do not get used to the defense of shikotsumyaku ... ─ You said, laughing ─ I have only half an hour to rest, I wouldn't mind if you accompany me

Your mother was silent, you reached for her hand and tangled it with yours, giving her a loving look. You knew your mother tried to be strong in everything moment in the presence of the others, but now, with the three reunited, she was quietly sobbing and drowning in a sea of tears as she kissed your hand.

─ Why you, y/n? She ─ she sobbed her ─ Why did she have to inherit the Kekkei Genkai? Why did my princess inherit such horrible power?

─ The Rabbit Goddess wanted it that way, Akiko. We can't go against her will, and / n has been blessed by her ability, plus she has finally managed to use bone defense at will after so many years of training.

─ I don't want to keep seeing her in this kind of condition, my heart just can't take it.

─ Mother, I'm fine… you know it's just a training session, I must admit that I've lost my mind due to the excitement of the fight compared to other days… ─ You said, with a sad tone ─ You know that in a couple of hours you will find me perfectly good.

─ You know how he has become y/n this week when he mastered the bone defense of the thorax, his pride has been inflated in his chest and he believed that that was enough to try to have a serious fight with my husband ─ Saori said , as he extended his arm to place a hand on your mother's shoulder ─ That pride reminds me of you when we were younger

─ That is not my problem ─ Your mother said, while she tightened the sheets with her free hand ─ My problem is that I do not understand what is happening.

─ What don't you understand, mother?

─ I am not able to understand the decision of your father and the high command of the clan, I refuse to accept such abuse from him ─ Your mother said, you could see how the annoyance was reflected in her eyes ─ I know what you are capable of , but this is already over the top, I can't allow myself to see you in this state every day ...

─ Mother, it is my duty. I am the princess of the Kaguya clan, I must be prepared if I must protect them, I am sure that the enemy will not have any consideration for me when I am in a royal battle, I must be prepared for any circumstance ─ Your words reflected determination

─ And my duty as a mother is to protect my only daughter from people who have no regard for her. ─ Your mother replied with the same firmness ─ If we are allying ourselves with the other clans to find peace, there is no need to prepare the little military force that we have left, how it does not make sense that you mortify yourself to such an extent in training .

Your mother's statements were more than true, but you had an obligation. You could not change the current situation you are facing. It was a quest given by the clan leader himself, your father. If he has ordered you to do all this, it is because something very important is going to happen in the clan, good or bad, you had to be prepared. In your heart, you knew that this mission was not only to deliver efficient results, but to show how much you care about the people of your clan, and how far you could go for them.

It had not been more than a month since your father left in the direction of the enemy's camp, now ally. After the first week without any news from the entourage, you had become considerably concerned, the higher commands of the clan were uneasy at such about to want to mount a military revolt to go in search of the leader. You could not hold back the men who demanded the spilled blood of the enemies for long, since all the scenarios they considered were negative. The pressure you felt on top of you was suffocating, so that afternoon where you received a messenger hawk carrying a scroll where you could see all the symbols of the clans, along with that of your clan and the legitimate signature of your father, the tears They left by themselves because of the feeling of liberation.

Allies, you savored that word with the same joy as days before. Apparently opting for the benefit of the doubt hadn't been a mistake. Or so you expected from the bottom of your heart.

─ Mother, I understand your concern… But please, I only ask that you trust me. I promise you that everything will work out. I will do my best to make the Kaguya clan okay.

As you said those words, you saw how your mother trembled with emotion, her eyes shone and a slight smile formed on her face. She delicately approached you and wrapped her arms around your body, hugging you gently.

─ My princess, my life, my y / n… Look at the woman you have become, maybe better than all of us… You are made a leader ─ Your mother stroked your hair affectionately ─ Seeing you like this, so brave reminds me of your father when I met him.

─ y / n reminds you of your insipid husband? ─ Saori said, in a burlesque tone ─ y/n is someone nice, attentive, dedicated. On the other hand, with Hisao… I'd rather be talking to a rock, he would be nicer, in my opinion.

─ Saori! ─ Your mother exclaimed to her friend, causing her laughs ─ Do not speak ill of my husband, it is improper.

─ It's true, forgive me Akiko. ─ You could see how your aunt was smiling under her and rolling her eyes, making you laugh at the trick she was playing on your mother

The atmosphere had calmed down, just as you expected. The women laughed in unison with some anecdotes that they told you about their youth, as much as you heard the same story over and over again, you enjoyed listening to them because that made you happy, happiness in some way, made the pain decrease completely.

After a few minutes, the women left your room, since they knew that your schedule did not require free moments, and that soon you would have to go to your father's office to read the reports, file records and observe the productivity of the little ones fields that the clan owned. You sighed exhausted, even though the medical ninjutsu was taking effect, you couldn't wait to take a hot bath and sleep soundly.

When you stood up, your body felt somewhat stiff. The maids entered your room immediately upon finding out that your mother and Saori had left. One of them was dedicated to making you a simple, but suitable hairstyle to be able to go out and meet with your father's subordinates who were waiting for you to perform the next duties of the day. While the other girl, she stripped you of the yukata that you had on to put on the white ninja uniform. Once everything was finished, they placed a black armor on you, similar to your father's.

You left the room in the company of the girls, who fired you when you crossed the threshold of the front door. Your father's two subordinates gave a small bow as they walked beside you in the direction of your father's office. Once inside, the three of them sat down to discuss the day's business.

─ y/n-sama, I have received the report from today's corrals. ─ Said the first, while he extended some scrolls to your address ─ It would be good to inspect on the amount of sheep that we are going to slaughter to get the meat supply for the next week.

─ According to my father's records, he sacrificed 10 sheep to feed 80 families of the clan for two weeks, distributing between 4 kilos to each ...

─ Yes, but right now we cannot sacrifice a large number, since soon some females will go into heat, we must take advantage of that moment. ─ Said the second subordinate

─ Wasn't there any meat left over from that time? ─ You asked with curiosity

─ No, y/n-sama. What little he was left he sent to be prepared for his father's trip. ─ Said the first

─ The priority at this time is to feed the clan for this week, the ideal would be to sacrifice 5 sheep to feed all the families for a week, once the heat of the females is over we will be able to sacrifice some males for the following week ... I think that would be ideal.

The subordinates nodded in agreement. Even though you weren't very good at calculating, you tried to do your best. With that dilemma over food over, the men worked in silence as you went through today's documents one by one. There was nothing to report on the clan boundaries, there were some negotiations that your father made with small towns that were in the surroundings, everything was going to normal today.

In truth, there was nothing to do in the office. The clan has always made huge profits from wars and fighting. Not to mention how old the clan was, as it was from the descendants of the Rabbit Goddess herself. The houses in which the clan lived were nothing more than an inheritance passed down from generation to generation, as they never moved from these territories.

At least your body appreciated these hours of serenity and silence, while you organized and rechecked that no document was out of place. For a moment, you were surprised when one of the subordinates had spoken.

─ y/n-sama, don't forget that in about two hours a new message will come from his father, so it is advisable that we retire to do the inspection of the pens at this time.

─ You're right, besides, I would like to stop by to see the women's work, I hope that the loom that was broken had been replaced.

The men nodded, as they got into the rhythm to follow your every move, it didn't take long to find you walking in front of the two subordinates through the clan's territories. The afternoon passed calmly while you did the corresponding duties, when you approached the corrals, you personally took charge of the meat production for the week and ordered that the preparations begin to shear the missing sheep.

Then you went on to observe the work of the seamstresses, you could notice that the great room was completely silent, where only the sound of the wooden racks resounded when the women knitted painstakingly. Each of them were characterized by being women of legal age, with the occasional young apprentice accompanying them in the work. You didn't want to disturb them with your presence for long, so you just asked if the new loom had been installed and how the cotton, silk and wool stocks were doing.

A girl responded positively about the loom, thanking the act you had taken in that matter. She while she handed you a document that contained all the data they had on textile production that day.

More paperwork to complete before the meeting with the higher ups, you sighed wearily.

Afternoons seemed like forever while you worked, but it wasn't how you thought about it. The sun was slowly descending in the west and the summer breezes were cooling a bit, making way for night. You were able to finish the day's paperwork successfully, you smiled with satisfaction at the subordinates, congratulating them on a good day of work already finished. The men just bowed and left the room, apparently not used to your behavior.

You went through a couple more documents before sealing and filing them, everything seemed to be in order. You relaxed on the seat while looking for something to distract yourself, you saw the large map that was displayed on the table, you were curious to see the arrows that were drawn on it. You ran your fingers over the paper, trying to understand it.

\- Do you know how to orient yourself on a map? ─ The man asked softly, as he approached your direction

─ Takeda-sensei… ─ You smiled ─ If you would please explain, I would love to know

─ The first thing is to know how to orient yourself with the sun ─ He said, as he sat in front of you ─ Then, with the help of the map, begin to recognize the terrain.

Your teacher pointed to a river.

─ Where is the river in the direction of the camp?

─ The river would be located in the west, right? ─ You said, pointing to it on the map ─ At dusk, we can see how the sun sets on it.

─ Well, you are getting it. ─ He smiled ─

Your teacher continued explaining to you, you had been intrigued by the various methods to identify the north or the south, the way in which men were oriented when they were on the battlefield and others, you had forced yourself to take out a scroll and make a series of annotations so that you can study it over and over again. The study of battle strategies and formations had always been denied you, as it was not a "Priority" for your teaching.

─ It's the first time I've seen a Kaguya so interested in military strategies ─ Your teacher was laughing softly

─ I don't think I'm the only one who is interested in these topics ─ You said while folding the scroll ─ I think the teaching of strategies is very interesting, I had never heard my father talk about something like that.

─ The clan does not like to form strategies or alignments. According to the ancient leaders, they never needed plans to be victorious in battle.

─ That doesn't make sense… What guarantee will they have that their opponent will easily fall by brute force?

─ None ─ Your master said ─ I still thought according to the clan leaders, I thought that our technique and our worth on the battlefield was enough to win. Until an event made me question many things about the teachings that the clan distributed among us.

─ What happened, Takeda-sensei? ─ You asked with curiosity

─ When you were younger, I infiltrated the Sarutobi clan camp on a spy mission while they were in a confrontation with the Uchiha. I have stolen a couple of scrolls which found a lot of information about the military combat, alignments and strategies ... ─ He said, while passing his fingertips slowly on the map ─ When I returned, and showed the high command of the clan what I have I was able to collect, I had been told it was nothing but garbage and to dispose of it. Before burning the scrolls, I was curious to know their content ... Once I studied them, there was no going back

─ Was that event that important?

─ Yes y/n, despite loving the clan with madness and devotion, I must admit that our adversaries are people who are very prepared. The greatest mistake of our clan is to underestimate them and believe that strength and power is everything to win.

─ I feel like the clan has very old thoughts, I wouldn't want to classify them as barbaric. ─ You had a voice where you showed your seriousness ─ If only we could make a change, we could have been different.

─ It's funny how you have always questioned about the right and wrong of our laws, y/n.

─ I will never go against the clan, but I will always see a way to improve the lives of my people ─ You said, straightening your back and crossing your arms ─ And if ancient laws stop us from advancing for the better, I want to see myself able to change them when the time be indicated

─ You sound like a true leader ─ Your teacher affirmed with pride ─ But, are you sure that your idea of change is the best?

─ I'm not saying it would be the best, but you have to see the future. At this moment we find ourselves united with the most important clans of the entire ninja world, we have lowered our weapons to join a peaceful nation. Do not? I think we should evolve with them, maybe ... We would be more than a warrior clan

─ It's different ─ Your master expressed, while you felt how he clenched his fists and looked askance at the clan banner ─ Everything we've lived for, y/n… It's just different, forgive me but I cannot share your hopeful thought with this alliance, I feel that sooner or later, the great powers will betray us

─ Why do you think that, Takeda-sensei?

─ We are a small clan, y/n… And man only seeks power, after so many experiences, I think we all have reasons to distrust them.

Your teacher had a very valid point in his favor. After all, you were just a little girl trying to understand a man's world. But that wouldn't stop your heart and mind from considering something different.

At that time, a maid entered the room to announce that the higher ups were in the complex, being attended by your mother before entering the office to start the meeting. You said goodbye to your teacher, who bowed and smiled at your direction, wishing you luck. After a few minutes, the men filed in, the old men had unfriendly faces and transmitted an aura of tension throughout the room.

They sat in silence and you could see that your mother entered the last, carrying the scroll that had the symbolic seal of your father, demonstrating the authenticity of her. She handed it to you, and then stood on your right side.

─ First of all, I want to greet those present, I am honored to have your company one more day. And today we are fortunate to have received news from our leader and his entourage. Hopefully the news is good.

The men nodded and fell silent as the older high command walked to your direction and picked up the scroll, opening it and standing in the center of the room, just as the protocol was written. He he recited the content.

> “Princess Kaguya y/n and honorable great high command. First, I want to say that the reports on textile work have pleased me greatly. With that on our side, it is more than enough to be able to do business with the other leaders and to be able to get closer to them.
> 
> After a month in the absence, far from our lands, I announce my return. At this moment when the message has been received, it will mean that I am leaving the village hidden among the leaves to meet with you again. But this time, I want to make it clear that I am accompanied, and what I am going to order next is of the utmost importance.
> 
> I am traveling alongside the leader of the Senju clan, Senju Hashirama, and a small retinue of warriors accompanying him. Please do not try to exert any violence in front of our guests, as your presence at our future meeting is necessary.
> 
> I strip my daughter, the princess, of all the hours of her training. I want her to dedicate herself solely to the administration of the clan as she has been doing and to organizing a reception worthy of our surname. I want you to take care of all the preparations with my wife to receive our honored ally.
> 
> Once my only order has been distributed, I say goodbye. "
> 
> Kaguya Hisao

The room was silent, with your mother you shared a slight look of intrigue. The higher ups were nodding satisfactorily, with a knowing eye.

─ Hisao-sama's words were more than clear in this letter, princess. ─ The old man exclaimed, folding the scroll and placing it on the table again

─ Of course, I plan to carry out my father's order first thing in the morning. We have to give the best possible impression, I would not want to skimp on expenses.

─ I see it correct princess, we assume that you and your mother will do a great job with the reception.

─ Princess, I would recommend that you order our people to be presentable that day, in their best clothes and each waiting in line to pay their respects.

─ It's a wonderful idea ─ You said in his direction ─ I would also like to summon our ninjas to stop any movement, I don't want them to cause a riot, since the clan still doesn't find out about the alliance.

─ We will take care of that. His father left us in charge of that delicate issue, since he fears that our warriors will not respect the word of a woman, especially his daughter.

─ I am his daughter, yes. I am also the provisional leader and I think that is reason enough to receive the respect of our men. It has nothing to do with my sex. ─ You said, something annoyed by that comment

─ Princess, please. Don't go against your father's orders, plus you may be the provisional princess and leader, but you're still a woman. We fear that the men we have in our lines will not respect her word, considering her incapable of giving an opinion on war matters.

You could feel the sparks coming out of your eyes when you shared the stares with the old man. Your mother put an arm on your shoulder, stopping whatever it was you planned to say on impulse. You sighed, trying to calm down and try to avoid that topic.

─ If it's my father's orders, that's fine with me. I trust that you will handle the issue successfully, I would not like to hear of violence or attempted attack on our guest.

─ Trust us, we do not plan to fail your father in any way. On the other hand, we should discuss the reports of the week.

The meeting was suffocating, the silence was maddening, the men saw your reports and shared glances at every moment, you could feel a little insecure about your work, even though you knew that you had done your best to do it. They considered the measures you had taken with this week's meat supplies acceptable, but did not share a word from there. Your mother asked permission to leave, as she had to organize the dinner preparations. Whenever the higher ups met, shared the table with their company, you thanked with all your heart that it was at least twice a week and not every day, since it gave you despair to share one more second with those men.

Still, it was better than hearing them talk. You had always been silent when listening to the comments they made with your father regarding the women of the clan, objectifying them one by one. The first night that you listened in silence how in front of you, without respecting the fact that you were supposedly the highest authority in the room, they made inappropriate comments about your first and only engagement, you heard the typical comments "It will be difficult to find a husband" "Your father will have to lower your dowry "" So talented and you're not married yet, "which you couldn't bear and raised your voice, demanding that they shut up. His gazes penetrated the depths of your being, but you stood firm in that moment. Your mother lowered her gaze, since you could hear how the high command reproached her for your "Education", since according to them, it was not for a woman, no matter how much the princess of the clan, to recriminate her words.

Once the meeting was over, you invited the elders to accompany you to the dining room, to share dinner. Your mother was standing, presenting tonight's food. Dinner was silent, but your mother had opted for the hostess role and she was looking for ways to please men, asking them about their families and listening carefully.

The looks of those men sometimes caused you to distrust, and there were times when you tried to avoid them. When you saw them off at the threshold of the compound, you were able to breathe a great sigh of tranquility, putting your hand on your face and approaching your mother. She gave you a hug and caressed your back, another day had passed, you just wanted to disappear, you were exhausted.

─ You did very well today, darling. ─ Your mother said softly ─ I have ordered a hot bath prepared for you

─ Thank you very much mom, I don't know what I would do without you ─ You smiled, while you separated from her

─ After your bath I will go to your room to say goodbye, right now I have to take care of the cleaning, you calm down and relax

With a tired look, you nodded to your mother and headed in the direction of the bathrooms. The maids were at the door, standing guard. When you entered the bathroom, you asked them to help you only in taking off the large black breastplate that you had, once released from the metal pressure, and at your request, they withdrew. You stripped the white uniform from your body, and folded it, setting it aside. You sat on a stool and washed your tired body, a bucket of warm water had slid over your head, while you ran your fingers untangling your hair.

You have no words to describe the glory of feeling your body in the hot tub, relaxing your muscles and causing you to lose the rhythm of life. It was a moment of tranquility that you enjoyed with a lot of feeling, so you would take the time that is necessary to enjoy it.

─ Senju Hashirama… ─ The name slipped from your lips ─ What will that man be like?

You didn't know anything about the man, other than that he was the leader of the Senju clan and one of the most powerful ninjas. According to your teacher, the man uses a technique that allows him to manipulate the wood, but from there, you had no other information about him, and without ignoring the fact that he was the man who decided to take the first step towards the alliance, as how your father explained. Will he be old? Maybe, to be a clan leader, he should already be his age, like your father or maybe like the higher ups.

You were filled with curiosity, since it was the first time you would see a person who is not typical of your clan.

What kind of decoration would you have to put on? What food could you have to prepare? How should you be dressed to receive it?  
There were many questions in your head, you wanted to impress him, him and your father. Show what you were capable of, what your clan has to offer.

A spark of concern shook your body when you remembered the subject of the clan warriors, they would not be very excited about the news of the alliance. But they would have to get used to it, right?

You tried not to think about it.

You had stayed in the bathroom for a long time, to the point that your body demanded that you remove it from the heat of the bathtub, you took a towel and wrapped it around your body. You sent for your maids, who soon came to you with the yukata that you used to sleep. It didn't take long for you to find yourself on your futon about to fall asleep, but you wanted to wait for your mother. Little by little your eyes closed, you asked your mother for forgiveness internally, since you were falling asleep deeply.

The next day, you woke up under the amused look of your mother, the maids laughed underneath, as they knew the context of the moment

─ Mother! ─ You said, while you were getting up suddenly ─ Sorry, I fell asleep!

─ Nothing's wrong, darling ─ Your mother laughed ─ I understand you were tired, I just went to say good night. They are already preparing breakfast, get ready because we have an interesting day ahead of us.  
  
The morning passed quietly while you organized the things you were going to do with your mother. They agreed to decorate the trails, hanging flags with the symbol of the clan, at every certain distance that it eventually led into the complex. The food would be watched over by your mother, as she had experience in banqueting various delicacies, plus she was excited to make desserts with seasonal fruits, giving a small demonstration of the arrival of autumn.

Regarding accommodation, there was no discussion that the leader of the Senju clan was going to be accommodated in the compound, so you had one of the main rooms prepared. The retinue of warriors would be accommodated in separate rooms that were in the complex, which were previously used by your grandparents, now deceased.

The clothes that the people would have would be the symbolic white kimono, the women would have a black obi. Accompanying them, the man would have his white kimono and a black hakama. The design would vary with you and your mother, as they would wear a red obi, in order to make a difference between the clan and the family of the leader.

─ Everything is fine, right, y / n? ─ Your mother said as she wrote on the scrolls, making a list that was directed to the kitchen and its demands for future meals.

─ Yes, all good mother. ─ You smiled ─ It makes me happy to work with you, it's relaxing. Unlike work meetings with my father's subordinates or higher ups, your company is the best.

─ I imagine working with them must be difficult, they are suited to your father's personality

─ Yes, but at least the personality of father I can consider a little, since I have known him like that all my life, and he has moments of weakness from him, especially with you.

─ Well, your father is quite a dilemma ─ Your mother smiled with a slight blush on her cheeks ─ When I met him he was very different from how he is now, he was outgoing, full of vitality, a boy with many ambitions ... I fell in love in all senses.

─ And why has he stopped being like this, mother? ─ You asked, your mother stopped writing on the parchment

─ Little by little, the true behavior of the Kaguya men is defined every moment that passes, nothing can be done about it. ─ Your mother said, a look of sadness settled on her face ─ Especially, your father is the leader, there is no Kaguya man more proud than him.

─ And do you still love him with the same strength as always?  
  
─ I love him, and the representation of my love with Hisao is you, y/ n.

Your mother smiled, while she continued writing. The maids left them some sweets so they could share at the table while they worked.

─ Do you know that we could increase the reception, y / n? ─ Your mother said, excited by her sudden idea

─ Tell me mother, I am anxious to know what you have in mind

─ To our guest, once already lodged in the complex. You could do a performance by playing the koto. It would be a beautiful way to welcome our new ally!

─ Not a bad idea! In this way we can show that despite having been a clan that participated in wars, we are heading towards peace with them by showing them part of our customs and traditions. ─ You exclaimed excited and happy about the idea

─ And there is no woman who can play the koto with such elegance and delicacy than you. One of your performances and you will leave the leader of the Senju clan in awe.

You blushed with your mother's comment, thanks to her, it is because you have been practicing playing the koto since your childhood. Your mornings always consisted of giving at least one to three hours to the instrument, but since you were busy this month, you couldn't take the time to find peace in music.

─ It will be good to play after such a long time, it has felt like forever. I hope I am not wrong at that time, it would be very embarrassing. ─ You said, while blushing with grief

─ I hope you're not nervous, darling. ─ Your mother raised her eyebrow, while she noticed how your clear nervousness increased

─ I must admit that playing in front of a foreigner will be a challenge. ─ You said, while pretending to keep your restless hands calm ─ So I'll have to prepare myself, I'd like to make a good impression on you.

─ You will make it perfect, rest assured. The guest will appreciate this gesture.

With the help of your mother, you were in charge of giving the various orders to all the servants who were at her disposal. Activity had resumed in the compound and in the clan. In a general appeal to the people of the clan, you announced the dress code for that day to everyone present. People were intrigued to know the reason why so much movement and what orders they had to obey.

At the hand that you worked to carry out all the organization, expenses, and decoration in two days, you dedicated yourself to your obligations as a provisional leader, you continually repeated the idea that you could say that now it was anything less heavy than before, since you did not force your body to shikotsumyaku workouts, but you knew you were lying to yourself. You were going to fulfill everything optimally, you wanted to make the name of the clan proud, that was your priority.

In the same way, at the end of the day and before going to sleep, you spent an hour of your free time practicing the koto, obviously you had not lost the habit of not playing for a month, but you were nervous, because you knew that maybe your nerves were They would betray and you would make a mistake.

The two days flew by, to the point that the night before the expected day, you could not fall asleep. You would wake up in the middle of the night continuously, thinking about everything you had done that day. Thousands of questions flooded your mind, since you had tried too hard, you wanted everything to go well tomorrow. But you couldn't do a lot if you didn't rest and were forced to fall asleep, in some way or another.

Autumn mornings were pleasant, they were beginning to be colder, but the sun was quickly accompanying to warm your body.

You had on the white kimono, with the symbol of the clan resting on your back, the red obi exalted it. After so long, you swapped the streamlined ninja sandals for socks and their respective wooden sandals.

The maids took care of your makeup, something simple, on request. They dusted your face subtly, while they dedicated themselves to highlighting the red outline of the lower eyelids and neatly drawing the two red dots above your eyebrows. You had opted for a hairstyle that is sideways and a red flower hairpin to set it. A few strands of hair fell in front of your face, those would be adorned with two small tubes.

Your mother gave you a series of compliments, which you returned with the same encouragement. With her company, they took one last look at the guest rooms, when you got to the main guest room, you felt something was missing, you wanted to give it a little personal touch. You sent for the same red flowers that decorated your hairpin, once it was delivered by hand, you went to the small table that was in the future room where the leader would stay and placed a couple of flowers in a small vase with water. You were smiling with satisfaction, now you could retire.

You were walking along the path of the clan, people were properly dressed and were waiting outside their houses, you greeted each of them with a smile, while they returned your kindness. Once you reached the territorial boundary of the clan, you greeted the high command, who were with the army of ninjas behind them, with a look of emptiness and neutrality, almost ignoring your presence. You wondered what the elders did to calm down the warrior men.

─ y/n-chan! ─ The two voices of the brothers sounded in unison, they ran to your direction, while you waited for them with open arms to hug them

─ Good morning Taki-kun, Kai-kun, you look great today! ─ You leaned in, while you caressed their cheeks affectionately

─ You also look very cute, y/n-chan ─ Taki said, somewhat blushing

─ I like the flowers in your hair, they are very pretty ─ Kai said, pointing at them

You could see how Saori and Takeda-Sensei approached you, greeting you. Congratulating them on the presentation they were giving of the clan. They talked about trivial topics, while time passed, they were only minutes away from being able to spot your father in the distance, so they had to be prepared.

─ y/n-chan, why are we all dressed like this to welcome your father? ─ Taki asked, as he crossed his arms

─ Because we will have a special guest on this occasion, we must leave a good impression, right?

─ A guest? Who? ─ Kai asked, while she was holding onto the sleeve of your kimono

─ It is not for me to say, children. When my father arrives they will know. ─ You laughed while the children had a look of despair

─ Saori, Takeda-sensei, I would like to invite you for dinner, since there will be a banquet for our guest, it would be good to share with you since you are like part of the family, I don't think Hisao goes against that idea ─ He said your mother

─ We are honored by your invitation to such an important event ─ Your master said, reverenced himself ─ If Hisao-sama wishes, don't doubt that we will be there.

─ Also, there will be a surprise event after dinner, which is why I would like your presence. ─ Your mother smiled, while she looked at your direction, you knew that she was talking about your musical interpretation

─ And you are not going to comment on what it will be? At least one clue? ─ Saori asked

─ Surprise, I am not going to comment on that event. My lips are sealed.

A gong echoed in the distance, as the first sightings of your father's entourage had been made. You stood in front of the great door, with your mother on your right side, and your teacher on your left side in a kind of horizontal row. Saori and the children stood behind you and your mother, the brothers grabbed your kimono from behind, looking for the moment to lean on you and see from the sides what was about to happen. Your father's subordinates took up position next to the higher ups, who stood in a vertical line towards the door.

You could see the figure of your father and the banners of your clan rising on the plain, alongside the banners of the leader of the Senju clan. Your father walked imposingly, with his white uniform and black armor contrasting, instead, you could notice from a distance the leader of the Senju clan, wearing a dark blue, almost black ninja uniform. His armor was dark red in color and you could see that he had a white bandana with his clan symbol posing on his forehead.

As he got closer, you could notice more features of his person. Your first impression was that he was younger than you had thought, he was not an old man, or some older adult. He was in the prime of his youth. His hair was long, almost reaching his waist. He was noticeably bigger than your father, or bigger than all the men you could imagine. He had a toned body, despite wearing the armor, you could feel his strong arms and legs. For every step he took you could see that he had a perfect smile, which took your breath away for a moment and made you blush a little. The sun's rays hit his brownish skin, brightening it a bit, making him more striking to the eye. His facial features were soft, but you could feel strength and courage shining in his eyes. It was a spectacle to see him, you had never felt such a sense of peace as the one that that man transmitted with only the presence of him.

You could feel how your legs were shaking having him only two meters from you, looking at you with a smile. You had completely ignored the fact that the higher ups announced your father's entry, but luckily you were able to react quickly, since within a few seconds, it would be your turn to greet your father.

─ Father, thanks to the will of the Rabbit Goddess you have returned. ─ You revered yourself, while you approached to hug him subtly, your father kissed your forehead with affection, then separated and moved to your mother's side

─ My husband, I have longed for your return. ─ Your father held your mother's hands, while she kissed her forehead and gave her a short hug

Your father was heading in the direction of the higher command, to greet them properly. The Senju was gently looking in your direction, forming a subtle smile. You felt how the heat rose to your cheeks again, he was a very attractive man.  
After the greetings were over, your father went back to your address.

─ I have returned after a long month of being away from our lands ─ Your father began, while he addressed everyone present ─ I am pleased to announce that the man next to me is Senju Hashirama. Previously considered our enemy, now our ally.

Even though you were turning your back on people, you knew they would have a genuine astonished face. You felt the brothers tightening the folds of your kimono from behind. The high command of the clan held their heads high, from the corner of their eyes they watched the warriors, who were with a clear look of annoyance.

─ I know very well that this news is sudden, and I assure you that I will make a little space in my busy schedule to be able to explain that event in detail. But right now, I ask our guest respect, let's honor the time of his visit.

Your father cleared his throat, and paused briefly, addressing the man next to him.

─ Now, I would like to introduce my daughter, Princess Kaguya y/n.

When you felt the man closing the distance between you, you were a bit intimidated to see him in front of you due to the difference in size. Your skin crawled when he brought his hands slowly into yours, the touch of her skin was soft and warm, you could see how her body leaned. Little by little, the distance was non-existent, making you feel the heat and the moisture of his lips on the base of your hand, you could notice, very secretly, that the man was looking at you from the corner of his eye. You could swear a slight smile formed on his lips as he pulled away from your touch.

─ Senju Hashirama, it is an honor to meet you, princess of shikotsumyaku.


	6. Your Smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hashirama is a personified sun.
> 
> Comment if you like it, I would like to know what you think!

The morning sun was at its highest, yet dense clouds covered a considerable part of the sky, making the weather cool and skin-friendly. You were walking behind that man, Senju Hashirama. The multitude of clan families spread out on the trail offered a sign of respect as the retinue advanced in the direction of your family compound.

Your mind was stirring, somewhat restless to remember the event that had occurred a couple of minutes ago, but for the intense gazes that were placed in your direction, you could not even consider staying calm. Even though your countenance was serene, your mind and heart were out of tune.

That greeting, it was not like one that you had experienced before, no. The number of times the nobles or your ex-fiance had greeted you with a kiss on the base of the hand was not how you had experienced it with that man. His greeting had been so ... Chaste, pure and delicate, something intimate from the look he had given you seconds later, the memory of his lips outlining a slight smile was enough to make you blush furiously. Your father's small talk with the man was unimportant to you at the moment, so you just followed them silently.

You could feel the gaze of your mother and your aunt on your body, with a playful attitude. You were not very good at hiding your feelings, least of all the women who had practically seen you born, and they would take advantage of that moment to discuss it in a future meeting over tea. Once you had entered your family's territory, the great complex was at its best. Your father stopped and you knew that this was the right time to take charge of the matter again, since you were the host, you had to behave according to the situation.

─ We have arrived. Father, please allow me to guide Hashirama-sama and his people to the rooms where they will stay during their stay.

─ Go ahead daughter, please. After installing the guests, I will arrange for you to personally dedicate yourself to ensuring the well-being of our special guest, who is not missing anything.

─ Don't worry father, I've already taken care of everything. ─ You said, while turning in the direction of Hashirama, Please join me.

─ After you, princess y/n ─ Hashirama smiled widely, while she stood next to you

You answered him with a solemn smile, as you walked towards the rooms where the entourage would be staying. The Senju accompanies you in silence, there were times when out of curiosity, you saw the man out of the corner of your eye. They walked down the corridor outside the gallery, when you reached the doors of the rooms, you stopped.

─ These will be the rooms of his entourage, I hope you don't misunderstand us. Although these rooms are separated from the main house, they are still part of the complex. I apologize in advance if they are not good enough for your people. ─ You said, while avoiding looking him in the eye

─ Princess, don't worry. My people will be happy to stay in a place that was prepared so thoroughly. ─ The man said approaching you, forcing you to see him in the eyes

─ Thank you very much for your words, Hashirama-sama. ─ You replied, while giving a little bow ─ If you would be so kind, I would like you to wait for me a moment here while I introduce your rooms to your people.

─ Go ahead, princess. I can wait as long as it takes for you.

Together with the Senju's personal escort, you entered the rooms. You told his people about the facilities available and the services that would be available to them.

The number of people in this entourage was less than the number you had considered. They were about 10 warriors and only 5 servants. Each of the men present thanked you for your attention, the comments of recognition about your work made you blush. You reminded them that if they had any problems or had any doubts, they give themselves the freedom to call you, since you would personally take care of any kind of event that happened to them.

By smiling in their direction, almost saying goodbye, you could tell that it was the men's turn to blush. They had said goodbye to you with all possible respect, each one of them had a serene demeanor, it was a clan with quite interesting personalities, you thought.

You met again with the leader of the Senju, who was looking at the sky, the gentle breeze from him had blown in his direction, causing his hair to move slowly. When he felt your presence, he turned to your direction.

─ Excuse the delay, Hashirama-sama.

─ It has not been delayed at all, and if it were, absolutely nothing would have happened. ─ Hashirama spoke between small laughs

─ Likewise, I apologize. Please join me, you must be tired from the long journey, right? ─ You said, starting a small trivial conversation as they made their way to the rooms within the complex.

─ A little, yes. It's been a long time since he left the village! I have felt a bit rusty, I think I should return to training. ─ Hashirama was laughing loudly, which took you by surprise, scaring you

─ I'm sorry! Have I been too loud? ─ The man said, somewhat concerned, he had a childish look on his face, which made you feel emotional.

─ No, don't worry Hashirama-sama. Only it had taken me by surprise

Instantly looking into his eyes with a little boy expression, it was enough to make you laugh softly. Which you tried to simulate quickly, hiding your mouth with your fingers and looking in another direction, somewhat red from the shame of your improper attitude towards a guest.

─ You look very cute when you smile, princess. Please don't hide.

His innocent words made you blush again, but did not promote your nervousness, since he gave a reassuring look, which made you forget the shame you felt a couple of seconds ago. It was as if he was not a guest, but rather, as if you were next to a person that you had known all your life.

They continued walking until they reached the room where the man was going to stay, you made a sign to one of your maids, to indicate to the Senju's servants at what time he should pass to leave his master's luggage. The servants quickly understood and waited behind your maid, while you opened the door in front of you.

─ This will be her room, Hashirama-sama. If you want to rest, you can order your servants to drop off your luggage, I'll take care of bringing you a tea or something light to eat.

Hashirama passed into the room, watching her curiously.

─ I am somewhat exhausted from the trip, yes. But I would not even like to get locked up to rest. ─ Hashirama said, with a discouraged tone

─ We could walk through the territory, if you wish ...

─ Can we? ─ He asked animatedly, his face lit up

─ Of course, it is my duty to please you in his visit.

─ Before that, I have a little request. ─ He said, as he carried his arm behind his head

─ You ask and I will do my best to fulfill it, Hashirama-sama ─ You said, observing the man carefully, you saw how his nervous gaze was directed towards the floor, which made you see him with surprise

─ Is something bothering you?

─ Yes, something is bothering me. ─ By saying that, you got worried and shortened the distance, getting closer to the man. You were afraid you had done something wrong, had you said something inappropriate? ─ It's nothing bad! Don't look at me like that. I'm just so hot, the armor and this uniform is burning me alive.

You were speechless in your place while the man laughed nervously, you did not know how to react.

─ It was not my intention to scare you princess, I am sorry if I could not explain myself well ─ Hashirama approached you, he had stopped laughing and a look of concern was reflected in his eyes

─ No… It's okay ─ You said, while you reacted slowly, his expression was pure gold, and the situation was peculiar, it was a completely different experience from what you were used to, something that produced some grace ─ Don't worry, Hashirama-sama, make yourself comfortable, I'll be waiting for you outside. Do you think?

─ It seems perfect to me, thank you very much and sorry if I have bothered you.

You left the room and motioned for the Senju leader's servants to come and tend to his master. The maids were looking at you with grace, apparently you could not manage to suppress your reactions and feelings, you were someone very transparent to everyone in this house. You had to admit that this first impression was nothing to do with what you had in mind. You expected an old man or an adult, serious, with few words or without any emotions. Not such a handsome and… funny young man.

After about ten minutes, the door opened and showed the man, his dark warrior garments were changed into a lime-colored kimono, which was covered by a haori lighter than honey, and a sky-colored hakama. The bandana remained intact on his forehead, he approached you and gave you a small smile.

You had to admit that the warm colors of her clothes matched her personality and her expressions. To be honest, whatever clothes the man wore, he would still look very attractive.

─ Shall we go, princess? ─ Hashirama said, pulling you out of your thoughts

─ After you ─ You said, while standing behind him, with a suitable distance

─ Please don't be so rigid with the rules, princess ─ Hashirama began, as he turned over and extended his hand ─ I would like you to walk by my side, it would not be a very gentleman of me to leave you behind.

You saw the hand of man, patiently waiting for your answer. The maids shared glances with each other, smiling underneath. Nervously, you placed your right hand on top of his, he slowly pulled you closer to his side, putting you on a par with him. When you let go, his eyes shone with expectation of what you were going to say.

─ Then, let's go. Mika-chan, do me the favor of letting my father know that I will accompany our guest for a walk, we will be back before lunchtime.

Your maid nodded, and she quickly withdrew. You walked with Hashirama through the corridors in silence, once outside your house you could notice your personal escort approaching you.

─ Will you come out, y / n-sama?

─ Yes, I'll go out for a little walk with our guest. Your escort is not necessary today, Mako.

─ He knows that I have to accompany him at all times, they are orders from his father. Until he receives the contrary, I cannot comply with his request, y/n-sama.

─ You're right, I'm sorry Mako. She just didn't want our guest to think that he's being bullied or something.

─ I wouldn't feel that, princess. It doesn't bother me that his escort accompanies us, the more the better. Do not?

He was a very pure being, you had no doubt.

The two of them walked along the paths of the Kaguya clan, Hashirama watched the people around him excitedly, the women put aside their trivial conversations to focus their gaze in the direction of the Senju, and you were not the only one who fell under his charms, the man it took sighs and blushes from the female population.

For a moment, Hashirama froze watching the children play in the streets, his eyes crinkling and his smile widening from ear to ear.

─ There is nothing better than seeing the happiness of children, right, princess? ─ Hashirama said softly

─ I agree, there is nothing better. ─ You smiled ─ It is gratifying to see how my people are getting used to quiet and happy times.

─ We all deserve to be happy, war only brought out the worst in us.

─ I imagine it was very hard for both parties, Hashirama-sama. ─ You said, while inviting him again to walk the path

─ It was, but now that is in the past ─ He answered, leveling his steps with yours ─ Now we will allow ourselves to move forward together to a new life where we all never know pain again

─ It's a beautiful idea, I hope to be a part of that.

─ It already is, princess. You and your clan will be part of all this, I can't see the day when you show up for the inauguration of Konoha! ─ Hashirama had almost jumped from excitement

─ Inauguration? ─ You asked, somewhat confused

─ Oh! I shouldn't say it at this time, I've been carried away by emotion ─ Hashirama scratched his cheek, you could see how he was blushing slightly, which you thought was cute ─ Can you keep a secret, princess?

─ If…? ─ You said, somewhat confused

─ That doesn't sound very safe ─ Hashirama said, as he put his hands on his waist

─ Yes I can! ─ You said, Hashirama smiled and approached you, whispering almost in your ear

─ First we must find a suitable place so that I can tell you the secret

His voice was deep, despite having an outgoing and pleasant demeanor, he was still a man. His breath hit your skin, causing you to look away from the man and move an inch away so he doesn't notice your clear nervousness.

─ I think I could take him to a suitable place for him to tell me, Hashirama-sama

─ Let's go then ─ The man winked at you, as a sign of complicity

Rabbit Goddess, are you there? I am about to faint. And the culprit is Senju Hashirama.

As they walked towards the river that was near the camp, Hashirama stopped, you saw him squint in the direction of the trees, as if he was trying to visualize something, or had seen something interesting.

─ I think they are following us, princess.

When Hashirama said that, your escort heard him and was immediately alarmed, drawing a bony sword from his hand and standing in front of you, as a sign of guard, ready to attack.

─ Don't worry, ─ Hashirama said, putting a hand on his shoulder ─ Judging from his chakra, it must only be two little boys.

Curiously dress the tree, approaching it. Mako was next to you, with the raised bone sword, for any eventuality. Hashirama was relaxed, since he was not dangerous to him.

Little by little, you could hear the sound coming from some branches, and the fall of several leaves around you. Suddenly, as you got closer, you could only hear the cracking of a branch and the frightened screams of two familiar voices. Life seemed to happen in slow motion, for a moment, you only felt the arms of a man carrying you and taking you away from the place. Something lost, you tried to understand what had happened, you clung to the grip of him instantly, you had been left blank.

─ Is it okay, princess? ─ The man asked, concerned.

You had looked up only to find yourself millimeters from Hashirama's face, it was already definite, if he had seen you blush several times, at this moment you could swear that fumes were coming out of your head. You tried to compose yourself, but there was a lot of information that you couldn't process at the time.

─ W-what happened? ─ You stuttered

─ y/n-chan! ─ You heard Taki's voice, which had brought you out of your thoughts

─ Taki…? ─ You asked something confused, while it appeared… Another Hashirama?

Rabbit Goddess, were you dead and this was heaven?

─ Luckily I moved fast, right? ─ The other Hashirama smiled, as you watched him carry Taki and Kai in his arms

You saw that Hashirama and you saw the Hashirama who was carrying you in his arms repeatedly. You could see that the one carrying you had a slightly mocking smile.

─ I don't understand… Two? ─ You turned around again, Hashirama pursed his lips, it seemed that he was going to burst out of laughter

─ Senju-sama's twin brother saved us! ─ Kai exclaimed ─ Are you okay y/n-chan?

Twin brother?

Hashirama couldn't take it anymore, and let out a loud laugh, definitely, this was the most extraordinary ninja you could have seen in your whole life.

─ The children were in the tree, the branch broke and they were going to fall on top of you, princess ─ Hashirama said, as he drowned out his laughter and held you tightly ─ I reacted quickly so I could save you and the children

─ It was really fast! I couldn't even notice it, y/n-chan! ─ Taki exclaimed excitedly ─ Senju-sama is great!

─ I… thank you, Hashirama-sama. ─ You said, slowly understanding everything that had happened, Hashirama narrowed his eyes and looked at you sweetly, due to your clear confusion

So that's when you remembered that he kept holding you in his arms, which again made you nervous again

─ C-Could I get down? ─ You said, the man also seemed just to realize that he had you clinging to his chest, you could see how his cheeks were also dyed red

He gently lowered you to the ground, once you were on your feet, you carefully watched the second Hashirama who was carrying the children.

─ Why are there two? ─ You asked, somewhat scared and fascinated by the event

─ Oh! It is my Moku Bunshin no Jutsu, with this I am able to develop wooden clones ─ Hashirama smiled, as he approached his clone

The clone had carefully placed the children on the floor, while he approached the main user. If you didn't know that Hashirama was the one on the right, you wouldn't be able to recognize him. He touched it, and you could see how he reabsorbed with his hand, how you did it with the shikotsumyauku.

─ Wood? ─ Taki asked ─ I had heard of the elements thanks to my father ... but never about wood

─ Oh! Are you interested in knowing? ─ Hashirama knelt one leg on the ground, to catch up with the children ─ If they are interested, I could tell them

─ Yes! ─ The brothers exclaimed sitting on the floor, excited to hear him speak

Hashirama looked your way, and he motioned for you to come closer

─ I couldn't begin to speak if you are not present, princess. Please give me a taste of his company.

His attention to you had surprised you, you had never felt included like that by a man, other than your teacher, of course. You were always withdrawn or limited to listening from afar, as you were not part of the conversation, or it was not a topic for women. But seeing that Hashirama genuinely smiled, you knew that it was not to look good with "The princess of the clan", it was not by etiquette and it was not reluctantly. It was because he was born from the heart to include you in the conversation.

You approached them, standing behind the children. Once Hashirama saw you willing to continue the conversation, he began.

─ Just as the Kaguya clan has a Kekkei Genkai named Shikotsumyuaku, I, the leader of the Senju clan, was able to create the Mokuton and I am currently the only user

You saw him surprised and intrigued, was he able to create a bloodline technique? It was unbelievable, so much so that you couldn't believe it. When Takeda-sensei told you once that the leader of the Senju clan could use the wood element, you thought that all Senju could use it.

─ How is that possible? ─ You asked, curiously ─ We are talking about a Kekkei Genkai… What is it only from one person?

─ I have united two natures of my chakra, water and earth. As time went by, I have been able to develop the mokuton and perfect it.

─ Natures of the chakra? ─ You crossed your arms, somewhat incredulous ─ Does that exist?

Hashirama saw you surprised, and tilted his head a little to one side, he looked confused just like you.

─ Have you never heard of chakra natures? ─ he raised his eyebrow

─ No… It's the first time I've heard something like that

Hashirama's eyes were wide open as he put a hand on his chin. He remained static for a few seconds, then he took a little jump and walked away from you.

─ I'll give you a demo! ─ She screamed, as he walked away, reaching almost level with the river.

You exchanged a short curious glance with the children, so that you could pay your attention to what Hashirama was doing. From afar, you could see how he quickly moved his hand, apparently he was trying to make some kind of combination.

> _"Doton: Dosekiryū no Jutsu"_

You could see how the earth had risen, to such a magnitude that it made you retreat, the children stood up in surprise, and Mako, your escort, stepped in front of you three. But it was impossible not to see the figure of a dragon formed by the muddy pool that was near the river.

You did not know whether to feel amazed or completely scared, but you were sure what you had in front of you was something you did not know, and that was the ninja world. You had only heard about the abilities of your clan, how they put them on a pedestal and it was absolute honor, you always wondered how your father and the ninjas of your clan could lose battles being users of something as powerful as shikotsumyaku, and the answer was right in front of you. You could not underestimate the power of the enemies, since they also have theirs.

Takeda-sensei's words echoed in your head.

On the other hand, you could see how the brothers had been scared at first. But when they saw that Hashirama was signaling each one to come closer, they took your hands and looked at you with an expectant look. Your escort followed them from behind, as a sign of alert.

─ What do you think? ─ Hashirama yelled ─ Come closer, I promise you he won't do anything to you!

─ How did Senju-sama do it? ─ Taki yelled, elated ─ I want to do it too!

─ And me! ─ Kai continued, encouraging the idea of his brother

You walked with the two children and then stood a couple of meters from Hashirama, he laughed with his looks of astonishment, the moment he separated his hands, you could see how the earth slowly swallowed the figure of the dragon, making as if nothing had last.

─ That's what I mean when I was talking about chakra natures!

─ It's… impressive, Hashirama-sama. I've never seen anything like this

─ It's something that even you, or these little ninjas can do ─ Hashirama smiled, the brothers let out a cry of emotion

─ Could we? That's possible? ─ You asked, approaching him and violating the protocol limits, were you really interested ─ How?

Hashirama may have been somewhat overwhelmed by the questions or by your extreme closeness, you didn't have time to back off or have a hint of nervousness, since your curiosity had really manifested itself. The Senju placed his hands on your shoulders and you could see that he was looking at you tenderly

─ I could teach you a bit, if you wish… ─ He whispered

The brothers screamed, somewhat uncomfortable. Mako? He might be devouring you with his eyes. It was an inappropriate situation for a woman, to be so close to someone who was not her husband. But fuck it, you thought. You weren't doing anything wrong, not you, not Hashirama.

─ I would love for him to teach me ─ You replied, walking away from him slowly while giving a little bow

You turned in the direction of the children, Taki looked at the ground, saddened. With a slight blush on his cheeks, while Kai had directly chosen to cover his eyes. Dress up Hashirama, who was laughing softly at the behavior of those two.

─ Is something wrong, kids? ─ You said sweetly, trying to stifle a giggle

─ No… ─ They answered in unison

Of course they were sorry, you knew very well that the displays of affection between adults caused them the typical childish nervousness, you were amused, anyway.

Taki walked up to you, pulling on your sleeve and standing on tiptoe, he wanted to tell you something. You crouched down so that the child could come to your ear and whisper a question.

─ y/n-chan, will Senju-sama be your boyfriend?

You had lost your balance, that if it weren't for Taki giving you some weight next to you, you might have fallen sideways. You blushed slightly, your legs were shaking a bit and the Senju looked in your direction, making your heart pump rapidly.

─ I don't think so, Taki. ─ You said something nervous, while you got up

─ Why not? ─ Taki said, somewhat disappointed, as he crossed his arms

Before you could answer, you heard the screams of some children coming your way

─ Taki-kun! Kai-kun! ─ A little boy yelled, who was coming with a small group behind him ─ We were looking for them everywhere, let's play ninjas!

The brothers nodded enthusiastically and ran off to join their friends, ignoring the fact that they were with you. You exchanged a look with Hashirama, and then laughed alongside him. Anyway, they were little children.

─ Sorry if it bothered you, Hashirama-sama ─ You smiled, as you stood next to him, looking towards the river

─ Not at all, I have an immense love with children ─ Hashirama turned to you ─ I have liked them very much, do you think they consider me his friend?

─ I think so, maybe he will chase him and ask you to train them, knowing them… Especially Taki, he will do everything possible to be a good ninja

─ I wouldn't bother teaching them ─ Hashirama laughed ─ But first they would have to learn some theory, since all skill is accompanied by knowledge

─ Very interesting words from you, Hashirama-sama. I have to say that it doesn't stop impressing me.

─ I am honored by his words, princess.

The two of them stared at the river, in silence. Enjoying each other's company. For a moment, you had the luxury of glancing at Hashirama, hoping he didn't notice. And so it had been for several minutes, until the moment when he discovered you and stuck out his tongue slightly, laughing in the process. He had teased you and the two of them were laughing meaninglessly, but with their cheeks tinged a pinkish color.

Mako was behind you, at a moderate distance.

─ I think it's a good time to tell him the secret ─ Hashirama whispered ─ It's something I'll announce before I go home again, do you want to know?

─ Sure! ─ You whispered

─ Safe? ─ Hashirama smiled, teasing you a little more, in a playful tone

You nodded, while he looked in the direction of Mako and then you.

─ The Kaguya clan joined the alliance, right? We are creating the villa hidden between the leaves, in a couple of months we will inaugurate it in all its splendor. I don't want to invite only your father and the higher ups of your clan, but also your mother and you! There will be fireworks! It will be a great party and I want you to be there.

Your eyes lit up and a big smile formed on your face, you threw yourself at the man and hugged him tightly, giving a little jump. Hashirama wrapped his strong arms around your back, laughing with you.

He gave you a little twist, the mixture of emotions in that moment made you completely forget the strict protocol you were following. You were happy, you were having a quiet life and full of future new experiences, screw the protocol, you said internally. Under the arms of this man, you could not think about the higher ranks of the clan or the absurd complaints of him.

Perhaps, for the first time, you felt what freedom was.  
When you separated from Hashirama, you could not stop smiling, you wanted to cling to him again, but reality was trying to stop the behaviors of your heart.

─ Did I already tell you that you have a beautiful smile, princess?

─ You are the same, Hashirama-sama.

─ Just Hashirama, please. ─ He said ─ Forget the protocol, please. I really want to be his friend, if you will allow me.

─ How can I not be friends with the man who saved my life and trusted me with a secret? ─ You answered, mockingly ─ In that case, tell me y/n.

Your heart was warm at the time, you couldn't help but watch the man with so many mixed emotions. You walked along the Hashirama along the river's limits, talking about any topic that occurred to them, telling the odd anecdote. That Hashirama had many, that you would be able to listen to them over and over with genuine attention.

You listened attentively to a gong in the distance, and judging by the time, it would be close to lunch. Together with Hashirama they returned to the compound, simulating protocol under the expectant gazes of the high command who were on the streets. Once they were passed, the two of them laughed underneath.

Hashirama quickly understood how strict men were about their laws, something that they could hide well from society, who would say that the princess, daughter of the very leader, knowledgeable of all the protocol, could be in the arms of an unknown man on the banks of the river?

The only downside here was Mako, who didn't have the look of many friends. Before entering the complex, you would take care of him. You saw the figures of your parents at the front door, little by little receiving the guests of that commemorative lunch.

─ Sorry if we were late, Hisao-dono. It was my fault, I was fascinated to see their territories, and that I could not finish the tour. ─ Hashirama apologized

─ You are not late at all, Hashirama-dono. In addition, I myself have asked that my daughter keep it distracted, I hope she has been a good host ─ Your father replied

─ I can assure you, Hisao-dono, that the princess has been a magnificent and very interesting person, her daughter is the meaning of perfection made person

─ I am pleased to hear those words seeing from you. ─ Your father looked at your address, you could notice that he nodded and gave you a look of pride, that he had made you very happy

Hashirama entered your home, while you stayed outside and approached your escort, Mako, to remove him from his services, as you commonly did.

─ Mako ─ You said, in a whisper ─ Don't go saying absolutely anything, please.

Your escort hadn't paid any attention to you, something that had bothered you, but you tried to find some proposal to ensure his silence.

─ What do you want in exchange for your silence? ─ You asked, the young man looked at you interested

─ I would like many things, y/n-sama ─ he began ─ But by being at his service, and having developed some affection for you, we could reach a simple agreement.

─ Tell me what you want, Mako. ─ You said, trying not to despair

─ I would like his father to grant me permission to marry a girl, but according to him, I cannot do so as it interrupts my obligations as an escort. ─ Mako said, crossing his arms ─ I am also a man, I have needs and I want a family.

You were surprised with such a statement, Mako was an older man, yes. You would say he was the same age as Hashirama, or a couple of years older. All the years that he was in your service and you had never discussed that subject with him, to tell the truth, you had been surprised. You thought it was going to be much worse.

─ Don't worry, Mako. I will do my best to do you that favor. ─ You answered, with a smile ─ Is it okay for you to promise me silence in exchange for me getting your request in less than a week?

Mako smirked, getting into your little game.

─ A week then ─ She said, giving a little bow and saying goodbye

You approached your parents again, when they asked the reason for your delay, you invented that you were congratulating them for having pleased and attentive to their guest at all times. Leaving him very well with your parents, who exclaimed and recognized his good work.

You entered your home in the company of your mother, who she put you aside for a moment so that the maids can touch up her makeup and fix it a bit before presenting herself in the dining room. You didn't get to chat much with your mother, other than a few mild statements that the main guest was comfortable with and was excited about everything he had around her. Your mother was happy to hear you.

As you entered the dining room you saw how the men were already spread out in their seats, your mother gave you permission to sit down, while she made a signal to the servants, for a moment the table was filled with warm colors, there were rice dishes , fish, vegetables that were meticulously decorated, in the same way, what stood out the most was the chestnut, since it was the fruit par excellence of the autumn season.

This lunch was different, it was no longer the inopportune comments from the higher ups, or your father's comments about wars and battles, you could only hear Hashirama talking animatedly about how pleasant the walk with your company was. Your father and everyone present were proud of your behavior, apparently you had exceeded their expectations.

Even so, you didn't participate much in his conversations, least of all your mother. The conversation eradicated only in the high command asking Hashirama about all the works that were carried out in the realization of the village hidden between the leaves. He was talking animatedly about every one of his ideas that he had with the Kaguya clan, he had thought of everything. In his fields, in his textile production, in a complex future.

You sighed while looking at him, he was a perfect man.  
After dinner, the servants collected the plates and the food trays, everyone congratulated your mother on such a culinary spectacle, your mother elegantly responded to each compliment, with her best smile.

─ So, Hashirama-dono, do you think we hold the meeting right now?

─ As you see fit, Hisao-dono, but first I would like to stop by my room to pick up a scroll for the meeting ─ He replied

─ Very good, in that case. Kano, please come forward with Hashirama-dono and the higher ups at the office, I will see you there.

Your cousin got up, taking command he directed everyone towards the exit of the dining room, finally, you could see that Hashirama was looking towards your direction, while he nodded his head and left. You were alone with your parents.

─ My beautiful women, so worthy of the surname Kaguya. I am very proud of how they have handled things perfectly.

─ It's our obligation, dear. We are very happy to represent the clan. ─ Your mother smiled, while your father held her hand and kissed her delicately ─ But in reality, all this is due to your daughter's merit.

─ You are right, I must point out that most of the comments about your provisional leadership have been excellent, y/n. ─ Your father held your hands, while he gave you a kiss on the forehead ─ Some other negative thing that was against our protocol when dealing with our honorable higher ups, but I have forgiven you for this occasion, since our guest is seen very happy with your company

─ Thank you very much for your words father, sorry if I have not followed the protocol in some moments.

─ Forget that for now, there will be time to talk about it. Rather, your mother has told me that you want to do a musical performance tonight after dinner, right?

─ Yes, father. With your permission, I would like that after dinner, we all meet in the gallery, I could play the koto to our guest, I think it would be a beautiful way to show him the culture of the clan through music.

─ It seems appropriate to me, yes. You have my permission to do so. ─ Your father nodded, while you smiled

─ Could we invite Takeda-sensei and his family? ─ Your mother asked, as she clung to your father's arm

─ I do not see why not, besides that we will be in the gallery, I could send to serve sake while we listen to our and / n play.

─ Then it's confirmed, I'll send a servant to notify Takeda-sensei about the dinner invitation tonight. ─ Your mother said excitedly.

─ Later dear, first I want you to accompany me to the meeting, instead you, and / n. Go practice koto for tonight, then you can rest until tonight. I'll keep Hashirama-dono busy. You did a lot for today, you deserve it.

─ It's okay father, thank you very much ─ You said, somewhat discouraged, since you wanted to spend time with the Senju

Your father left the room accompanied by your mother, immediately afterwards, your maids were waiting for you outside the dining room. It had been a rough morning, and although you wanted to spend more time with Senju Hashirama, your father was right. You deserved some rest.

* * *

The silence was exasperating, to the point that you missed doing the paperwork under Tobirama's cold gaze. The high command of the Kaguya clan were very intimidating in your opinion, they just watched you in silence. You understood why then the princess y/n was someone who tried to keep her emotions at bay every moment that she could.

For the moment, you could only wait for the meeting to begin, the one that for some reason your heart tried to avoid. Why? You wondered

You had agreed to come to Kaguya territory for only one specific reason, and that was to start the preparations for the omiai.

When Patriarch Uzumaki recommended you as a nakodo, you had some misgivings, you had to admit it. Since you were being fundamental in something that you never participated in. When joining the Uzumaki clan with the Senju, you believed that it was due to the great friendship they had with each other, but you did not know that the man would ask you for a special condition to ensure the alliance.

Marrying her eldest daughter when she is of age.

And to tell the truth, that day you had sacrificed a large part of your heart, since you felt that in some way or another you had to assume that role, but marrying someone you do not love was not only going to be sad for you, but, for her.

Uzumaki Mito was a very pretty princess, in the prime of her youth. Delicate, patient, loving, quite a lady. The times you were able to get close to her only reaffirmed what you already knew, and yes, you loved her very much and you would always ensure her happiness.

But the healthiest thing was that little by little, your heart stopped beating for the other person who occupied it.

But the memories of that night in which the typical excuse of alcohol was accompanying your movements against the person next to you, took hold of your heart, making it beat stronger to be able to feel almost firsthand the distorted memory of that short but hot kiss. 

So, there you questioned that maybe your feelings for that person were stronger than your will.

─ Hashirama-dono, we are glad that you agreed to hold the meeting immediately ─ Said the oldest high command in the room

─ This meeting will deal with a very important topic for both the Kaguya clan and the allied clans, it is better to work on it at once. ─ You said, while everyone nodded at your direction.

You saw how the figure of Hisao entered the room, as he sat down he moved one or another document that was on his table, to clear it. His wife, who from what you understood was called Akiko, looked at him sweetly.

─ First of all, good afternoon to everyone present. As you know, my stay in the village hidden among the leaves has been profitable, I have been fascinated and I have been able to work hand in hand with all the leaders. I have felt very integrated and I want to especially thank Hashirama-dono for having accomplished all of this.

─ Please, Hisao-sama. It was a pleasure for us to serve our new ally.

The Kaguya nodded at your direction, while he coughed and spoke again

\- I don't blame you if you wonder why Hashirama-sama's visit. -He said, while he crossed his arms- He comes for a very important reason that involves strengthening the union of our clan with the alliance.

They all looked at his direction, intrigued.

─ I must announce that an omiai will be held on behalf of the princess y/n. It is time to marry her, and we have discussed a lot about that topic, all clans agree to leave a renowned participant to carry out this activity.

The room was filled with murmurs, you could see that the woman was looking at her husband with enormous surprise and happiness. She approached him and made him meet her eyes, as if she were searching for some kind of lie in them. Not seeing it, she couldn't stop smiling at your direction.

─ Does that mean that you, Hashirama-dono will participate in the omiai of the princess y / n? ─ Asked the eldest high command

─ No, I will not participate. I am engaged in marriage to the princess of the Uzumaki clan. 

The woman no longer had the sparkles in her eyes, but her happiness was intact. For mothers at this time, they just look desperate that their daughter can marry.

─ An omiai? Wow, this will be interesting. But we need a nakodo to contact all the families of the participants with us. ─ Said another high command

─ That's where Hashirama-dono will come in. He volunteered as a nakodo at the request of his future father-in-law. I feel with all my heart that he will help us choose a worthy husband for our princess.

─ Then please start telling us about the candidates in question

The attention fell on your person again, you nodded while asking permission to get up from your site. As you got up, you picked up the scroll that sat next to you from the table, and held it up to Patriarch Kaguya.

─ Since we are talking about his daughter's marriage, I would like his wife to also participate in the meeting, despite being the nakodo, mothers have a better eye to know if a man is good for their daughter.

The woman was surprised. The exaggerated amount of patriarchal norms in this clan was evident. You could hear some murmurs, but Hisao-dono grabbed his wife's hand.

─ You are right, my wife must participate in this, also she will teach the princess everything she must do.

─ In this scroll I have main information about each of the candidates. I will start to say a little about them and then discuss it in depth only with the parents of the bride.  
You cleared your throat, as you opened the scroll and saw her first name on it.

─ As the representative of the Sarutobi clan, we have Sarutobi Fujita, brother-in-law and right-hand man of his clan leader. He is 28 years old, has great military experience and is in good health. His blood type is O.

> "I see, next" You heard leader Kaguya say

─ As a representative of the Shimura clan, we have Shimura Tadashi, he is the best student of his clan leader. He is 22 years old, a medium military experience, he is in good health. His blood type is AB.

> "Next"

─ As a representative of the Senju clan, we have Senju Tobirama, my younger brother. Great military experience, experienced in tactics and strategies, he is 23 years old, his blood type is A.

You could see that they shared a look of clear interest, it was evident that hearing the name of your younger brother would be something that arouses the curiosity of those present.

─ Senju Tobirama… No? Very interesting ─ The old man said, sharing a look of complicity with his colleagues

> "We are very interested in that candidate, but let's continue, please"

─ As a representative of the Uchiha clan, we have Uchiha Tadao, currently the leader's right hand man. He is 21 years old, he has a great military experience, despite enjoying good health, he has suffered the loss of his left eye. His blood type is A.

─ Apparently we have candidates from all clans. It seems that this was the last. ─ The old man said, as he settled into his seat

> "No, one more is missing" You listened, while you tightened the parchment you had in hand when you saw the missing name

─ We also have another representative of the Uchiha clan, that is their leader, Uchiha Madara. Great military experience, cannot be explained. He is 25 years old, he is in good health, his blood type is O.

The room had fallen into a deep silence, you knew that Madara's name could cause these kinds of impressions. Suddenly the room had turned cold, the higher ups did not comment, their gazes fixed in your direction, you could see some terror in their eyes.

The silence was stifling, but seeing Madara's name on a candidate scroll made you very nervous. For the past few weeks, you could only remember the conversation he had with you because of the omiai.

> "I don't want to get married, Hashirama."

His words were spinning in your head.

> "For an Uchiha, it is difficult to marry someone for whom he does not feel love."
> 
> "Help me with this, please"

You felt your heart in your throat, for a moment, you felt like you couldn't breathe.

─ How could you hear, we have very interesting candidates. ─ Leader Kaguya said, as he stood up from his seat ─ Knowing the men who will participate in the omiai, we must organize it, right, Hashirama-dono?

─ Y-yes. ─ You stuttered, as you sat back down, giving place to the leader.

─ I'll remember what omiai is, then. ─ The man cleared his throat ─ The omiai is that once the nakodo talks to the parents of the bride in question, delving into information about the candidates. The nakode is forced to hold three meetings so that the parents of the groom and the bride get to know each other, with the future couple in question. The candidates who arrive at the third meeting are the final ones to choose as the final husband. Some may not make it past the first meeting, that must be decided by the bride or groom alone.

─ Do the couple have time alone at the meeting? ─ You asked, somewhat confused

─ Sure, the parents and you, the nakodo, will only be present until the middle of the second meeting. It is very important that the couple feel comfortable with each other, the meetings are so that they can talk about their tastes, and get to know each other better. In addition, we are talking about a union between clans, it is a priority that we maintain a good relationship between the future couple, right, Saori?

─ We will ensure the comfort and happiness of our family and the groom's family. ─ The woman said softly, with a smile

─ For this reason, this topic will be discussed throughout her visit. I understand that she wants to stay for about 4 days, right, Hashirama-sama?

─ Yes, I think it's suitable. ─ You answered

─ If you change your mind, you can say so at any time. Already announced the topic of omiai, I think that with my wife and with me we could discuss this topic tomorrow, I would not want to overload it. Also, we should discuss the issue of our fields and our textile production, to start business.

The afternoon passed slowly, they had taken you to see the crops they had, the fields that were full of sheep and the butcher work they had in hand. But what had surprised you the most was the sacrificial work of women at the looms. You were simply amazed by the details, the effort and the time that these women invested.

You congratulated them on their work, the women seemed surprised, even a sweet old woman stopped knitting in a moment to nod in gratitude. You felt somewhat sad, they deserved more recognition. It's amazing the way they treated women, you hoped this union would help the Kaguya clan progress.

When walking along the river, your cheeks felt a little pink at the memory of the princess. You wanted to meet her, you wanted to get closer to her. She had the most beautiful smile you had seen in years, her graceful demeanor and her enthusiasm for seeing the world was overwhelming.

Simply, the princess y/n she was someone you wanted to have by your side.  
  
The song of the birds announced the sunset, you knew it was a couple of hours before dinner. As they approached the compound, you could only think of her.

You just wanted to see her smile.


	7. Red Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to this song for inspiration from the scene of y/n playing the koto.  
> https://youtu.be/eT-ybZP-Efw ✨
> 
> I melt writing the scenes with Hashirama, it's a sweetheart.
> 
> Comment if you like it, I would like to know what you think!

The sun seemed to be becoming one with the evening sky, giving all its color and fading into it. The song of the cicadas and the last flapping of the birds gave way to dusk.

Your hand ran across the ivory bridge over the wood, while your fingers slowly dangled on the string, changing the tonalities. You pressed gently with your left hand and made a bold change to the melody, making it sound softer.

The music floated in the air, as you gave a little sigh and slowly rested your hand to end the song. The lonely room was slowly fading, and you could see the darkness seeping in, hinting that dusk was coming to an end. Your eyes fell slightly on the koto as you dragged the bridges back to their standard pitch. From afar, the characteristic gong was heard, making you realize that it was not long before dinner time.

─ y/n, can I come in? ─ A familiar voice asked from outside the room

─ Sure mother, go ahead

Your mother came into the room, leaning on the tatami and sitting across from you. She watched you with a smile as you took the tsume off your fingers and placed them in her little box.

─ Ready for tonight? ─ Your mother asked you

─ I hope so ─ You said, with a nervous smile ─ It has been a long time since I played in front of a guest

─ You have never been nervous when touching a guest ─ Your mother said, as she slid a finger over the wood of the instrument ─ Doesn't it have something to do with this special guest?

You blushed slightly under your mother's gaze, as you tried to avoid her contact by lowering her head.

─ I couldn't deny the fact that I want to impress Senju-sama. ─ You said, drowning out your trembling voice ─ It is very important how my duty as the princess of the clan to teach you about our cultures

─ y/n… you can fool your father, the elders. But not your mother, I have also been a teenager ─ Your mother laughed slightly

─ What are you trying to tell me, mother?

─ Senju-sama is a very attractive man, I must admit. ─ You turned your head towards your mother ─ He has a dreamy smile and is very different from all the men I have met.

You smiled underneath when you heard your mother's words.

─ Even so, you are not only a princess, but, a Kunoichi. It must be difficult to hide your youthful feelings in every moment, right?

─ Mother ... ─ You said, while blushing furiously

─ Quiet y/n. ─ Your mother smiled ─ It's normal for you to feel this way, don't try to hide the fact that you have been attracted to a man, at least not with me. Yes?

You could feel how your eyes had crystallized, you looked up to meet the tender face of your mother. A small thank you left your lips, almost silent.

A knock on the door made your mother look back and rise from hers tatami.

─ I think they have come for me, I must attend to the last details of the dinner ─ Your mother laughed ─ Takeda-sensei and his family should not be long in coming, would you do me the favor of receiving them?

─ Sure mother, I take care of that.

Before your mother leaves the room, she saw how she retraced her steps and faced you again, making you look at her with surprise and intrigue.

─ You know? ─ Your mother said, while she put a hand on her chin, in a thoughtful pose ─ I think you should change into a houmongi before performing the interpretation

─ Why? ─ You said something confused, passing your hands over the torso of the kimono

─ I don't know… ─ Your mother said, in a playful tone ─ You don't want to impress Senju-sama?

When you realized her words, you could hear her mischievous laughter from her down the hall, leaving you alone with your nervousness. You slid your hands over your kimono, smoothing it constantly, you called one of your maids who was standing guard at the door and kindly asked her to prepare your best houmongi for you after dinner, she nodded and quickly left to carry out your order .

─ y/n-sama, excuse me if I disturb you. ─ Your other maid said, as she entered the room ─ They have visualized Takeda-sensei and his family entering the complex

─ We're not going to make them wait, right, Mika-chan? ─ You smiled at her, while you got up from the tatami and walked with the girl behind you ─ Please, when I am with our guests, I want you to personally take charge of moving my koto to the gallery.

─ We are all excited to hear her play tonight, y/n-sama. It took a long time for him to dazzle us again with his music

─ Thank you for your words, Mika-chan. I hope to honor your compliments tonight ─ You turned to give her a smile

When they opened the door, you could feel the little pair of arms surrounding you, the children screamed excitedly, as if they had not seen you before. Saori was hanging on the arm of her husband, who kept her close to him.

─ I'm glad to know that you will join us tonight ─ You said, greeting them

─ How would we decline such an invitation? ─ Saori answered, while they passed inside the house ─ I'm excited to see everything they prepared with Akiko

─ Also, my beautiful wife did not stop drawing conclusions about what would be the surprise event tonight ─ The man laughed

─ I hope it's not some oratory from Hisao ─ Saori said, while she let out a long sigh ─ Last time, I almost fell asleep in the middle of her speech.

You laughed because of the comment, and you had to affirm it. Whenever visitors came, your father would make a long monologue recounting his entire life until he assumed the leadership of the clan, speaking of his virtues in battle or the best of his abilities. Especially when he drank sake, there definitely no one could shut him up until he was completely unwell.

─ y/n-chan, where is Senju-sama? ─ Taki asked ─ I want you to teach me ninja skills!

─ Me too! ─ Kai replied, excited

You could see how his parents exchanged glances and then stared at you, you caressed the children's heads.

─ Senju-sama must be about to arrive at the dining room, it would be bad not to receive him. ─ You said, as you leaned back to catch up with them ─ It may be that at another time I may gladly teach them, but now he must rest after a long day, yes?

The two children sighed in defeat as they nodded, getting your point.

─ How did you meet Senju-sama? ─ Takeda-sensei asked his children, curiously

─ He saved us! ─ Kai said

─ With a wooden clone! ─ Taki yelled ─ Then he took out a huge earth dragon! And he said that with training maybe we could do it!

Saori saw her husband confused, while he listened attentively. Obviously it should not be new to him, since he was in battle and you do not doubt that he had witnessed what his children were talking about, he knew that and much more. In the middle of the anecdote that the children told about Hashirama's abilities, you heard how his mother asked what they were doing with you. You had forgotten a small detail, that the children had witnessed all your behavior towards the man, then it was when you could see how the cheeks turned a bit red and they grabbed you tightly by the kimono sleeves.

─ Then, will you tell me why you were with Senju-sama and y/ n? ─ Saori asked, raising an eyebrow ─ I don't want to think that they were spying on them

There was a short silence as they hid behind you.

─ Children… ─ Her mother exclaimed, firm

─ Yes we were spying on them, mom ─ Taki said, breaking the tension ─ We saw y/n-chan walking alone with Senju-sama and it made us curious

─ And why? They know that y/n has to be the hostess, it is nothing out of the ordinary ─ said her father, while he put his free hand on his waist

─ It was different! y/n-chan turned red every time she talked to him! And… ─ You saw how quickly Taki covered his younger brother's mouth, with a nervous smile

You could feel how the stares of the two adults were glaring at you, you heard a small suppressed laugh from your aunt's lips, as you turned your eyes to the other side of the room.

─ Well, wedding bells always ring in times of alliances, right? ─ Saori suggested, while she let go of her husband's arm and grabbed your hand

─ Saori… ─ Her husband warned

─ All of us in the clan noticed how you fainted this morning for Senju-sama ─ She whispered, in a teasing tone ─ He is very handsome, right?

─ Don't bother y/n, Saori. ─ Your teacher said, trying to give you a hand in such an awkward situation

─ Okay, I won't do it for you. ─ She wrapped her arm back to her husband's and winked at you ─ For today

You blushed furiously, while your aunt laughed and your teacher shook his head. You walked down the hall leading them to the dining room, where you could see your mother doing the last decorations. She quickly greeted everyone and assigned them a few seats, leaving the corners free for your father and Hashirama. The children were talking animatedly with a maid, while once your mother finished organizing everything, you could see how she and Saori moved to a corner of the room, and you could swear due to the laughter and small movements of head to your address, they were talking about you.

─ y/n ─ Your teacher called, pulling you out of your silence ─ How have you been?

─ If I can be honest, I've been a bit tired, Takeda-sensei ─ You smiled ─ Still, I miss training a lot

─ The trainings can wait, once all this is finished I will ask Hisao-sama to give you at least a week off ─ She said, placing her hand on your shoulder ─ You have already worked hard for the clan.

─ I think a week off would not hurt me ─ You laughed ─ But I would not even step on the training ground again, I do not want any mercy

─ I assure you that it will be. ─ Your teacher smiled, tightening his grip on your shoulder ─ Can I talk to you about something?

─ Sure, sensei ─ You answered with curiosity

─ I don't want to be nosy ─ He started, slowly ─ But I can't ignore Kai's comment and thanks to the blush on your cheeks I can be sure that his words are not a child's mistake, right?

You were silent.

─ I don't want to pressure you to tell me anything, it's none of my business ─ He started, slowly ─ but in case you are experiencing any feelings for Senju-sama, I want to tell you to be very careful

─ Takeda-sensei… Are you worrying about women's issues? ─ You said, laughing softly

─ Attraction and falling in love is not an exclusive topic for women ─ She said, putting her hands on her waist

─ Still, it's funny. ─ You said, crossing your arms ─ Not only you, but my mother and Saori believe that I am developing some feeling for Senju-sama

─ And were we wrong? ─ He raised his eyebrow, while she formed a smile

You blushed, while looking away. Footsteps could be heard coming from outside the room, which was a clear sign that the two most important personalities were about to enter the dinner. Your father entered first, and under his shadow was your cousin Kano. In turn, Hashirama entered the room with a smile, gave a general greeting to all those present and waved his hands euphorically to greet the brothers, who if it were not because they were subject to their mother, they would be able to run to his direction. . When your father sat down, everyone could do the same.

Your mother again called for the servants who paraded with large trays of food, which, like at lunch, was full of warm colors, this time you could taste various dishes that had a delicious soup as a starter, accompanied with soba noodles and vegetables.  
  
─ I have a question ─ Hashirama said, as he looked towards Takeda-sensei ─ You and I haven't seen each other before?

─ They surely saw each other on the battlefield ─ Kano said, as he calmly ate

─ Sure! But ... No, no! It was not in a normal battle. ─ Said the Hashirama ─ I remember your look well, you rushed at me alone making a wonderful use of kenjutsu!

You saw how your teacher saw him surprised, while he loosened his shoulders.

─ Do you remember?

─ Of course I remember, I had never faced such a good kenjutsu user before, it was admirable to see his every move. I must admit that you gave me a hard time ─ The man put a hand behind his neck, while he emitted a laugh

─ It is an honor to hear such words from such a powerful adversary ─ Your teacher replied

─ I wish I could have a chance to fight with you again! As colleagues, what do you say? ─ Hashirama asked animatedly

─ If Hisao sama allows it, I will be happy to share a battle with you again

At that moment, you could see how Saori saw her husband with a clear look of pride, the children tried to suppress her screams, but you could see how they wanted to jump from the emotion. Your father kept a short bearing, apparently he did not want to utter many words. For your part, you could only see Hashirama with an expression of clear admiration. For a moment to another, his eyes met and you saw how he tilted his head, smiling at you.

─ It would be a great spectacle to see that battle, Takeda is one of our best warriors, I don't see why we couldn't hold a friendly duel, you tell me the day and you can gladly do it in the training ground of the complex ─ Your father said

─ I hope you have mercy on me! ─ Hashirama laughed ─ Since the alliance with the Uchiha clan, I haven't had time to train, I think I've softened a bit.

─ Hashirama-sama, excuse me if I interrupt, but… ─ Saori said, as she grabbed the hand of her husband ─ Once Takeda is on the battlefield, there is no one to stop him.

─ Uh! And I doubt he wants to fail the words of his wife, huh? ─ She saw your teacher, while he winked at her ─ She has a very good inspiration, from what I see.

─ Don't hesitate, Hashirama-sama. ─ Your master tightened his wife's grip, giving her a tender smile

The dinner passed slowly, when it came to an end, the servants collected in an orderly manner each tray of food, plates and utensils that had been used. Those present congratulated your mother and the servants on the quality of the food, after a couple of minutes, you exchanged a look with your mother, letting her know that you wanted to leave to have some time to get ready. Your mother did her own thing, put her hand on top of your father's and leaned over to whisper something softly to her. Your father looked at your address and nodded, implying that you had permission to leave the dining room.

You rose silently from your seat, and before exiting, you gave a small bow to everyone present to approach the door slowly. The last thing you did was look at Hashirama with a smile, then, sneakily and having caught his attention, you winked at him. You could see how she blushed slightly.

─ You owed me, Senju.

You said to yourself, as you walked through the hallways heading to your room.

* * *

You had to admit that the smile and that wink had taken you by surprise, causing your cheeks to turn a slight red. You weren't adept at hiding your emotions, so you just lowered your head and smoothed the hem of your kimono, letting a few seconds pass so you could look up and talk about another topic.

─ Excuse me, Hisao-dono ─ You said, while clearing your throat ─ Will the princess no longer accompany us on the evening?

─ Oh, my daughter will be back with us in a few minutes, she now herself she is busy.

─ Hashirama-sama, we invite you to continue the evening in the gallery hall, I think we would be much more comfortable there ─ The matriarch Kaguya expressed

─ Sure! ─ You responded animatedly

Together with all those present, you left the dining room to be installed in the great hall of the gallery, the servants opened the sliding door that connected to the great garden, causing the gentle breezes of the night to enter. The living room was large, it was completely lit by candles, and some flowers that were decorated in pots, what caught your attention the most that right in front of a wall that was decorated with a painted picture of flowers, there was a koto that it was elegantly laid on a tatami mat. Together with the three men you sat on the right side of the small table, while the women were facing you. You could see that the children were taken to the garden, where they were playing animatedly with some maids.

─ Do you like to drink sake, Hashirama-dono?

─ It is an offer that I refuse to refuse, please. ─ You said, with a smile

You saw how they brought a bottle of sake along with four tokkuri containers, you kindly thanked the maid when she served you, making her blush slightly. The drink was running down your throat like water, and it wasn't because they had started with the lighter sake, but, as bad as it might sound, you had a little problem with alcohol. But this evening you would decide to control yourself, since you were not in a position to stay as you usually do in the company of your close friends or family. You also didn't want to make a bad impression as a guest.

─ The drink is very pleasant, especially the company. I must say that his family is very enviable, Hisao-dono.

─ Thank you very much, but I must tell you that Takeda and his family here are not our direct relatives, even so, we consider them almost of our family. ─ Patriarch Kaguya said, as he took a sip of his sake

─ Oh! Could you tell me the story of how you met? ─ You asked with curiosity

─ Where can we start? ─ The man said, as he placed a hand on his chin ─ It's all because of my wife, so it would be better if she tells it at the beginning

The woman smiled, as you paid attention to them, waiting for me to tell you the story.

─ I was born in the secondary branch of the clan, Kano here is the son of my late brother. My husband was born on the main branch. When we were little we were separated to fulfill different obligations, as a woman, I dedicated myself to learning the same, it did not count that Saori would accompany me on that journey, her company was a blessing from heaven.

─ For my part, I was not from the clan branches, but I was the daughter of one of the right hand of Hisao-sama's father at that time, that's why I was considered noble and I had the happiness of being instructed together with Akiko ─ The woman next to him answered, with a smile

─ Wow, they have been raised as sisters ─ You said ─ They are both very interesting women, I must tell the men here that they are very lucky

The women nodded with a smile, while the men poured another glass of sake, to continue the conversation.

─ Back then, I wooed Akiko ─ The Kaguya started, letting out a small cough due to the sake gulp ─ Before proposing to her, the clan fought a battle with the Uchiha clan. I had been the victim of an ambush until the man next to him saved me. Since that time, he has been my right hand in military affairs.

─ Wow… A friendship arose thanks to the war ─ You said, pouring yourself the second glass of sake ─ Then I'll imagine that friends fell in love with friends, right?

The two women laughed underneath

─ Something like that, does it sound too cliché, Senju-sama? ─ Akiko smiled

─ Of course not! It's nice growing up with a friend and sharing with them the most important moments of your life, I toast to that ─ You said, taking a long drink

─ Of course, you can imagine the honor of being able to marry a woman who despite being noble, beautiful. ─ Takeda said, while looking at his wife with great love ─ I, who at one time was nothing more than a warrior, managed to be Hisao-sama's right hand, and I was able to marry the most precious Kaguya of the entire clan and have a wonderful family

It had not been more than 10 minutes since they opened the first bottle of sake, leading to a stronger one. For their part, the women sent for some green tea and some sweets to invite at the table.

You shared trivial conversations with the couples, you could see how especially, the man named Takeda and his wife Saori shared a clear look of complicity and love, in the distance, the laughter of their children resounded from the garden. You felt how your heart warmed when you admired the relationship of that couple, everything you aspired for in this life was related to the happiness and unconditional love that they demonstrated. For a moment, the memory of your arranged marriage struck your heart, causing you to pour yourself another glass of sake and force-dry it, as if you were trying to drown that memory.

Which you have been doing for months.

> "What are you trying to tell me, Hashirama?"

That voice echoed in your head again.

> "Hashirama, you are drunk"

You again took another long drink.

The sliding door had opened, making you react. When you saw the figure that was entering the room, you had put aside all other people's thoughts to contemplate what your eyes were observing at that moment.

His neck rose gracefully, like a beautiful swan. His hair had been collected in its entirety, being decorated by that hairpin of red flowers. He walked gracefully, her perfectly crafted pastel pink kimono had beautiful flowers stamped on her skirt, accompanying his innocent and tender gaze. In his delicate hands, he carried a small box, as you watched him walk in the direction of the koto.

When he sat down on the tatami and looked up, you could see that his face stood out that characteristic red color of the Kaguya makeup, the red of his lips looked soft and fleshy while he smiled. She managed to capture the attention of everyone present with the slightest movement.

Delicately she opened the small box she was holding, slowly slipping the tsume onto each corresponding finger. She elegantly moved her hands to change the position of the instrument bridges, before making any other movement, you could see how she looked up in your direction, smiling slightly.

From one moment to another, her arms raised euphorically, the fingers of her right hand moved elegantly, lifting the strings and making them dance, that on her side, her left hand gave the necessary pressure to give tone to the notes. The song had started fast and imposing, but as it progressed she was performing a sway of notes, it seemed as if she had no fear whatsoever in making an intrepid change in the melody, she played without any fear.

Her eyes moved in time with her movements, analyzing each one of them. You were absorbed by feeling the music floating in the air, you could see the scene that you had in front of you and you would believe that you are trapped in a beautiful dream. For a moment, she looked away that reflected clear security and determination, finding you in your clear weakness, she smiled at you for a few seconds, which made you blush furiously. You had a dry glass of the sake, it was too much.

Slowly you could see how he ended the song, his intrepid movements were more and more subtle, and the music faded leaving the magic floating around the room, the cold night breeze had hit your spine, and through everyone they were clapping, including that interpretation. The princess lowered her gaze, nodding to the audience with a tender pinkish hue on her cheek. She slowly dragged the bridges and placed them in her proper order.

─ I hope she would have liked the performance, Hashirama-sama. ─ The princess said softly, while she looked in your direction ─ Do you like another song to accompany the evening?

Her innocent question had driven you crazy.

─ Blessed is he who can listen to her play all his life, please don't end this magic princess ─ You said, raising the glass of sake

She nodded with a smile, and came up with another song in a couple of seconds. Unlike the first, it was an improvised melody, as if it were intended to soften the atmosphere.

─ Apparently she liked the interpretation of my daughter, Hashirama-dono ─ Her father said

─ It's just beautiful ─ You said

─ Since she was a child, she has shown an interest in the koto over the other instruments, it could be said that she stands out from all the women of the clan, her skills are unsurpassed ─ Her mother said, with a smile

Another bottle of sake was opened, while they shared a stronger drink, you could see that the conversation between the men was lightening, leaving aside the formalities and talking about anecdotes from the past, you must admit that no matter how much you shared the conversations and tried to continue their conversations, you were completely distracted by the princess. The night was getting darker, the lights in the living room had gotten dimmer. You could observe that for a moment, Hisao's wife approached him, who apparently was not in very good condition due to alcohol consumption, but that did not stop the man from sharing one more bottle with you.

At an exact moment, the music stopped. Kano had quietly retreated, hinting at his weariness. Takeda and his wife announced that it would be appropriate for them to go home, as the children were dozing. You saw how the princess got up from the tatami to accompany them towards the door, for a moment you thought that you would not see her again.

─ It's too late, Hashirama-sama. Is it okay for us to withdraw? ─ The woman said, as she slowly got up and held her husband

─ Sure, rest. Hisao-dono needs it urgently ─ You laughed, taking the last of the sake glass

─ Oh, Hisao doesn't take much alcohol ─ Said the woman, as she got up with her disoriented husband ─ My daughter will not be long in coming… maybe you can spend a moment together, if you wish.

─ I wouldn't mind her company ─ You said, trying to hide your emotion

─ I know my daughter will see to it that this evening ends well ─ the woman whispered, as she called a servant of hers to help her take away a drunk Kaguya.

The woman spoke with one of the maids, for a moment she saw how most of them had retired, leaving only y/n's two personal maids in the room.

You remained silent, taking advantage of the fact that they had left a bottle of sake with a little more than half, you poured yourself another drink, getting up from the tatami, you walked around the room, you approached the instrument, the wood was fine, it was perfectly cared for. You ran your fingers over the strings slowly, still living the magic of the notes.

With your free hand, you had covered your face. You were hot, you could feel like the alcohol was slowly taking effect on you.

You were afraid of improper behavior with the princess.

* * *

As I dismissed Takeda-sensei and her family, I could make out my parents' servants stealthily walking down the hallways, heading to their rooms to rest. Which surprised you a bit. Had your parents already retired? Surely, your father was already practically knocked out by alcohol. Underneath, you regretted the fact that you couldn't have shared a little more intimacy with Hashirama. As you approached the gallery room, you could see that it was still illuminated, surely your maids would be waiting for you. Just one of them came out, who with a smile approached you before you can enter the room.

─ Hashirama-sama is still inside ─ Mika said ─ her mother asked her to stay with him for a while before going to sleep

─ Really?

─ Yes… Apparently, you had completely conquered him, y/n-sama ─ She said, laughing ─ If you wish, you can signal Mai and me to withdraw momentarily and leave them alone…  
  
─ M-mika-chan! ─ You said, surprised by the comment ─ Why would you do that?

─ Because more than our mistress, we consider you a great friend ─ She smiled, while she adjusted the hairpin for you ─ You are very pretty and Senju-sama is a dream, you can see the mutual interest

─ Mika-chan… ─ You said, while you took him by the hand and smiled ─ Thank you for this, but nothing will happen… He is just a friend, I doubt it will happen any more.

─ And does that matter, y/n-sama? In there he has a man excited to see you, can happen anything, trust us, we are women, we understand you ─ She laughed, while she gave you a little push to enter the room

When you walked in, you could see the man delicately playing the strings of your instrument. You approached him, while clasping your hands and holding a firm position.

─ I see that the koto has caught his attention, Hashirama-sama

─ Please… Just Hashirama. ─ He smiled, as he turned to your side ─ The koto is a beautiful instrument, but what made it truly beautiful was the one who played it, you have a great talent

─ Thank you for those words, Hashirama ─ You smiled, as you approached him ─ You know? The idea came from my mother, it would not have occurred to me

─ I must express my gratitude to you personally then ─ He smiled ─ I must admit that I have not been able to take my eyes off you, I hope that no one has noticed, I do not want to bother you or cause problems for you

─ I noticed, Hashirama ─ You smiled ─ Don't worry, I don't think they are going to make a problem for you, my father can barely react after the first drink

─ Can't hold the drink? ─ He laughed, as he took a small sip of the drink he had in hand

─ It's a bit of a bad drunk, yes. I think you may have noticed it in his speech or his topics of conversation. Tends to be very ... narcissistic

─ It will be very funny when we are in a meeting between the leaders, I do not know who would be more proud, if your father, the leader of the Shimura or Madara himself. ─ You could see how he laughed, for a moment, a little blush decorated his cheek

─ M-Madara? ─ You asked nervously, looking him in the eye

─ Yes, the leader of the Uchiha clan ... ─ At your clear look of surprise and intimidation by that name, you could see how he fidgeted ─ I think I already know what you're thinking, but you know? Madara is not how most say

─ Oh no? ─ You asked, curiously ─ They have always said that he is… A difficult person.

─ Oh, they always say that about him ─ He laughed, as he approached the table ─ If I'm honest, I have never met a person like Madara, he is very important to me, he is my best friend

─ But… They have always said that the Senju clan and the Uchiha clan were enemy clans par excellence ─ You asked, following him

─ Even if we had fought on different sides, my feelings for him wouldn't have changed in the slightest.

─ Wow… You can tell they are very close friends ─ You said, smiling ─ I bet you must be the sun of their friendship

─ The sun? ─ Hashirama laughed, sitting down on the tatami ─ How is that?

─ You are very warm, outgoing, very sweet… Like a child. ─ You started, while you sat in front of him ─ But you are an intelligent and warrior man, for something you are the leader of your clan.

─ Wow princess, do we know each other today and have you already managed to draw those conclusions? ─ He raised an eyebrow, with a half smile on his lips

─ You are a transparent person, just like me ─ You smiled ─ Have I been very direct? I do not want to bother you

─ I like that you talk to me like that, we are not in front of your family or the high command of the clan, it's just you and me… ─ He said, leaving the empty tokkuri on the table

─ It's nice not having to follow the protocol ─ You laughed, as you slid a finger into the sake bottle, seeing the drawings on the porcelain

─ I toast then for your freedom, I hope you always see you with that carefree smile ─ He said, pouring himself another drink ─ Do you want?  
  
Hashirama waved his tokkuri.

─ It shouldn't… It would be improper. ─ You said, with a mischievous smile, raising your hands

─ You're right, you shouldn't… ─ Hashirama laughed, extending it in your direction, laughing knowingly.

You came back to see your maids, they did the one with the blind sight, looking at the floor. You reached out and took the tokkuri, under the mocking gaze of Hashirama, you took a small drink, you felt how the liquid burned your throat, making you cough weakly.

─ Apparently the princess is the same as her father ─ Hashirama laughed, as he served himself in another small container

─ Hey! ─ You complained, taking a small drink again ─ I'm just not used to this sake, they still don't allow me to have one with more alcohol content

─ And why?

─ According to my father, it would be frowned upon by men to see how a single woman drinks sake with a lot of alcohol content, since she would be dizzy and that should be in intimacy only with her partner ─ You said, while imitating your father's tone of voice

─ And here you are, sharing a drink of alcohol with the leader of a clan that weeks ago were your enemies ─ Hashirama laughed

─ Are you telling me that I shouldn't trust you? ─ You feigned surprise, while laughing

─ Not at all, y/n. You can trust me, once I gave you my friendship, don't think that you can get away easily. ─ He winked, making you blush a little for that play

─ It goes the same for you, Hashirama. ─ As you took the last drink left, you extended the glass to his direction ─ Please?

─ With care, y/n. ─ Hashirama said, while he served you a little more drink ─ With this is enough, you must accustom your throat little by little, otherwise, you will be like your father.

─ Maybe at another time I could reach your level, the number of drinks you have had is incredible. ─ You laughed underneath

─ How do you know that I have taken many? ─ He asked, looking at you mischievously ─ Have you been watching me, princess?

You laughed underneath, even though you weren't dizzy or drunk from those glasses of sake, your tongue felt lighter and your personality was on the surface.

─ And yes, I must admit. ─ You laughed ─ There's no point hiding it, I'm very bad at lying.

Hashirama was surprised with your answer, maybe he expected to annoy you a little longer if you tried to deny that comment, you saw how he tenderly puffed out his cheeks and crossed his arms.

─ Aren't you happy for the answer?

It was your turn to make a play to annoy him

─ Why wouldn't it make me happy to know that I was the center of attention of such a beautiful princess?

It was your turn to blush fiercely. Hashirama laughed under him as he leaned slightly on the table, he took advantage of it and reached out her arm, to gently place his hand on your cheek. Delicately, the man's thumb slid across your cheekbone.

For a moment, you had narrowed your eyes, anxious about anything that could happen, but Hashirama was looking at you with sweetness, had stayed static in his place, so much that when he removed his big and warm hand from your cheeks, you had a feeling of emptiness.

─ You are very beautiful, y/n. I like to share this moment with you.

Together with the Senju, they took a deep gulp of their drinks.

─ Could we outside? I think I need some air, I don't see myself in a position to take more.

You nodded, the Senju got up before you, to extend his hand and help you up. You took his hand shakily, and you saw how he put his arm around your arm. When you turned your gaze to your maids, you could see that they were no longer in the room, but that the sliding door was open a few inches, it gave you a sign that they were waiting for you outside.

Together with Hashirama, they stood at the edge of the door that connected the gallery room to the garden, the crescent moon shone in its greatest splendor, the cold autumn breeze gently moved Hashirama's long hair, crickets and cicadas. they decorated the night. You pressed his grip, trying to catch your movements, he stared at you, you couldn't tell if that red on his cheeks was due to alcohol to the feelings that maybe, you tried to get him to share with you.

On the one hand, you saw that he did not emit any movement, he had only dedicated himself to observing you with a half smile, you brought your free hand to his chest, making him shudder under your touch. You stood on tiptoe, but you knew it wasn't enough to reach him. He released his grip on him, for a moment, you were disillusioned. But all that thought had been left behind when he leaned in, and grabbing one of your hands, intertwining his fingers with yours, he had left you a chaste kiss on his cheek.  
  
At that moment that you had his face in front of yours, you had narrowed your eyes and you had leaned in the direction of his lips. But he moved his face from his and placed his lips on your ear, his sigh made you shudder.

─ y/n… I'm drunk, I can't do it.

His voice was lower than normal, almost hoarse.

─ You're right… ─ You said, tightening the grip of his intertwined fingers ─ You shouldn't…

─ y/n… ─ Hashirama laughed, leaning his head against your shoulder

─ Yes?

Hashirama slowly raised his head and saw you, you could feel how those eyes tried to pierce deep into your heart, which made your legs shake a little, you saw his full lips, his uneven breath and his noticeable blush. You approached him, moving your last play, giving it your all.

Right there, and under the moonlight, you gave your first kiss.

Even though it was short, Hashirama's lips were soft and moist, you tried to lower your head but a big hand lifted your chin, making you face him again. You let out a small sigh before Hashirama places his lips against yours. Slowly, he slid his lips to each of your cheeks, giving you a series of repeated kisses, which made you laugh, as it caused you some tickling. He separated from you, while he caressed your cheek he gave you one last chaste kiss on the forehead.

─ You're beautiful… ─ He said again ─ But I… I can't reciprocate in the way you want… y/n. Forgive me.

─ It doesn't matter, Hashirama. ─ You said with a smile, while cradling your head on his hand ─ You are the leader of the most important clan of all, I imagine that you have the leaders of all the clans chasing you so that you can marry their daughters ...

Hashirama lowered his head, you could feel his touch getting weaker as his hand shook.

─ y/n… I'm sorry, I don't want you to feel… I don't want to… ─ You could hear her brittle voice

At that moment, you hugged him with your free hand, while subtly tightening the grip of his intertwined fingers.

─ As nobles, we have our obligations… ─ You started ─ I don't blame you for anything, Hashirama… I liked having this. Feel some freedom like a normal woman, even though we had met this morning

Hashirama laughed with you.

─ You are wonderful, y/n… Even so, it is not fair for you, you deserve someone who can love you with all your heart.

─ That someone might come, maybe not. That's my parents' decision, not mine. ─ You said, somewhat discouraged ─ But for now, at this moment, that decision is not worth

─ y/n… I don't want to hurt you ─ The man said, while hugging your waist, getting closer to him

─ I don't want to hurt you either ...

The man broke away from you, moved his hands and released his grip on his fingers. From one moment to the next, he made your hands reach around his neck, while he placed his hands on your waist, pulling you closer to him.

─ So what do you want, y/n?

─ To You, while you're on your visit, I just want to be with you… Would you allow me?

As if it were some kind of sacred response, he pounced to give you a deep kiss, but except for the previous ones, this one was a little hotter, slowly his hands caressed your waist, you could feel the moisture of his lips hitting yours , causing you to gasp. His tongue licked your lips slowly, asking permission to enter, which had scared you a bit, since you did not know exactly what to do, you had tensed with nervousness.

Thanks to this, Hashirama understood your inexperience, which returned to the subtle and delicate kisses, hoping that you relax and be able to try again. You stroked his long hair, running it through your fingers. In the heat of the movement of his lips against yours, you managed to loosen and calm yourself, opening your lips to let out a deep sigh, Hashirama then bit your lips affectionately, waiting for you to give him permission to enter. You brought your head closer, and he had understood the need you had to deepen the kiss.

His tongue slid slowly into your mouth, his lips moved against yours slowly, without any haste and maintaining a careful rhythm, so you can get used to it, but as more time passed, a small gasp left your mouth when you felt the force of his movements against you, causing you to hold him tightly by the neck. That sensation was inexplicable, when his lips parted for a second you felt the need to catch them again, the deeper and faster the kiss was, you could feel that your body did not react.

Back then, you and Hashirama knew where this could end. Even though they wanted more, they had to part ways. The two of them gasped almost silently, while their blush was more than evident. The two shared a knowing look, separating from each other. As you straightened your hair strands, you could feel as if the bobby pin was a little lower, which you tried to fix.

─ y/n ... ─ Hashirama said, as he got up in your direction ─ Let me do it for you

You nodded, while Hashirama's hands were fixing your hairpin, pinning it back into your hair. It wasn't perfect, but it was enough to keep him going for a while longer.

─ I did my best ─ Hashirama laughed underneath ─ They are beautiful flowers

─ Just the flowers? ─ You laughed, while placing a hand on Hashirama's cheek

─ You are more beautiful

They both laughed, as they approached for one last tender kiss.

─ I think it's about time we retire, Hashirama.

─ You're right, I don't want to leave you in a bad position ... But I also don't want this night to end

─ Tomorrow will be another day ─ You smiled, caressing his cheek affectionately

Hashirama kissed your hand, while he pulled away from you. The two of them went back into the living room. They walked in the direction of the door, which you called softly to one of your maids, saying that they were going to accompany Hashirama to her room.

While you were walking with Hashirama, you could feel the time pass slowly, that when you reached his room, it was a hard time for your heart, since you did not want to end the magic tonight.

─ Thank you very much for joining me, princess. Until tomorrow, rest.

Hashirama said, as she gave a little bow and showed one of her sweetest smiles. The door slid open, and the surrounding light in your world had been dimmed by the darkness of the hallway.

* * *

When the door in front of you had slid in, you had let out a long sigh. You couldn't control your emotions at that moment, all the thoughts attacking your head seemed to have no place. You circled the room, accompanied by a few small jumps. As you slid your haori down your arms, you couldn't get the y / n touch on your body. Her shy looks, her innocent kiss, her gasp for more. It drove you crazy.

When the hakama had slid down your legs, you could feel a rigid heat coming from your legs, you tried to calm down while changing, you looked like a teenager. But it was true, that princess had captivated you, tonight you couldn't easily get her out of your head.

The lime-colored kimono was quickly replaced by a white yukata. By folding your clothes and placing them neatly on your luggage box, it didn't take you long to walk around the room and extinguish the candles that were lighting. Except for the candle that was on the table that stood next to the futon that had been prepared for you.

When you sat on the futon, you untied the bandana that had your clan's symbol engraved on it, to place it on the table, something about it had caught your attention, it was a small vase that had the same red flowers that adorned the hair of and / n.  
You slid your fingers over the petal of a flower, feeling the softness of it.

You remembered then her soft and fleshy lips on yours, the depth of the kiss, the caresses of your hair.

> Damn

You thought, feeling a spasm in your crotch.

Who would say that you would find yourself in a similar situation as that day?

But this time, the inspiration came from a different person.

* * *

─ Well…? ─ Mika said, as she stripped you of your hairpin with a smile

─ Apparently we weren't wrong, right, y/n-sama?

Her comments had made you laugh, while the girls slowly helped you remove your houmongi. Your already flushed face established a great emotion in them, and your heart had warmed. The truth is that you owed them one, you always considered that they were great friends. At that moment, you could confide in him most of the things that had happened in that room, minus that hot kiss. That you preferred to keep in your privacy.

This night was going to be long.


	8. The Reason Of Your Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naori at this time had not created the izanami.
> 
> Madara says Bi rights.
> 
> Hashirama is a sun boy.
> 
> Comment if you like it! I would like to know your opinion :)

You dropped the quill onto the parchment with a strangled sigh. You did not feel like doing anything, your eyes burned and the muscles tensed, with the arm that you had supported, you leaned it to support your head. The young man in front of you got up somewhat alarmed, realizing your notorious annoyance.

─ Madara-sama! ─ He yelled in despair

You raised your hand, giving him a small sign of reassurance. You saw how Tadao quickly picked up a vase of water and clumsily handed you a glass. You took it hastily, and then placed the glass heavily on the table. You rubbed your temple for a long moment, blinked a few times, and managed to rebuild your posture.

─ Please, Tadao. Bring me something sweet.

Having said that, the young man quickly withdrew. You saw the table and all the files that were scattered on your side, the reports correctly arranged in a pile, the inkwell almost dry. You rubbed your hand over your eyes, feeling their heaviness. How many nights do you go that you don't sleep properly? Five, maybe six. No, the previous Saturday you had relaxed with Hashirama at the Senju complex, but alcohol and a good meal cannot replace a good nap. So it would be six days in which you cannot reconcile a true rest. And now, that three days had passed since you didn't see the clumsy Hashirama, you couldn't even afford to rest. Since the entire movement of the leaders fell on the second leader of the alliance.

Worst? It is that Hashirama had almost all the jobs in half.

> Shit, Senju.

─ I brought you some manju! ─ Tadao announced, as he placed the tray in front of you and served you a glass of water again

You nodded in gratitude as you ate, for every bite you took, you saw the concerned face of your subordinate. At first, you tried to understand it, but now it was just annoying.

─ I didn't die, Tadao. Stop looking at me like you were at my funeral. ─ You said, while taking another manju

─ Sorry Madara-sama, just… ─ he started to say, nervously

─ What? ─ You asked, while raising the glass with water

─ I think it is very evident that I am worried about you ─ It began

─ It was just a relapse from stress Tadao, it's not something new ─ You interrupted him

─ Madara-sama, I know that he is the leader of the clan and that he is very busy with his obligations ─ He said, while crossing his arms ─ But, don't you think he is exaggerating?

─ Are you questioning the things I do, Tadao? ─ You said, with an irritated tone in your voice

Your subordinate trembled a little, but he held firm under your gaze.

─ The truth is that yes, a little. ─ He finally said, catching your attention ─ You have time to rest, however you never use it for that purpose, you are always doing something or looking for what to do.

─ What's wrong with that? ─ You asked, with a raised eyebrow

─ You don't sleep well, you always look sleepy or tired, I don't see you eat at the right times, most of the time you are locked up here.

─ But I do always go for a walk around the village, Tadao.

─ Yes, thanks to Hashirama-sama you go out to breathe fresh air. ─ He said, as he extended his arm to reach the jug of water ─ But that does not replace a good nap, you know very well that I can take care of organizing the papers and files in the office if you wish.

─ It would be very unfair of me to leave you such a job, Tadao. What you do for me is more than enough.

─ Still, I wish I could help you more. ─ The minor sighed, as he poured two glasses of water ─ I really care about you, Madara-sama, he always goes out of his way for the clan and has almost no time for you

─ I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine. ─ You said, crossing your arms ─ And if I haven't had time to rest it's because Hashirama's airhead never finishes his work and he left all the paperwork to me

Tadao laughed, as he handed you the glass of water again.

─ I don't even want to imagine the complaints he receives from Tobirama-sama

─ You know better than I do that Tobirama is really the crazy one about work, if you really want to care about someone, he is the perfect candidate

Tadao shook his head, with a smile.

─ I only ask you to rest a bit more, Madara-sama. Also, in a few weeks it will be our turn to make a long journey, I don't think he would like to show an agonizing posture to the family of our new ally

> Oh, true. The omiai.

─ We still haven't received a letter from Hashirama, have we? ─ You said, while looking at your office window out of the corner of your eye

─ Not yet, but it's only been three days, he will surely send news today.

─ Knowing him, he must be harassing Hisao-dono's family with questions.

─ How did he deal with Sasuke-sama's family? ─ Tadao laughed ─ It was fun, Hashirama-sama has always known how to carry out a conversation and put a better atmosphere

─ Even so, I doubt that the Kaguya will receive him with open arms, well you heard Hisao-dono say that his clan is not aware of the annexation of the alliance, however there you have Hashirama going to put himself in the mouth of the wolf. ─ You said, while you crossed your arms

─ Does he fear for Hashirama-sama? ─ Tadao said, with some surprise

─ Oh no, no. I would fear for the Kaguya if they attack Hashirama, they couldn't even get within 5 meters of him.

─ Then? ─ Tadao asked, somewhat confused

─ I'm afraid that there will be some revolution or something in the Kaguya clan, I am not sure if they will accept the issue of the alliance so easily, I think that Hashirama should let Hisao-dono explain to everyone about the new life they are going to have , not appear as if nothing.

─ But not only does the clan join, but they are going to marry the princess with a high command of the village, I think that this action is enough to respect the decision of their leader...

─ It may be yes, it may not. ─ You said, while organizing the documents you had on the table ─ But that doesn't matter right now, we should keep working.

Tadao nodded, somewhat intrigued. As the two of you found yourself refocusing on work, you could hear hurried footsteps in the direction of your office, and the chakra was, unfortunately for you, familiar.

─ Madara-sama! Are you still locked in the office? ─ Said the young man, as he turned to your direction ─ Oh my God, You look like the shit

─ Just when I was feeling calmer ─ You said, crossing your arms ─ What do you want Hikaku?

─ He's not happy to see me? ─ He said, with false indignation ─ I, who have taken some time from my duties to see how my old friend, the leader himself, is doing.

You rolled your eyes.

─ If you just wanted to see me, you already did. Therefore you can withdraw. ─ You said, with an irritated tone

─ Oh, sorry Madara-sama, I did not want him to react like that, the truth is that I would like to talk for a while ─ He said, while he put a hand on the back of his neck

─ It's not nice to start the conversation by exclaiming how shitty my looks must be. Do not? Or do you no longer respect me as a leader, Hikaku.

The young man moved away from the table a bit, while he laughed nervously.

─ I already told you I'm sorry, Madara-sama. He knows that there is no Uchiha who respects him more than I do.

You glanced at Tadao, as he shook his head and shrugged his shoulders with a smile. You arranged some files and motioned for him to settle in the seat next to your subordinate.

─ Oh, don't think that I was forgetting to greet you Tadao-kun.

─ Hikaku-san, how have you been?

─ Oh, you know. You are the one who gives me the missions after all. ─ He said, while he scratched the back of his neck ─ I have nothing to say, I'm very bored and I thought about visiting them

─ If the lack of work is the reason for your boredom, I can solve that problem immediately, Hikaku ─ You said, with a malicious smile

─ Oh, if it is the position of the second in command of the Uchiha Clan, I would never be bored again ─ Hikaku smiled, while looking at Tadao ─ I don't doubt that you do well, Tadao-kun. But I think he would have much more experience in this field.

Tadao rolled his eyes and laughed softly, while a mocking sound came out of your mouth.

─ What's the joke? Tell it so that I also laugh. ─ He exclaimed, somewhat annoyed

─ You are an elite ninja, and you were a great friend of Izuna. But I would never put you second in command ─ You said, with a sarcastic smile ─ Don't even dream of it.

─ Besides, I only serve as a subordinate, Hikaku. There is no second in command of the clan, get over it at once ─ Tadao said, while he crossed his arms

─ But you have the authority of one, it is not worth it. ─ He said, while he crossed his arms ─ I don't understand why you never considered me, Madara-sama

─ The fact that you irritate me too much is that I wouldn't think of choosing you, Hikaku. ─ You said, shrugging your shoulders and spreading your arms to the sides ─ Tadao is younger than you by three years and still, he is more mature than you could ever be.

─ Uh, you know I have my moments of seriousness, boss.

─ You are still heavy, and you talk a lot. I don't have time to listen to you, besides Tadao is doing you a favor, if you were sitting in his place, you couldn't last a week, I would kill you the day after you went to work

─ How nice of you, Madara-sama. ─ He replied, with a sarcastic smile ─ Each one of his words made me move with emotion.

─ I know, don't go crying over the documents.

The three of them laughed, as much as Hikaku it's a pain in the butt, he was a great war companion and you considered him as part of your family, not like a brother, but, like a fucking cousin looking for the golden opportunity to loosen you up screws from time to time.

─ Well, now yes. You don't come to visit the office just because you miss us so much ─ You said, while putting your hands on the table ─ If you did something wrong, you know very well that I will not defend you before the council.

─ I didn't do anything wrong, Madara-sama! That offends me. ─ He feigned indignation, while he laughed ─ This time, I am not involved in what I am going to tell him.

─ That's good to hear, let's see, once you say what you have to say, we have to keep working.

─ Well, it all started with me walking through the center of the village. ─ Hikaku began, while he hugged Tadao's neck with one arm and with the other extended it into the void ─ he found me alone, sad and helpless.

─ My God, Hikaku. Stop being weird for a day, I'm not asking for more. ─ You said, while covering your face with one hand

─ You take away all the emotion, Madara-sama. ─ He said as he released Tadao and settled into his place

─ Hikaku either you tell me right now or I'll kick you out of here.

You could feel a vein swell in your forehead.

─ She was walking downtown yesterday afternoon, and well. Near a local I could hear a small fragment of a conversation between Tobirama and Tōka ...

─ And? Are you telling me how you harassed the Senju cousins after a mission?

─ No! ─ Hikaku exclaimed ─ I heard something related to a wedding…

You raised an eyebrow, as you shared a quick exchange of glances with Tadao. If the unhappy Hikaku knew the topic of omiai, they were fried. It was like giving a kunai to a newborn, anything could happen.

─ So, he made me curious. ─ He said, as he crossed his arms ─ If it was up to me, I was going to ask him directly about what was happening.

─ Then you didn't ─ Tadao said, with some relief

─ Oh, you guys would like that. ─ Hikaku said, with a cynical smile ─ When Tobirama said goodbye to her cute cousin, I was able to approach her, you know… To talk.

You crossed your arms and pressed your fingers over her clothes, staring at him.

─ Tōka thought the same thing, that he was spying on them and since he hit me hard at that moment, until now it hurts. And now we're supposed to be friends! ─ He said, rubbing his right arm

─ Well deserved you have it ─ You spat, with a smile on your lips. Senju Tōka had a heavy hand, so you doubt that his blow would not have left a painful sequel.

─ Anyway, I asked her if she was going to marry Tobirama, I don't know. It was the first thing I thought.

─ I imagine she gave you another hit. ─ Tadao said, with a mocking smile

─ Well, you're not wrong, you're very smart Tadao, that's why Madara-sama has chosen you as his main subordinate

They both rolled their eyes, while Hikaku laughed and cleared his throat.

─ Anyway, after all that fuss, I was able to talk to that very short-tempered Senju. He did not want to tell me the details, but you can imagine how much I had to insist.

─ I should personally apologize to Tōka for assigning such a stupid Uchiha as a partner.

─ Anyway, how should I dress for her wedding, Madara-sama? ─ He said, while scratching her cheek showing a malicious smile ─ A black or dark blue Hakama? What would be more appropriate?

And we started.

─ I'm not engaged, Hikaku. Don't be childish.

─ Or it can be our little Tadao! ─ He said, as he hit his arm with his elbow ─ You are old enough to get married, they grow up so fast!

You could see how Tadao blushed a little, as he lowered his head.

─ Judging by your blush, the princess of the Kaguya must be beautiful. Do not? ─ He said, laughing mischievously ─ Are you the only Uchiha to choose to marry? What a waste.

─ Are you offering yourself as a candidate? ─ You asked, with an irritated tone of voice

─ Oh no. I only have eyes for the pretty Senju. Hopefully one day she can understand my feelings.

─ If you are still the way you are, I doubt it.

─ Oh, Madara-sama always so gentle. ─ He said, smiling ─ No, now out of joke, I think it is great news to know that the Kaguya clan joined us and wants to strengthen the alliance.

─ Since when are you so nice to our ex-enemies? ─ You said, glancing at him ─ If you were the first to disagree with me when we joined the Senju.

─ Past tense, now I am a new man. ─ He smiled ─ Just like you, Madara-sama, but that's not the point. When will the omiai take place?

─ Right now Hashirama must be discussing it with Hisao-dono and his wife, I guess we will be the last to meet the princess. ─ You said, almost uninteresting

─ I don't doubt that you will be the fat fish of the omiai, Madara-sama. Marry a princess? That is already another level, this opportunity would not have been given if she married Naori how the elders of the clan ruled.

> Oh, that commitment, how to forget it.
> 
> It did not last more than a week.

─ Even so I never knew exactly why he didn't marry Naori, she is beautiful and smart. It's scary just like you, they would have been a powerful couple, yes or no, Tadao?

You saw Tadao, while he was shrugging, you could see how he was shaking his head, hinting at a statement to the question.

─ Naori and I are very good friends and colleagues from the clan, that's more than enough. ─ You said, while stretching your arms ─ I don't doubt her beauty and intelligence, but we just weren't compatible, nor will we ever be.

─ But why? ─ He asked curiously

─ An Uchiha shouldn't marry without love involved, Hikaku. ─ You said, finally.

The two of them looked at you curiously, while silence invaded the room for a few minutes.

─ Isn't that very poetic of you? ─ Hikaku laughed uncomfortably

─ No, I think so. Do you have a problem?

─ No, but… Then why are you participating in the omiai? ─ He raised an eyebrow, with a mocking smile ─ Did he fall in love with a princess he does not know?

─ Of course not. I just do it out of politics, but I don't think I'm chosen, besides, there are much more interesting parties, like Tobirama or Tadao here.

─ And Tadao why? Can't an Uchiha marry without feeling love? ─ He asked something defiantly, while he looked at you carefully

─ I understand that Tadao seeks to start a family, and if he likes the princess, I will gladly bless this marriage. In the omiai the two parties must agree, right? ─ You finally said, crossing your arms ─ Tadao, do you want to participate in the omiai?

The young man blushed again, as he lowered his head and laughed softly.

─ Well yes, I would like to meet the princess… I don't know, it would be the first time I actually met one of her.

─ There you have it, Hikaku. Any other question? ─ You said, closing your eyes in victory sign

─ What if you fall in love with the princess? ─ He asked almost innocently ─ There may be a small possibility ...

─ It won't happen.

─ Why? Isn't anyone capable of entering Uchiha Madara's heart?

─ That is beside the point. I'm just not interested in getting married.

─ At some point you will have to, Madara-sama. You are the patriarch of the clan, you must leave even one heir… ─ He said, crossing his arms ─ Or you will have the elders bothering you until the end of your days.

─ They can't force me to do anything, do you understand, Hikaku? ─ You said raising your voice, as a sign of ultimatum

The man trembled under your gaze, as he lowered his head and sighed in defeat. You got up from the tatami and walked across the room, taking a few small steps towards the door. For a moment you turned in the direction of Tadao, who tensed under your gaze, as if he, too, was the cause of your annoyance.

─ Tadao, after organizing those reports I would like you to order a couple of maids to clean the office. Understood?

Your subordinate nodded nervously as you briskly retreated from the room. Such was the surprise for the guards that they could not react quickly to see you almost in the middle of the corridor. The corridors of the large complex were unfolded in each of your steps, you did not pay attention to the girls who were walking around. You just wanted to get out of there.

You weren't very easy to provoke, being impulsive is a pretty common mistake for the weak so you didn't have time to get mad at every nonsense Hikaku was talking about, so you decided to ignore it. As you walked through the streets of the Uchiha district, you calmed your every step, taking the walk with a certain ease.

The small businesses within the clan were already being functional, which you saw with some pride, since a month after their opening, sales were optimal and the economy within the clan was growing in ever larger numbers. Likewise, you received friendly bows and greetings from your people.

The behavior of the Uchiha people compared to other clans was evident, but you longed for that to change as time passed. By now, the people of the clans were more and more open to feeling your presence, but they were still afraid of the past, which you understood a little. In Hashirama's exact words, you just had to give time to time and wait.

─ Good morning Madara-sama, how are you? It's nice to see you. ─ Said the calm female voice, approaching you

─ Naori, good morning. ─ You said, turning to the woman ─ I was looking at the shops, apparently everything is going well.

─ Every day people from the village come to buy in the small market that we have, they say that there are very good quality things here and we should consider expanding all over Konoha. ─ The woman smiled

─ That is up to our merchants, they will settle where they feel comfortable. ─ You said, making a sign for her to walk with you, which followed immediately ─ How is Naka?

The woman blushed a bit because of your question, which made you somewhat amusing, since you believed that her serene personality could not be weakened with a few simple words.

─ Oh, Naka is fine. He is helping my family. ─ She said, while she clasped her hands with a nervous smile ─ We are thinking of opening a small arms store

─ Yes, I am aware. Your father showed me the plan of the store, I hope they do well. ─ You said, while you were looking at the stores and paying attention to the woman next to you

For a moment, you felt the uncomfortable glances coming from the adults of the clan, it was very obvious and little disguised, as if you could not be calmly walking with a friend or or someone of your esteem who is female. Even so, you were calm, you were not going to fall into those misinterpretations that people were giving, but you were somehow afraid of Naori's integrity, after the above, you did not want to bother the woman. You considered her a nice person after all.

─ I won't continue to bother you Naori, I have things to do.

─ It doesn't bother me at all, Madara-sama ─ She said with a smile ─ We'll see you another time.

They shared a small farewell and took different directions, you faced in one way or another the inopportune glances of each of the people who were observing the supposed spectacle of the leader accompanied by a woman. For a moment of your walk, and thanks to the fact that you were lost in your thoughts, you did not realize that you were already approaching the center of the village. Everything was well structured, but a couple more details were still missing to conclude the realization of the village hidden between the leaves.

The people who were just joining the village looked at you with even more fear, but they smiled as a sign of respect. Children of different clans were running here and there as usual, taking advantage of the pleasant warmth of the morning.

Upon reaching the wooden fence feature, you expected to find that smile you knew was far away. You hiked the trail up the big rocks, ignoring your surroundings and concentrating on Hashirama.

The memory of last night did not leave you calm in the same way, but you could not show the weakness of your heart while the people outside your feelings were still present, which you decided to take refuge on top of the rocks, with a wide view of the village , and a place where more than a couple of interesting things had happened. The clouds covered that place, which you were mentally grateful for. The village unfolded under your feet as you sat on the edge of the rocky area, stretching your legs out of the edge of the rocks and looking up at the sky.

Again the memories of that night could run uneasily through your mind.

Hashirama resting his head on your neck, making his fine hair fall like a cascade on your chest. The inquisitive position of his hands that imprisoned yours under his touch, the numerous bottles of sake scattered all over the rocky area.

─ What are you doing to me, Hashirama… ─ You said to yourself, while you put your right hand on your heart and pressed tightly over your clothes

And from one moment to the next, the Senju's body was leaning forward, forcing you to lower your posture while whispering incoherently in your neck. Once you had done his job, you could see the Senju rejoicing on top of you, while he laughed with false innocence.

And you had to admit that the smell of sake was not only characteristic of Senju, that bad habit of his had infected you in some way, that despite not being on his level, it could be said that they were somewhat level. You flexed onto your stomach and grabbed the man around the waist, tightening him with your grip and making him laugh softly.

> "Why don't you want to get married, Madara? You deserve someone who can make you truly happy "

The memory of his words pierced your heart.

> "Try it, for me"

A wave of emotions ran heavily down your back, you could feel it vividly.

Again, his firm touch had fixed you on the ground, while the older one leaned at the level of your face, you leaned down to place a soft kiss on the lips. And even though they weren't supposed to, at the height of the situation, Hashirama didn't seem to find anything that could stop him from not reciprocating you.

Your cheeks were red, which you had put your hand to your face and tried to hide from yourself the effect the memory had on you. That night before traveling to the territories of the Kaguya clan, it had only started as a ridiculous meeting in the Senju complex with the other leaders, but at nightfall he wanted to see the stars with you alone, he wanted to be on his rock.

He wanted to accommodate his feelings once and for all, which you knew well he could not achieve. Despite all the beautiful words and that almost intimate touch, he decided not to help you in your decision, he wanted you to participate in the omiai.

And you knew well that Hashirama would do everything possible to marry you to Princess Kaguya.

Now your thoughts strayed to her. On the subject of women you did not have much to say, in times of war and after a battle you liked to feel from time to time the delicacy of a woman's skin on your body, listen to her guttural and somewhat rude noises, say goodbye to them after finishing that dirty job. You couldn't complain, but those two women you had sexually related to were monotonously exotic, somehow repeating the same pattern.

You didn't like to force anything, no one had brought those girls, they just appeared in your camp. Or they crawled into your arms, which to calm the tension of war, or some thoughts that darkened your mind, you could not deny.

But you stopped making those casual encounters by concentrating on the battles against the Senju, you had not lost interest in women, but thanks to every event that had happened so far, you could not rule out the possibility that you were interested in Hashirama in one more way intimate.

Which, perhaps, was reciprocated.

> Or maybe only when he was drunk?

You saw the sky again, as you crawled on the rocky ground, slowly getting up.

> What would that princess be like?

You do not doubt that she would surely be a spoiled brat, you would not like to stigmatize, but all the princesses of clans that you had known had that happy characteristic. Being only reserved in their complexes and waiting for the men of that time to return from the battle, her behavior would deviate to the little that they are allowed to do. Also, from what you have been able to hear speak to the patriarch of the Kaguya about his family and the life of his clan, you could know in advance that it was a clan very ruled by male power, so perhaps you would be dealing in the future meeting with a very submissive woman.

─ Kaguya y/n…

Her name slid softly across your lips as you walked down the rocky path, slowly descending to make your way to your compound, as it was close to lunchtime.  
That woman would not be a mystery for long.

* * *

─ Hashirama-sama… Can I come in? ─ You said nervously, while your maids looked at you with a smile

From one moment to another, you could hear some rumbles coming from the room in front of you, which alarmed you along with your maids, but when you saw the serene face of Hashirama's personal servant, you decided to lower your guard and calm down.

─ Wait! I'm not presentable yet, give me a couple of minutes.

You could hear Hashirama's nervous voice, which had made you laugh underneath, he really was someone you couldn't get bored of easily. His servant smiled as he shook his head, implying that it was not the first time he had experienced this. You waited patiently, until you heard his voice, giving you to understand that you could pass calmly into the room.  
  
─ Good afternoon, Hashirama-sama ─ You smiled ─ I come to let you know that lunch will be in an hour, we had a little delay in the kitchen. They ordered me to run a small company for you while they sort out that problem, if you wish.

─ How would I be able to refuse such beautiful company? ─ Hashirama smiled, as he got up from the tatami

You could see that the kimono was a little more open showing his chest slightly, and giving a sign that she might not have adjusted it correctly before putting on the hakama. The skin on his chest was perhaps a bit disguised by the amount of fabric, but it was enough to give way to imagination, which made you blush and laugh softly underneath.

─ We could walk through the gardens that are connected to the gallery ─ You said, while putting your hands together

─ What are we waiting for? ─ Hashirama approached you, while he extended his hand, signaling you to walk beside him

With a bit of nervousness, you approached him but denied his touch, which he watched carefully. His gaze on him had turned sad, but it could be compared to the expression of a small child when you denied him a sweet, which made you melt. Even so, you approached him and leaned your body, making him a bit nervous.

─ Hashirama, fix your kimono. I won't be able to walk with you if you show your chest like that ─ You whispered, with a little laugh in between ─ I'll wait for you outside.

Hashirama looked at you in some surprise, as he proceeded to look at himself. After understanding what you meant, you could see how his cheeks were softly dyed red and his eyes narrowed mischievously. Before turning and leaving the room, you winked in his direction, which was returned with a mischievous laugh from him. As a sign of complicity.

You waited a couple of minutes outside the room to be able to meet a groomed Hashirama, who introduced himself with a smile and immediately and asking permission with a smile, wrapped his hand with yours, making you stand next to him as they walked by the corridors.

─ I would have liked to be able to accompany you and your mother for breakfast, y/n. ─ Hashirama said, somewhat crestfallen ─ But your father wanted to show me the training grounds of the men of your clan, I couldn't refuse.

─ I was already aware, nothing is wrong Hashirama. ─ You laughed ─ How was my father?

─ With a hangover ─ He laughed loudly ─ But with a little more rest he has to pass, he surprised me that despite being in that state he was able to get up early.

─ I am surprised at you, you are as if you had not taken a single drop.

─ And you, y / n? Didn't you wake up with a hangover? ─ Hashirama said, while he looked at you mockingly

Dress the man with a sarcastic smile, making him laugh. You bent your body and pushed it affectionately, as a sign of claim. The man winked at you, making you laugh.

─ Then I must keep in mind that the girls here will not say anything about our informal behavior. Do not?

─ We are lucky that my friends promised not to sell me to my father ─ You said, turning in the direction of your maids with a smile and then winking at Hashirama

─ Oh! If so… ─ Hashirama said, turning to them ─ Can you confirm that y/n she is the most beautiful princess in the shinobi world?

That question had made you blush completely, you didn't expect it. But Hashirama's playful gaze in a way soothed your silly nervousness.

─ We agree, Senju-sama. and / n-sama is beautiful ─ Mika said, while she laughed

─ No one could find someone more beautiful and talented than y/n-sama ─ Mai exclaimed, sharing a subtle laugh

Hashirama returned to you with a smile, as he approached violating that distance that the two of you are allowed in society.

─ The man who manages to marry you will be really very lucky, y/n ...

You could feel the man's body imprisoning you against the wall, as if he forgot that they were in the corridors, that it was a place open to suspicion, compared to the gallery.

─ Hashirama… ─ You whispered ─ It wouldn't be good to get into trouble in an exposed hallway

The Senju quickly understood, he backed away somewhat crestfallen as he moved away from your proximity. But even so, that did not stop them from walking into the room and waiting patiently for the girls to open the sliding door that connected it to the garden.

You would be lying to yourself if you tried to deny that the memory of the previous night in this place did not disturb your heart and did not make your cheeks turn fiery red. Your maids were with their backs to them, to the sides of the sliding door and into the gallery room, which was subtly closed.

─ y / n… Would you play the koto tonight again? ─ Hashirama whispered, as she approached you, causing his arms to collide

─ If our guest so wishes, I couldn't refuse him ─ You nodded with a smile

─ In all that remains of my stay I would like to be able to appreciate that beautiful music ─ She said, exchanging her gaze with yours

─ When are you leaving, Hashirama? ─ You said, somewhat crestfallen ─ My father has stayed a month there, maybe, if you can...

─ I would love to be able, y/n. ─ Hashirama sighed ─ I can only afford to extend my visit for a week, I have written a letter to my brother explaining that I have decided to extend it about three days longer than I had planned

─ One week? ─ You said, with a more animated smile ─ Then I'm going to enjoy it as much as I can

─ I wish I could have more moments alone… ─ Hashirama whispered, holding your hand delicately ─ I would love to be solely with you

You giggled nervously as they laced their fingers in a subtle grip, glancing at the front door of the room. For a moment, and perhaps for no reason, a spark of adrenaline invaded your entire body, causing you to see Hashirama with a mischievous smile.

─ Would you like me to show you the flowers in the garden? ─ You said, while taking a couple of steps, entering the garden lawn ─ There is something I would like to show you

Hashirama followed you silently, with a confused smile. Your hand and his were not letting go in any way. You quickly entered the garden, causing the two of them to cross the pond they had, forcing him to jump clumsily on each rock that was making a small path in it.

─ y/n! What are you doing? ─ Hashirama laughed, as he tried to catch up with your rhythm, you could see that his eyes were shining from every move they made

You stuck your tongue out at him as you smiled, crossed the bushes, lifting your kimono subtly with one hand, to prevent them from getting tangled, which Hashirama did the same with his hakama. For later, almost reaching the expected goal, in a childish way you headed towards the large trees that rose at the bottom of the garden, limiting the end of the complex.

You saw the sliding door to the gallery a couple of times, which was a bit far from where they currently were. It's a pretty long distance, but it wasn't a big deal either. You saw Hashirama, who had a confused smile. You let go of his grip, while you took a step closer to him, when you got up on tiptoe to reach him, you placed your two hands on his cheeks and pulled him towards you, making the two of you step back and they can share a short but deep kiss behind the trunk of the tree.

Hashirama broke away from the kiss, to see you with his rosy cheeks and a dreamy smile, cradling his face against your touch.

─ Did you have it all planned? ─ Hashirama laughed, leaning down so he could be a little more at your height

─ If I'm honest, it's something that just occurred to me. ─ You said, while supporting his forehead with yours

Hashirama took the lead this time, giving you multiple small kisses all over your face, making you laugh. With his hands, he gently grasped your waist and moved closer to you. Imprisoning yourself between his body and the trunk.

─ We won't be able to stay long… ─ You said, trying to be the voice of reason for a moment

─ You're right, y/n… ─ He whispered softly against your ear, making your skin crawl on the spot ─ Could you give me about two minutes?

You nodded, and almost instantly, the man moved closer to you and gave you a soft kiss on the lips, which progressively deepened, making you moan weakly when you felt his wet tongue tangling with yours. The kiss started off slow, very sensual, but now it had increased the rhythm, which when he nibbled on your lip gently, you couldn't help but let out a little gasp.

The Senju massaged your waist, you could feel that your legs would not react again. You had been lost in time, which you did not know if the couple of minutes had really been reached or not. You ran your fingers lovingly across his chest, which you could see he liked, as he gave a little gasp when he saw it climb up to his neck. You tangled your hands around his neck and asked for more, which he wasn't going to leave you like this. Compared to the other kisses, this one started out a little faster, your awkward movements were overshadowed by Hashirama's dominance.

─ y/n-sama!

You heard the voice of one of your maids, causing the two to separate from the kiss quickly and try to rearrange their clothes and themselves nervously. You were the first to go out behind the trees. You could feel your chest tighten and your skin was paler. Your maid quickly approached you, who along with a few clumsy steps and a lost look, you expected her to speak a word to you.

─ her father has just arrived at the complex, he is looking for them. We assume that he is heading this way, we were lucky that Mai retired for a moment to spy and had recognized Kano-sama's voice from the main hall.

You nodded nervously, hardly knowing what to do. As you turned to Hashirama's direction. Thanks to a small abrupt push from your maid, you were able to react and head quickly to the tree where she was

─ Hashirama, let's go. My father is about to come.

─ What do we do? ─ He asked somewhat nervous, as he approached you

─ I don't know, let's pretend we're looking at the pond! ─ You said, taking him by the arm, hastening the pace

The two of them ran with clumsy steps towards the pond, you found yourself trembling with pure nervousness, waiting for your father to arrive. You saw Hashirama repeatedly, and the two of them laughed in unison. Really, this was unexpected.

When you looked at Hashirama carefully, you could notice that a bit of your red lipstick had been impregnated on his lips, which you made more than a thousand signs for him to try to wipe it off. But he failed to pick up one of the signals. In the same way, you rubbed your fingers to your lips, hoping to clean the stain that you would surely have from the lipstick. The man saw you somewhat confused, which you had to approach him.

─ Your lips, Hashirama… ─ You whispered, as you listened to your father's voice enter the gallery room ─ Clean them, my father is coming.

Hashirama was alarmed to feel your father almost behind you, which he quickly rubbed his lips against his fingers, removing any trace of lipstick on them.

─ Good afternoon, Hashirama-dono! ─ Your father said animatedly, as he approached with your cousin Kano ─ My daughter, I have been told that you are teaching Hashirama-dono the garden. What do you say, do you like him?

─ It has beautiful flowers and the pond is very well decorated ─ Hashirama replied, trying to maintain his composure ─ What strikes me the most is the variety

─ Oh yes, my wife and daughter take very good care of this garden, I must tell you that I am very satisfied that you can color the complex in this way.

─ I don't doubt it, it's a very good job. He found me personally congratulating the princess. ─ He said, while giving a small bow to your direction, which you nodded kindly, playing along.

─ Excuse me, Hisao-sama. We have been notified that the food is ready to serve, you can go to the dining room. ─ Said one of your maids

Your father nodded and addressed Hashirama, pulling him away from you. You gave him a small sign of farewell, which he sadly understood and accepted, walking alongside your father and your cousin. Withdrawing from the place and losing himself again within the complex. Your maids approached you, while shaking their heads.

─ That was close, y/n-sama… ─ Mai laughed

─ You must be more careful, they were behind the tree for several minutes… ─ Mika laughed ─ I didn't want to interrupt, but I didn't know what else to do

─ You saved me girls. ─ You said, being able to breathe a sigh of relief ─ You don't know how much I appreciate you

─ Friendship between women is powerful, it is the least we can do. ─ Mika smiled

─ You are living a novel, it is so sweet. ─ Mai sighed ─ I wish I was that lucky ...

─ Do you currently like someone, Mai-chan? ─ You said, as you approached her with a mischievous smile

─ Oh no no! ─ She laughed, while she clasped her hands ─ But I must admit that one or another of her family's escorts seems attractive to me.

Something clicked in your head at that moment, which you could take advantage of.

─ Could one of them be my personal escort? ─ You said slowly, examining each of the features of his face

The two maids looked at each other and laughed childishly.

─ It may be, but I'll tell you that at night, y/n-sama. ─ Mai said, with a slight blush on her cheeks

Apparently you might be lucky in this little play.

The three of them left the garden behind and headed for the dining room. Before entering, they arranged a little your kimono and the hairstyle of that day. Upon entering, you could see that the men were already seated at the table, sharing small talk about clan affairs. Seeing you, Hashirama spread a smile from her lips, which made you flush tenderly. Your mother came into the room with a smile. Giving rise to the luxurious lunch of the day.

Likewise, lunch passed quietly, your father talking mainly about textile production and everything he was going to distribute to Konoha, talking about what would be a fair price with Hashirama and your cousin. Your mother looked at you with a smile. At this lunch your father was very talkative, which had momentarily surprised you. When you finished lunch and congratulated your mother on how it is, you waited patiently for the order of your withdrawal, but this had been different.

─ Daughter, please. Take care of Hashirama-dono for a couple of hours, then with his company I would like you to go to my office, there are very important things I want to discuss, and your presence will be essential this time.

You nodded animatedly in the direction of your father, who gave you the necessary orders so that they can leave. The two of them walked quickly towards the door, which when crossing the threshold and denoting that the door to the dining room had been completely closed, the two looked at each other simultaneously, laughing in the process.

─ What would you like to do, Hashirama-sama? ─ You said, while walking down the hall

─ I would like to visit the river again, if it's not a bother… Do you think we can? ─ Hashirama said, while he scratched his cheek

─ I don't see why not, but at this time the sun must be very aggressive… We could settle under a tree and talk

─ Sounds like a wonderful idea to me ash Hashirama smiled

You broke the news to your maids, which they quickly understood. They accompanied them to the threshold of the door of the house and later, go tell your father about your plans. You could see how Mako was on guard like always, but when you saw you, she approached you, reverencing herself.

─ Will y/n-sama come out? ─ Mako asked

─ Yes Mako, we will go to the river with Hashirama-sama. Let's go? ─ You kindly said

The man nodded respectfully as he moved behind the two of them. The two walked side by side, chatting about trivial things about the weather or lunch, trying not to sound suspicious when leaving your family compound. At this time in the afternoon, all the families were at home having lunch or resting, before returning to work.

Thanks to the arrival of autumn, the clouds took more and more of the sky, causing a pleasant breeze to blow that at the same time refreshed the atmosphere, the closer you were to the river, the feeling was more and more pleasant. As you approached the trees that spread out along the riverbank, you turned in Mako's direction and approached him subtly. Judging by his gaze, he knew what you were going to ask him at that moment.

─ If you're going to tell me what I think, don't worry and / n-sama. We have a deal for this moment. ─ She said crossing her arms, with a half smile ─ I will no longer be responsible for what will happen if she does not comply ...

─ Rather, that's what I wanted to talk about at the time. ─ You smiled mischievously, while placing each hand on your waist ─ Do you have someone you currently like?

Mako was surprised, but somewhat curious about your question.

─ Could it be… Why do you ask?

─ Is it someone who is under my service? ─ You said, while raising your eyebrow with curiosity

─ Oh, we are already understanding each other apparently. ─ She laughed, while she pressed her fingers on her forearms ─ her two maids are beautiful women, but I have seen how one of her specifically looks at me, she catches my attention… she seems interested in me.

─ So, we will have a very interesting topic of conversation the next day. ─ You said, turning around and leaving him with doubt.

You heard Mako giggle underneath as she sat on the tree branch next to where you were with Hashirama. As you walked with him, you could see how he was leaning against a log, which you stood next to him and gave him a small smile.

─ Excuse me, Hashirama. ─ You laughed, while you looked towards the river ─ I was giving her some small orders, I am lucky to have her silence ...

For a moment, Hashirama's eyes glowed with a slight intensity.

─ But we can't enjoy such freedom, I'm not going to get your hopes up. ─ You said, you could see how Hashirama was momentarily depressed ─ But we can talk calmly, without any kind of titles ...

Hashirama smiled, again perking up and leaning sideways to the log, looking at you tenderly.

─ Can I ask you a question, Hashirama? ─ You said, while playing with your hands

─ Sure y/n, ask quiet

─ Do you know why my father has requested my presence at this meeting?  
As you asked, you could see how Hashirama's animated face changed to a sad smile, the glow in his eye had faded and he had moved away from the log, signaling you to come closer to him.

─ I prefer to tell you now, than to find out at the meeting, y/n. ─ He said, while he sighed sadly and avoided your gaze ─ What will happen, is the main reason for my visit to your clan, y/n ...

─ Hashirama… Are you okay? ─ You asked, concerned by his sad expression, you approached him and tried to place your hand on his cheek.

─ Yes… It just hurts me to say it ─ He said, while he laughed dejectedly ─ Please listen to me.

You nodded silently, while Hashirama let out a deep sigh and looked at you in a momentary silence.

─ At the request of your father, an omiai will be performed for the princess of the Kaguya clan ─ He began, while trying to keep his head up ─ It is his way of consolidating the alliance of your clan with the alliance between the clans ...

That news had taken you by surprise, you opened your eyes with a genuine impression, something that you tried to assimilate in some way. It was something… very obvious. At some point it was going to come, after all, that was your greatest obligation as a princess of the clan, to be a fundamental pillar for the union or the goals of your parents. But even so, the surprise was inevitable, you saw Hashirama with a somewhat forced smile, while you sighed slowly.

─ It was to be expected… ─ You said slowly ─ How I told you last night, how noble we have obligations to fulfill, and this is mine.

Despite being sure of your words, that was not enough to ease the pain in your heart. Since you would have to go through something like that again ... But this time, with various candidates, who were complete strangers.

─ I will be the nakodo of your ceremony, y/n. ─ She finally said her, while you could see how her eyes crystallized and she trembled to maintain a firm posture

Again, silence had dominated your head, and even though you had been convincing yourself of your reality for all the years of your life, really, you couldn't help it hurt. Would Hashirama be the same one who would marry you to a man you didn't know? This must be a kind of punishment. It must have been your father's suggestion, maybe he didn't plan to meet you this way ... Maybe.

Many questions floated in your head, but you tried to assume the reality how to receive a bucket with cold water. You yourself knew that what was being formed with Senju Hashirama would be impossible, and unthinkable. You yourself had convinced yourself these 19 years of life that you were a woman who had no right to choose her destiny.

> To swallow internal tears, and to draw courage from weakness.
> 
> You are the princess of the Kaguya Clan.
> 
> This was your duty.

─ It's okay, Hashirama… I understand. It is my duty, and this right now is yours. ─ You said, trying to hide your broken voice ─ I am willing to accept it

─ I didn't want to hide it from you… I feel like if you found out from your father, he would never forgive me. ─ He said, while he rubbed his eyes with one hand ─ I'm so sorry, y/n… I'm a terrible man

─ No, no… Hashirama. ─ You said, getting closer to the man, trying to stay strong, for you, for him ─ I don't want you to regret everything that has happened, I'm happy to be able to live this with you. I imagine that you too will have your tough obligations… It is the price of being one of the noble family of a clan.

Hashirama looked at you sadly, as he lowered his head. You placed your hand on his cheek, caressing him lovingly.

─ I don't want to get married either… ─ Hashirama whispered ─ If only you had arrived much earlier… It's a bit late to lament, isn't it?

─ Yes, it's a bit late ─ You said, laughing softly ─ For that reason, I don't want you to regret all this ...

─ I would never regret this

They both smiled tenderly, as they felt the cold autumn breeze, momentarily lifting the fabrics of their kimonos.

─ So… Can we continue with those little antics? ─ You said, innocently laughing

─ One last farewell to our freedom… ─ Hashirama smiled ─ As if we were a free couple.

They both laughed softly, for a moment you couldn't hold yourself and you felt the need to take refuge in his strong arms, which he lovingly returned, and they held in a silent embrace for a couple of minutes.

─ Hashirama, can I ask you a favor? ─ You whispered into his arms, resting your head on his chest

─ All you want, y/n. ─ Hashirama rested his head on yours, lovingly

─ Please choose me a good husband ...

You could feel his heartbeat pounding hard on his chest.

─ I will, y / n.


End file.
